Victor Hugo High School Sophomore Year
by JetGirl1832
Summary: Meet Eponine Thenardier, a Sophomore at Victor Hugo High School, follow her and her friends through their high school days.
1. Chapter 1

Éponine stood at the bus stop near her house with her sister Azelma, today marked the first day of her sophomore year at Victor Hugo High School in Paris, New York. Despite the early morning chill the sun was shining bright and it was slowly beginning to warm up to the pleasant late august feeling. She glanced at her sister who was rubbing her arms, it could have either been from the cold or the nervousness of her first day as a freshman. "'Zelma... You alright? You know you really don't have anything to worry about."

"I know, I know, you've told me that at least a million times," Azelma sighed, "but I just can't help it."

Éponine smiled at her younger sister, "don't fret, I'm sure you'll be just fine," then in the distance the could here the rumble of the bus's motor, "well here goes nothing." When the bus arrived they quickly boarded and where lucky enough to find an empty seat where they could be together.

"Well look who it is..." someone called from the seat across from them, once she placed her backpack by her feet Éponine looked up to see who was speaking to her.

"Oh it's just you... Good morning Antoine," she greeted the older boy who was now a junior, as she did so she couldn't help but think that he appeared to shudder.

"You know I hate it when you do that..." he huffed.

"Do what?" Éponine asked him innocently.

"My name... Why can't you just call me Courfeyrac like everyone else?" he asked.

She smiled cheekily, " you didn't know that my one joy in life is annoying you?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his dark curly hair, "if that's true you really need a hobby..."

Azelma laughed quietly at her sister and her friend, ever since Éponine had become friends with Antoine Courfeyrac early last year via Marius their fights, bickering, and banter had become practically legendary.

"Hey who's this?" He looked over at Azelma, "she looks new."

"She is," Éponine explained, "my sister Azelma, didn't you meet her last year?"

"Don't think so..." He then reached over Éponine to shake Azelma's hand, "my name's Courfeyrac and despite what your sister says there is not a first name with that."

Azelma smiled, "nice to meet you... Courfeyrac."

Courfeyrac grinned and quickly turned back to Éponine, "see... She gets it!"

Éponine simply rolled her eyes, "whatever you say... Antoine." she finished with a smirk.

"I'll pick you up here after school," an older woman hugged a young girl with light brown hair.

"Very well Toussaint," the girl smiled and noticed one of the buses pulling into the parking lot, when it came to a stop students came flooding out and she recognized one of her friends.

"'Ponine!" she shouted and ran over to her friend, when she reached her she hugged her tight.

"Umm... Cosette... Can't breath..." Éponine complained, her friend then released her, "damn... You have a vice like grip when you give hugs."

Cosette giggled, "sorry, I just missed you... We hardly saw each other all summer!"

This was true, over the summer Éponine had a job in order to help her family's lack of funds (which were later taken from her and swindled away.) She scarcely saw any of her friends except for the very rare times she was over at Cosette's house or when they were able to all meet up at the Cafe Musain downtown.

"You know I had my job," Éponine replied.

"I know... Did it help at all?" Cosette asked.

"What do you think?" Éponine asked glumly.

"What?! Oh no, 'Ponine, I'm so sorry..." Cosette frowned, she then glanced at her watch, "we better go, don't want to be late on the first day." They both started running to the schools doors and into the hallway to find the sheets of paper that listed the names of every student and their locker numbers. The way the lockers were set up Hugo High was a little strange, the even numbers on one side with the odds on the other, no one knew why that was just the way it was.

"Let's see..." Cosette scanned the list for her name, "oh they've listed me as Euphrasie again! Nevermind that... Locker number 54, 'Ponine you found yours yet?"

"Got it! Number 52," Eponine replied, "hey that means we are next to each other!" she smiled, "so who has number 50... Oh, it's Marius!"

"Well that's nice, better then last year where we were all at different parts of the hallway," Cosette smiled as they walked to their first class in order to receive the slip of paper with their combinations on them.

"That was horrible, and I was stuck next to Alain the whole year," Éponine hated to speak Alain Montparnasse's name, especially after this summer where she had found herself in a horrible situation involving him.

"That's right... It still amazes me that they let him return, I think that nearly every week he must have had a suspension for something or another," Cosette replied and opened the door to the classroom.

"Miss Fauchlevent, and Miss Thenardier it is good to see you girl's again," the English teacher Mr. Dumas greeted them, he then proceeded to find the slips of paper with their names, "here you are, go put your bags away and when you come back make sure you have a notebook and pencil."

The two girls nodded and went out the door to their lockers, while there Cosette spotted her boyfriend Marius Pontmercy who was putting away his backpack, "hello," she greeted him. He stopped what he was doing and looked up, "Hi," he smiled warmly, "oh 'Ponine's with you too? Good to see you!"

"Thanks Marius," Éponine smiled as she opened her locker and tossed her bag inside.

"Oh come on 'Ponine..." Cosette laughed, "you and I both know if you start off this year with your locker being a mess this will be the last time we will see it without an avalanche of papers."

Éponine sighed then hung her backpack up on the hook inside and grabbed what she needed for class, "so how was your summer?" she asked Marius.

"It was good, nothing really special or exciting," he shrugged and shut his locker door, "what about you?"

"Ehh..." she shrugged, "same old, same old, nothing too thrilling... Just a regular old summer job." she then slammed her door and together the three of them started back to the classroom. She noticed Cosette was giving her a look that clearly read, _"why don't you tell him?" _But instead she chose to ignore it.

"You sure your okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, all is good, nothing to worry about," Éponine replied trying to sound chipper, but deep down she knew he suspected something, she was never able to keep secrets from Marius. He always seemed to have a sense when something was troubling her and rarely was she ever able to avoid talking about it. While he may leave it on the back burner for now, she knew that at some point she would tell him everything.

"Alright... If you say so... But you always know if something is wrong you can talk to me," he opened the door for them and they stepped inside to take there seats. Soon after the bell rang and every student took there seats and Mr. Dumas stood up to start them off with a brand new year.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bell rang to signify lunch the hallway turned into a frenzy, students all dashing to the cafeteria and courtyard all the while making last minute greetings to those they hadn't seen all summer. Éponine calmly walked with Marius and Cosette and was keeping an eye out for the rest of her friends she had yet to see.

"Hey!" Jehan came running over to them, "it's great to see you three!" he smiled.

"You too Jehan," Cosette greeted him, "did you get a hair cut?" Éponine had noticed it too, his usually somewhat shaggy and close to shoulder length hair was gone.

"My mom made me do it, told me I couldn't come to school looking like I was homeless," he sighed, "I tried to explain I was trying to look Romantic like Lord Byron but she wouldn't hear it."

"Oh well I suppose you could try growing it out again?" she suggested.

Éponine nodded her agreement except in her mind she liked his new haircut and could not help but think that his mom was right, but even with his hair gone he still kept his style... If you could even call it that.

"So how is Azelma taking to high school?" he asked as they continued their walk to the cafeteria.

"I think she'll be fine, I'm not too concerned," Éponine replied, "I haven't seen her since this morning but I'm going to take it as a good sign."

"Are any of her friends from middle school here?" Jehan asked.

"I think so... That kid Owen Thompson is here... They used to be friendly towards each other," Éponine shrugged, "even if they aren't here I'm sure she'll have no trouble making new friends."

They entered the cafeteria to get their lunches and quickly aimed for a semi-occupied table outside, sitting at the table was Courfeyrac, his friend Alexandre Enjolras, and a senior by the name of Lucien Combeferre. "Would you like to sit down?" Courfeyrac asked them, "we have plenty of space."

Éponine noticed that Alexandre had looked up at her, she hated to admit it but he always seemed to make her feel nervous. There was no solid reason behind this feeling it just was so, she couldn't help but think it was his ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through her soul.

"Sure," Marius replied taking a seat next to Courfeyrac and he motioned for his friends to join him, Éponine quietly sat between Cosette and Jehan.

"Your name is Éponine Thenardier... Right?" Alex asked her.

She nodded her head, "yes..."

Courfeyrac started to laugh loudly, "Oh come on 'Ponine, he's not going to bite you! Are you Alex?"

Alexandre sighed and shook his head, "Courfeyrac, can you go five minutes without making some kind of joke or idiotic remark?"

Éponine heard Lucien snort attempting to hold in his laughter without bothering to look up from a copy of Plato's "The Republic."

"If you are willing to make it, I'll turn it into a bet," Courfeyrac challenged his friend.

Alex narrowed his eyes, "no... There is no need for that."

Courfeyrac sighed dramatically, "very well... If you must be that way."

Alex did not even bother to reply to him at this point he simply ignored him, so Courfeyrac turned his attention back to the small group of sophomores.

"So how is class going?" he asked them.

"It's been good so far," Marius replied for them, "so far all my classes have been with Éponine and Cosette but I think I have Biology with Jehan."

"Do you have it with Dr. Pasture during sixth period?" Jehan asked as he scanned his schedule.

"I believe so," replied Marius pulling out his own and examining it, "yes I do."

"I would ask you but you seem to have basically the same classes ..." Courfeyrac threw a look at Éponine.

She wanted to think of a smart reply to snap back at him with but she was struggling to come up with something good so she decided to leave it.

"Lucien," Courfeyrac tried to get his friend's attention, "Luc... Care to put the book down and be social?"

Lucien sighed and slipped a book mark into his book, "I'm sorry," he apologized to them, "I had just started the allegory of the cave and it was very interesting."

"Haven't you read that book ten times at least?" Courfeyrac looked at him exasperated.

"Perhaps, but with each reading I discover I learn something new," Lucien answered, "I feel the same about Candide and Common Sense."

"Have you ever considered reading something written in this century?" Courfeyrac asked.

"If someone writes as good as Hugo, Voltaire, Plato or any of the other great writers of the past... Maybe. Although I am a fan Wodehouse when it comes to reading simply for pleasure," he replied calmly.

"You set your expectations too high," Courfeyrac shook his head.

"Antoine please desist," Alex asked.

"First her, now you?" He pointed from Éponine back to Alex, "how many times have we discussed that I would much rather not be called Antoine? I hate that name," He wrinkled his nose.

"Well unless I feel the need to I'm not going to simply call you Courfeyrac," Alex replied, "it didn't work last year because your brother was a senior and it became confusing, and it won't work this year because too many people will have issues switching to just your surname." he explained.

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, "besides the two of you-"

"And Bella..." Éponine added.

"And Bella," he continued.

"And Charlotte and Damien..." she added his siblings, "and your parents..."

"Oh stop it," Courfeyrac interrupted her, "I get your point but it doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying..."

"But we all know it's not going to work!" Éponine replied in a sing-song voice.

Marius laughed, "sometimes I wonder... Since the day you met have you ever had one day when you don't fight or make fun of each other?"

"No," She and Courfeyrac replied simultaneously, they quickly looked at each other and started laughing.

The bell rang at the end of the day and Éponine quickly went to fetch her backpack from her locker, "so see you tomorrow?" she asked her friends.

"Of course," Marius replied, "oh I need to go my bus is going to leave soon..."

"Alright, bye Marius," Éponine smiled, "good to see you, we need to hang out more, the three of us."

"You're right," Marius nodded, "we should."

"We'll I'm always right," Éponine replied.

"Oh I know, I know, always right... But, I really must go..." He shut his locker, "see the two of you tomorrow," he then quickly kissed Cosette on the cheek.

Cosette and Éponine walked the other direction down the hall, "'Ponine..." Cosette started to speak.

"Yes?"

"Did something happen this summer? Something bad?" Cosette asked.

Éponine didn't know how to reply, she didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to speak about the abuse that had been dealt her direction by both her parents and Alain.

"There you are," Azelma walked towards them, "don't we need to catch the bus?" she asked.

"Right... We better get going... We'll talk tomorrow," replied Éponine happy her sister gave her an excuse to avoid any further questioning.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Cosette nodded, "bye 'Ponine, bye 'Zelma."

"By Cosette," Éponine replied, the only thing she could offer her friend was a weak smile as she walked away from her.

"Do you think our parents will be home tonight?" Azelma asked as they walked home from the bus.

Éponine shrugged, "I don't know... Why?"

"Just wondering," her sister sighed, " I hate it when they're there..." she then muttered.

Éponine put her arm around her sister, "I don't like it either but there really isn't anything we can do," she took a breath, "I mean it's not like we could take up permanent residence with Cosette."

"What, like adoption?" Azelma asked.

"I really don't know 'Zelma... I don't understand legal stuff," she replied, "come on lets go get Gavroche before he wreaks havoc on the neighborhood."


	3. Chapter 3

October 5, 2009

Éponine was waiting outside the school for Cosette who was busy with cheer leading practice, she had decided to spend sometime with her friend in order to begin working on a project they had been assigned for biology class. She had been flipping through her text book back and forth between the pages on animal, and plant cell structures. Then a long lanky shadow blocked the sun she had been using to read her book, looking up she saw a tall boy with dark hair, and dark eyes.

"Go away Al," she shifted away from him so the shadow did not block her any more, but Alain Montparnasse was insistent and he took a step over following her.

He then knelt down in front of her so that they were almost face to face, "what a greeting to be getting from you." his grin was practically sinister.

"I thought we decided it was over, I want nothing to do with you," Éponine sat up and shut her book.

"'We' never decided it was over, you just couldn't take the heat," he replied.

"Take the heat? That's what you call nearly breaking my neck?" she snapped viciously.

"Touchy I see, come on 'Ponine, for awhile we were getting along nicely, things were good for your father and mine." he put his hand on her cheek.

She slapped it away, "so that was what it was all about? Part of one of my fathers 'business ventures'?"

"Well now you didn't think I really liked you did I?" Alain smirked, "I mean look at you! Your hair is a mess, your clothes are god awful! You look practically homeless!"

That hurt Éponine hard, she had hoped that somewhere deep inside Alain had some sort of fondness for her even though he treated her terribly. She then looked down at her clothes, jeans that were wearing thin and an old, washed out, tee-shirt.

Alain laughed, "'business venture... I suppose it could be called that, and let it be on your head that it went sour as of today."

Éponine's heart stopped, this was bad news, could her relationship that she had with Alain really have been what had made that possible? But if so, why did it take until now for it to really come to light?

"You're lying!" She shouted.

"Really? You think so? Ask your father, he'll tell you all about it," he replied calmly, then walked away.

Éponine was angry but she kept her emotions hidden, even when Cosette finished with practice and asked how her research was going she told her nothing of the encounter with Alain.

That night Éponine was in the room she shared with Azelma, both were working quietly, down the hall they could hear Gavroche tinkering with an old rotary phone that a man who ran an antique store had given him. Down on the ground floor she could hear the voices of their parents, they sounded agitated and on the verge of some argument or another. It was an unspoken rule in the house amongst the Thenardier children that when ever their parents were in the house they tended to stay out of sight.

"The goddamn thing fell through!" Albert Thenardier shouted loudly, Azelma and Éponine stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"It's all that damn girls fault! She turned down his son!" He continued to shout.

"Did you not see what he did to her?" Marie-Therese shouted right back at him, although she didn't do it in the most conventional of ways she did care about her daughters.

"She should be able to handle it, she should know that this was important," her husband grumbled, he used to care for his children, but when things went bad that feeling was the first to go.

"Will you stop being such an ass?" their mother replied.

"That girl needs to learn, I need to teach her a lesson, you are going to stay out of it," Albert spoke.

Éponine paled when she heard those words, this could only mean the worst.

"ÉPONINE!" he hollered, "COME DOWN HERE!"

Éponine remained frozen for a moment and then got up and slowly got off the bed, she quietly walked towards the stairs that would lead her to her fate. She knew that the longer she delayed the worse she would receive.

"Come on, get down here now!" his voice was lowered slightly.

Éponine faced her father her eyes downcast, he was not a tall man but still held a couple of inches over his eldest daughter. But with the way that she was feeling right now, he might as well be standing twenty feet over her.

He slapped her across the face, hard, it did not connect with her cheek but with her eye causing it to sting badly. Éponine held onto her eye but her father yanked her hand away and pushed her into the wall, then directed another blow at her face, she slumped against the wall, her head down.

"That oughta' teach you," he spoke crossly, there was a trace of alcohol on his breath as well, then walked away.

She looked to her mother who had watched the whole ordeal silently, she gave her the fiercest look she could muster as she raised herself off the ground. "I hate you," she spoke bitterly and slowly ascended the stairs back to her room in pain.

She held her hand to her eye, it hurt terribly and seemed to be swelling shut, she was going to have a proper shiner in the morning, that was for sure. When she reached her room warm tears fell down her face, stinging against the tenderness of her face where she had been hit she knew there was no way to hide this, her friends were going to ask questions,what could she do? There was no way she could lie her way out of this one, not this time. She lay down on her bed and pulled her knees close to her chest, her breathing was quick and shallow.

"'Ponine?" Azelma called to her gently as she sat beside her sister on her bed, "I heard shouting and I thought I heard you scream."

Éponine was in no fit state to respond to her sister, even if she was able to speak she wasn't sure if she would be able to get the words out of her mouth.

"Éponine? What happened?" Azelma gently put her hand on her sisters shoulder and with her other hand pulled she pulled Éponine's hand from her face. The skin around her eye was angry red and in some parts was already turning purple, "How, how could they?" Azelma's tone suddenly became angry.

Éponine managed to the draw herself up into some sort of sitting position, her expression was weary, she sighed deeply.

"You didn't do anything wrong, they shouldn't have done that!" Azelma continued to speak angrily, "why?"

"It's over 'Zelma, it doesn't matter, it happened," Éponine replied with a defeated tone.

"But-"

"No, we can't do anything," Éponine cut her off before she could finish her statement.

"Are you going to be okay?" Azelma asked, now she sounded calmer.

"I'll be fine," she replied, her voice was a little shaky, "I'll be fine."

October 6, 2009

When Éponine awoke in the morning she realized that she had been right, her eye was swollen and surrounded by a lovely black and blue bruise, she could scarcely open her eye. Even if she did have any makeup to cover it up it would do little to hide the bruise. She quickly and quietly readied herself for school choosing not to dwell on that thought any longer.

"You ready?" Azelma asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Éponine replied, then they both picked up their backpacks they left the house and walked to their bus stop. Since no one else got on at their stop she had a few more minutes to be spared the pity and humiliation she she would receive from practically the whole students body at Victor Hugo High School.

When the bus arrived she clenched her hands into fists and breathed slowly, dreading to take those steps up onto the bus. Still she tried to maintain her pride and walked onto the bus with her held up high.

"Hey 'Ponine!" Courfeyrac called to her, "I've got seats for you two!" he gestured to a seat beside him as well as one across the aisle, the Thenardier girls quickly rushed to the open seats as the bus drove away from the stop.

"So how was your weeke-," Courfeyrac stopped, he had just noticed Éponine's black eye, "what the hell happened to you?" there was genuine concern in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," Éponine replied coldly.

"But this is serious, who did this to you?" he asked again.

"It doesn't matter," she lowered her head.

Courfeyrac looked over at Azelma to see if she would answer, her expression was blank, "I'm sorry," she mouthed to him, in return he just nodded his understanding. The rest of their ride to school was blanketed in a tense silence.

"I'll see you later alright?" Azelma turned to Éponine before going with her own friends to her classes.

"Hey Éponine!" Marius called to her from a distance, Cosette was standing beside him, she was going to have to face them sooner or later.

As she approached them she saw their joyful expressions change to that of shock and horror, "Oh my God 'Ponine, what happened to you?" Cosette asked.

"It's not a big deal," she replied turning away so that they could only see her good eye.

"Not a big deal?" Marius cut in, "have you not seen yourself? It looks like your eye is swollen shut!" he exclaimed.

"And if it is?" Éponine raised her voice, "no one was there to stop it from happening so why should I care about what happened?"

"Did your father do this?" he asked.

Éponine paused before replying to him, "yes."

"This is abuse, you can't let this go on," Marius was getting riled up again, "what if it get's worse? What if he hits 'Zelma next?"

"He won't... He would never, I wouldn't let him," Éponine explained, this was her first truly visible bruise that she could not hide or explain away.

"'Ponine, you need to make this stop!" Cosette replied horrified.

"What do I do?" Éponine shrugged.

"'Ponine, can't we do anything to help you?" Marius turned to her.

"Like what? Who can help me?" she scoffed.

"Alex's dad is a lawyer maybe he can-"

"That's the last thing I need! Someone legal getting involved!" she cut him off.

"Éponine, please," Cosette begged, "We know this isn't the first time something like this has happened before."

"You don't even know the half of it," Éponine replied, she sniffed trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"If you would tell us-" A bell rang cutting of Cosette's sentence and telling the three sophomores that they were late for class.

"We need to get to class..." Éponine tried walking away.

Marius grabbed her shoulder, "no we don't, this more important." he looked to Cosette who nodded in agreement.

Éponine groaned, she had been dreading this moment, but she simply followed Cosette and Marius to a small field near the school where they sat down.

"I can't believe you're letting me mar both of your perfect attendance records," Éponine attempted to make light of the situation but failed.

"Alright, you said we don't know the half of it, what do you mean?" Marius asked.

"I didn't mean anything," she replied as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"'Ponine you can be a really bad liar sometimes, what did you mean when you said that?" Marius repeated.

Éponine's heart sped up, "It... It happened over the summer," she started to explain, all the while her stomach turned itself into knots. "I found myself in a sort of relationship with Alain."

"But you hate him," Cosette cut in.

"I know, but he was being kind... So I accepted it," she replied feeling extremely embarrassed, "it lasted for nearly a month, but during the second week he started to get..." she paused, "he started to hit me, I ended it and it's been bad." she finished.

"Oh God, 'Ponine..." Cosette sighed.

"'Ponine, we'll always be there for you, you just need to talk to us," Marius answered and draped his arm around her.

She started to shake and her breath quickened as she began to let go of all the emotions she had been holding onto starting from over the summer.

Cosette held onto her friend as well, "I don't want you going back there, not you, not 'Zelma, and not Gavroche."

Éponine managed to stop for a moment, "where can we go? We can't just pick up and run away!"

Cosette thought about what Éponine said, she was right, where could the three of them go?

"What if you stayed at my house for a bit? Till we can figure out something?" She suggested.

"Really?" Éponine looked up her seemingly hopeful.

"Of course, but we may still need to get someone legal involved..." Cosette paused, Éponine frowned.

"'Ponine, we need to... You can't let this go on," Marius explained.

Éponine sighed, "fine."

Marius smiled slightly, "you need to know we are always here for you, don't push us away."

Éponine managed to stop her tears for a moment, "thank you." she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

The trio got up and made their way back to the school building, "first period's almost over," Marius glanced at his watch, "we can go and get our things for second period."he suggested.

"Yes, we probably should get to class," Cosette nodded her head, "You going to be alright 'Ponine?"

"Yeah, I will," she replied with a slight sniff, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom really quickly," she she then went into the building and headed for the nearest bathroom. When she entered she turned on the sink and splashed cold water on her face, when she stopped to wipe it off with paper towel she stared at her reflection. Her bruise had not changed, in fact it almost appeared that it was even worse then before, but her face was red and blotchy from all the crying she had been doing.

The door to the bathroom opened, Éponine turned to see someone from her class, it wasn't a girl she knew, just someone she had seen everyday.

"I'm sorry..." the girl paused in the doorway, her gaze went directly to Éponine's face, "are you alright?"

Éponine shrugged her shoulder, "it's not so bad."

The girl stepped into the bathroom and let the door shut, "really?"

"Yeah, it's just a little old bruise," she replied casually.

The girl looked at her confused, her attitude contrasted with what she was sure were tear stains on the other girl's face, "alright..."

"What's your name?" Éponine asked the girl.

"Oh, my name is Gwendolen, what's your name?" she replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"I'm Éponine, sorry we had to meet in a situation like this," she looked about the bathroom, "I suppose it's very odd for me to be doing this in a bathroom."

"No, it's alright," Gwendolen replied.

"Ummm... I guess second period starts soon?" Éponine asked, the other girl nodded, and for a moment there was silence.

"I think I'll be going then," Éponine nodded and slipped out of the bathroom leaving the girl somewhat shocked and confused about what had just occurred.

Éponine quickly walked to her locker, the bell had yet to ring so signify class ending so she was the only one in the hallway. Once she reached her locker she put her backpack on the hook and grabbed her supplies for her second period class.

"There you are! Feeling better?" Cosette called to her as she came up to her own locker.

"Yeah, I'm better," she replied shutting the door of her locker, "just can't wait for that parade of stares I'm going to get."

"Oh come on 'Ponine, just come up with some kind of good story. Like you wrestled a bear or something," Cosette smiled.

Éponine laughed a little, "me, fight a bear? I would be ripped to shreds... I got this from fighting with a very irritated flamingo."

Cosette smiled, then the bell rang, "here goes nothing..." Éponine muttered, all up and down the many halls of Hugo High doors were opening and students were pouring out of their classrooms. As Éponine walked past the students on her way to her Geometry class she could see students look at her and quickly look away, some even started to whisper to her friends. She sighed and lowered her head, there were going to be rumors that would spread like wild fire and come back to her at the end of the day.

Éponine could not have been happier for the bell to ring at the end of the day, "thank God!" she practically shouted as she stepped outside of the school.

"Éponine!" Cosette called to her, "go find 'Zelma, Toussaint can take us to pick up Gavroche at his bus stop before we stop at your house."

"Alright," Éponine nodded and quickly went in search for her sister, when she found her she was talking with some of her new friends, "Hey, 'Zelma, we need to go." she nodded her head in the direction of Cosette.

"We're going with Cosette today?" Azelma asked.

Éponine nodded, she could see that her sisters friends were staring at her, but any more who wasn't? After all she was sporting a black eye.

"Okay, bye!" she called to her friends as she walked over to Éponine, "may I ask why?"

Éponine wasn't sure if she wanted to go into the explanation at this moment, "you, me, and 'Vroche are gonna being staying with Cosette for awhile." she answered in the briefest manner she could.

"Is this about the, you know..." Azelma gestured to her eye.

"Sorta', now come on, we gotta go," she put her hand on Azelma's shoulder and they walked over to Cosette and Toussaint.

"Gav!" Éponine called as she stuck her head out of the car window, "over here!"

Gavroche looked in the direction of his sister, "I'll see you later Navet," he smiled at his friend before running towards the car, "we're goin' with Cosette?"

"Yeah, get in," Éponine opened the door and her brother climbed into the car.

"Toussaint, can we stop at their house first? Just for a moment," Cosette asked.

"Alright dear," Toussaint answered.

'''Ponine, what's going on?" Gavroche asked confused.

"We are going to the house to pick up our things, Cosette we could stay with her for awhile," Éponine explained.

"But why?" Gavroche asked, it wasn't that he really minded, in fact he would rather not stay at their house if he had to.

"Well..." Éponine hesitated, but that was enough for Gavroche to understand as Azelma had.

When they pulled up to their house on Gorbeau Avenue Éponine could see no cars in the driveway, or lights in the house, "alright, we'll just take what we need and go." She was the first to exit the car, her siblings soon followed.

When they had completed their packing of a good portion of their clothes, and what they considered to be their most prized possessions they came back out to the car and loaded their things into the trunk. "Cosette, what's going on?" Toussaint asked her charge.

"That black eye 'Ponine has... Her father gave it to her, I couldn't let them stay," Cosette looked at the housekeeper with wide eyes. "She's my best friend, I couldn't stand by and let her be beaten," she explained.

Toussaint smiled, "you have a good heart, but what will your father say?"

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind," Cosette shrugged her shoulders, then they heard the trunk click shut and the three Thenardiers climbed back into the car.

Toussaint stopped Éponine after she had put her things down in the Cosette's room, "will you let me take a look at your eye?" the older woman asked.

"Sure?" Éponine shrugged.

Toussaint gently placed her hands on the girl's face and looked at her carefully, "well I'm afraid there isn't much more we can do other than to ice it," she removed her hands, "you get yourself settled and I'll take care of that."

"Thank you, Toussaint," Éponine replied with a smile.

"'Ponine, 'Zelma!" Cosette called from the top of the stairs, "bring your stuff up!"

The two Thenardier girls grabbed their bags and dragged them up the stairs, "alright... Where would you like to sleep?" Cosette asked.

The Fauchlevent residence was not small, her father had his room on the ground floor, while Cosette's room along with a couple of bedrooms and a loft were on the second floor.

"I don't know," Éponine looked up and down the hallway.

"Well Gav's already claimed that room," Cosette pointed to one of the doors.

"Alright..." Éponine pondered for a moment, "I think I'll take the loft.

"I've got dibs on this room!" Azelma called out happily, never in her life had she had a room that was separated from her sister.

Cosette giggled, "so why don't you put your stuff down, and 'Ponine we better start on that Biology project."

Éponine sighed dramatically, "do we have to?"

"Do you want to fail?" Cosette asked.

"Fine..." she groaned.

"This would be easier if a didn't have to keep this thing on my eye," Éponine complained as she held an ice pack to her eye while attempting to draw an animal cell and it's organelles.

"You want me to do it?" Cosette asked.

"No, I've got it," Éponine continued to work, as she did so she could hear the noise of a car pulling into the driveway.

"I guess father is home," Cosette remarked.

"You know I've always wondered, what does your father do?" Éponine asked as she started drawing ribosomes onto the rough ER.

"I'm not even sure myself," Cosette replied, "he never talks about it, and does not bring his work home with him."

"How odd," Éponine spoke thoughtfully.

"Cosette? Your father is here!" Toussaint called up.

"Well would you like to come and say hello? I'm sure he'd love to see you," Cosette asked.

"Have you not looked at me recently? Do you think he won't wonder were this came from?" She removed the ice long enough to point at her eye, the swelling had gone down slightly but the skin around her eye was red due to the coldness of the ice.

"Well he's going to see it anyway, why does it matter if it's now or later?" Cosette grabbed at Éponine's arm, "come on, it won't be so bad." Éponine sighed and followed her friend down the stairs.

"Hello Papa," Cosette greeted her father as she embraced him.

"Hello Cosette," Mr. Fauchelevent replied, he then noticed Éponine standing on the bottom step, "very good to see you too Ms. Thenardier."

"Thank you sir," Éponine replied quietly.

"But what has happened to your eye?" he asked noticing the ice pack.

"It's nothing," Éponine turned away as he approached.

"Papa, may I talk to you later?" Cosette asked.

"Of course Cosette," Mr. Fauchlevent nodded, "now it seems I've disturbed the two of you from something important, go along and do your work."

The two girls promptly ran back upstairs, "see that wasn't so bad," Cosette smiled as they went back into her room.

Éponine sighed, "alright, it's just... It's awkward," she then sat back down and started work on the animal cell, once she finished the outline they started coloring it in together. Nearly a half an hour later they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a light knock at the door.

"Come in," Cosette called out.

Toussaint stuck her head into the room slightly, "it's time for dinner girls."

After they had finished dinner Éponine had settled herself on the couch with a book, Azelma was doodling in her notebook and Gavroche seemed to have vanished without a trace.

"Papa?" Cosette approached her father, "may I speak with you now?" she asked.

Mr. Fauchlevent looked up at his daughter, "of course, I need to do some work, we'll go to the study."

Éponine watched as her friend leave with her father, she knew what they were talking about, it was clear, she set her book down and waited for them to emerge.

The door to the study clicked and Cosette came out with her father, Mr. Fauchlevent approached Éponine, "I see no problem if you and your siblings stay here, but as I am sure my daughter told you before we may need to take some legal action."

Éponine looked down at her lap, "we do?" she asked.

"Yes, that will the be the only way that you can prevent your parents from harming either you or your siblings again," he explained, "do you understand?" Éponine nodded her head.

"Good, I'll see what I can do," with that Mr. Fauchlevent went back to his study to continue his work.

As Éponine finished brushing her teeth she could have sworn she heard a knock at the front door of the house, she paused for a moment to listen. She heard the knocking once more. Who could it possibly be at this time of night? She heard the door open and knew Toussaint had answered, "good evening," she greeted the visitor.

"Good evening, I would like to speak with Mr. Fauchlevent," the visitor answered.

Éponine felt as if the blood within her veins had turned to ice, of course she had never been truly safe here, this was obviously one of the places they would come looking for her first!

"Alright sir, if you will wait here for a moment," Toussaint's footsteps faded away as she went to fetch Mr. Fauchlevent.

"Yes?" Mr Fauchlevent asked as he came to the door, Éponine had peeked out of her room and tiptoed to the top of the staircase in order to better hear the conversation.

"I'm looking for the whereabouts of my three children," her father explained, "they haven't come home today and my wife and I wondered if perhaps they were here?"

"Please say no, please say no," Éponine tried to urge Mr. Fauchlevent with her mind, knowing fully that it was in vain.

"If I have seen them? Yes I have," Mr. Fauchlevent replied, "but they will not be returning with you, not now, and if they are lucky, not ever."

Éponine's heart beat fast, they were going to be alright! She could remain here with 'Zelma and Gavroche!

"You can't do that!" Mr. Thenardier shouted, "they're our children!"

"Who you abuse terribly," Mr. Fauchlevent replied calmly.

"You talkin' 'bout that black eye 'Ponine has?" Mr . Thenardier asked, "I had to teach her a lesson, and that was the only way I could make it clear to her."

"You should never resort to violence, you could be arrested for what you have done to that poor girl, and if I have any say in the matter I will see to it that you are!" Mr. Fauchlevent was beginning to raise his voice.

"You can't keep them here forever, I'm sure the law will see to that too!" Mr. Thenardier spat at him and slammed the door.

Éponine crept back to the loft that was now her room, there was still a certain fear within her that existed because her parents knew where she was. But there was also a sense of security, she was in a good home, with good people, it was a nice feeling. She lay on her bed taking in all that had occurred in less then 48 hours, from her confrontation with Montparnasse to receiving a black eye, and now she would never need to worry about things like that again. With these thoughts in her head she was soon lulled into a sleep.

"'Ponine get up!" Cosette pulled back the cover's on Éponine's bed.

Éponine yawned loudly and stretched herself out, she hated mornings, yet she managed to drag herself out of bed and she made went to shower. While in there she heard a knock at the door, "'Ponine hurry up!" Azelma complained.

"Isn't Cosette done with her shower? Why don't you use the one in her room?" Éponine responded while washing out her hair.

"Just hurry up!" Azelma shouted.

Éponine groaned and she quickly finished her shower, turned of the off the water and grabbed at her towel drying herself off, when she opened the door she saw Azelma standing there her red hair in disarray, "it's all yours."

"Éponine could you come here for a second?" Cosette called her to her room.

"Alright, but I really need to get dressed," she gestured to her towel.

"I know, so we'll do this quickly," Cosette pulled her into the room and over to her closet, she rifled around for a moment and pulled out a ballet pink shirt with dark wash jeans and flats, "figured you would like to where this? You were eying the shirt last week." she smiled.

Éponine looked at the clothes in her hand, "but I have my own clothes..."

"We are going shopping today, for you and 'Zelma," Cosette replied.

"But," Éponine wasn't sure what to say.

"No 'buts'," Cosette then sat Éponine down at her vanity and looked at her eye, "well it's starting to look much better." she then pulled out some coverup and foundation, she carefully applied it, trying to keep Éponine from flinching. When she finished she stood back to admire her handiwork, "well it's not completely foolproof but it looks better then it did before."

Éponine looked at her reflection in the mirror in from of her, yes the makeup was caked on to the point of nearly being ridiculous but you could hardly see the black and blue of the bruise. She continued to look at it from different angles noticing that the makeup like hand been blended well so it almost looked normal. "Thank you," she smiled.

"No problem, now go get dressed or we're going to be late for school," Cosette grinned.

Éponine quickly ran back to the loft and changed and admired the reflection, she glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "shit! I've gotta go!" she ran down stairs and into Azelma. "Wow, 'Zelma!" she noticed Azelma was also wearing clothes that belonged to Cosette.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she remarked to her older sister, "now stop gawking, we need to go!" The two girls ran down the stair where Cosette was waiting with Gavroche.

"Hey 'Ponine, 'Zelma! Why weren't you on the bus today?" called Courfeyrac who was standing with his arm around his girlfriend Mirabella Latour.

"You look nice, I love the outfit!" Mirabella commented with a smile.

"Thanks," Éponine replied.

"So where were you? Don't you know the bus is no fun without you?" Courfeyrac added jokingly.

"We're staying with Cosette for awhile," Éponine explained vaguely, she did not want to get into detail about the situation. She she turned to Cosette using her eyes to ask for a little help from her friend.

"Her parents went out of town suddenly, they needed a place to stay," Cosette lied.

Simultaneously Courfeyrac and Éponine gave her looks of disbelief, she was sure that she had never heard Cosette lie before, well maybe once or twice... But it was all few and far between.

"Alright..." Courfeyrac replied warily.

"Antoine!" Alex Enjolras called out to him.

Courfeyrac huffed at the usage of his first name, "morning Alex..."

"Oh come on you cannot possibly dislike the name Antoine that much." Alex responded.

"Well I do," Courfeyrac crossed his arms.

Alex shook his head, "Antoine," he sighed, "sometimes your are just flat out insufferable."

"Why thank you, insufferable is my middle name," Courfeyrac answered proudly.

"Really?" Éponine glanced at him, "I thought it was Martin!" she added cheekily, this caused Mirabella to giggle.

"Oh shut up," Courfeyrac glared at Éponine.

"Well I was only coming over to remind you of the assignment for Mr. Robins-Pierce class," Alex ignored Courfeyrac's comments, "the one about revolutionary governments? Describing their varoius successes and failures."

Courfeyrac groaned, "damn, I forgot about that..." as he spoke the first bell rang reminding them they had five minutes to get to class.

"We'd better go," Alex spoke first as the group began to disperse to their various destinations.


	5. Chapter 5

Éponine stared at the department store window with Cosette and Azelma by her side, "why are you doing this? I have clothes of my own."

Cosette looked at her friend, "clothes which you hate, and they are about to fall apart."

"She's right 'Ponine," Azelma interjected, "I wouldn't mind finally having something that didn't belong to someone else before me."

Éponine bit at her bottom lip, "but Cosette... You really don't need to do this for me."

"How much longer do you think that 'favorite' shirt of yours is really going to last?" Cosette asked, "last time it looked like it was already coming apart at the shoulder."

"But I could fix it easy!" Éponine protested.

Azelma groaned loudly, "'Ponine will you stop being so stubborn? Really your going to turn down shopping?"

Éponine couldn't help but giggle a little at her sisters attitude, "oh alright..." she sighed.

Cosette happily grabbed her friends hand and they walked into the store, Éponine lagging behind a little, she didn't take kindly to pity or charity.

"'Ponine that looks lovely on you!" Cosette commented when Éponine came out of the dressing room in a dress that was reminiscent of a flapper dress with a straight skirt and lace overlay.

Éponine looked at her reflection in the three way mirror and frowned, "okay it's nice, but when would I wear it?" she asked.

Cosette shrugged, "I don't know, but it's always good to have something nice around if something comes up suddenly." she suggested.

Éponine looked at the mirror once more, "it is kinda pretty..."

Azelma came out of her own dressing room in basic dark jeans and a nice shirt, "wow, talk about a vamp!" she exclaimed.

Éponine blushed a little at her sisters description of her and crept back into the dressing room, "you want it?" Cosette called out to her.

"I'll think about it," Éponine replied as she removed the dress and put on the clothes she had been wearing before. She looked at all the clothes that were in the dressing room, to the piles of "yes's" and "no's" that she had made, and the growing stack of "maybe's". Still she didn't feel right knowing that Mr. Fauchlevent was paying for something as frivolous as clothing for her and her siblings, even if they really did need it. It was no secret that Mr. Fauchlevent was a man of means, although his occupation remained secret, after all the houses on Plumet street, while old, where very nice. She sighed, outside she could hear a silly little ring tone she assumed to be Cosette's phone.

"Hello?" Cosette answered, she made a few more responses before hanging up, "'Ponine, 'Zelma, we need to go home soon, you almost done?"

Éponine looked at the piles once more and quickly sorted through the "maybe's" and adding the flapper dress to her pile of "yes's". "I'm done, just give me a sec," she responded as she gathered up the clothes and opened the door."

"So I see you've made your decisions?" Cosette looked at the pile in her arms, she was holding onto a pile of boys clothes they had chosen for Gavroche knowing that he would use all his power to not go with them. Once everyone collected all that they needed together they headed out to the cashier to pay for their new clothes.

When they got home it took some effort but they brought all their clothes up to their rooms, Éponine sat on her bed and looked at the bags that surrounded her feeling a sort of guilt deep in her heart. It was Cosette's kindness, why she was being so kind when many years ago Éponine had been terrible to her. How things had managed to change was due to the friendship they shared with Marius, then Éponine decided that she did not want his love just his friendship. Still even with Cosette now beside her as her friend she still felt haunted by the deeds that existed in her past.

"'Ponine you want help putting all that away?" Cosette was leaning in the door frame looking in on her friend.

Éponine looked up, she had been distracted with her thoughts up until that moment, "Uhhh... I guess?"

Cosette smiled and entered the room and helped her begin the tedious process of removing tags and folding the clothes to be put away. Once they had finished folding all her new clothes Cosette began pulling the clothes Éponine had brought with her from the drawers, "aren't you going to be glad to be rid of these things?"

Éponine began putting her new clothes into the now empty drawers and turned back to Cosette, she looked at the things that lay on the bed and smiled, "I guess I am." It was one step in the process of abandoning her old life and allowing her to move on.

"I would suggest he donate them," Cosette held up a raggedy shirt that read "Corinth Bar and Grill". "But I don't think they would take them, they seem too worn out," she placed the shirt back into the pile.

Éponine nodded, nearly all of her clothes were second hand and had been purchased at the local Goodwill, she doubted they would take them in such bad condition. "Is this what is was like when your father rescu... Took you away?" she asked.

"Sort of," Cosette had noticed that Éponine had almost used the word rescue but had stopped, she had been abused as a child with the Thenardiers, but she doubted the scars were as deep emotionally and physically as what Éponine had. "He gave me a doll, Catherine," she added, "a lovely porcelain doll with brown hair."

In the frequent times that Éponine had been to the Fauchlevent house she was sure she had seen that doll in Cosette's room. "Are you trying to help Azelma, Gavroche and I the way your father helped you?" Éponine asked.

Cosette looked at Éponine, "you are one of my best friends, and I don't want to see you get hurt like this," she gestured to the black eye.

At Cosette's kind words it felt as if her chest had gotten tangled into a million knots and she felt as if she was about to cry, but she held back her tears because she was stronger then that. "Thank you," she whispered as she hugged Cosette.

Then there was a knock at the door that surprised Éponine so much that she practically jumped, she stepped away from Cosette and opened the door to see her brother, Gavroche. He had grown a lot over the summer and now practically reached Éponine's height.

"Toussaint sent me to tell you it's dinner," Gavroche spoke.

"We'll be down in a minute," Éponine replied, in turn Gavroche gave her a mock salute before running down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, I know you have all been begging me for updates, here is one but I want you all to know that this may be sporadic for the next month. That is because I need to write the stories and keep up with my work at college which will be done at the latest at January 3rd. Anyway please enjoy the update!

* * *

That night Éponine lay in her bed just thinking, she didn't understand why it was so hard for her to accept kindness from Cosette, or really from anyone. Then again there was really little in her life that tended to make sense to her anymore, it was all too complicated, too confusing. She rolled over onto her side so that she was facing the wall, unable to sleep she found herself examining the wallpaper. The fact that it had a slight weave in it's texture as well as the fact that it had a very light colored floral print. She found herself running her fingers over the slightly raised flowers trying to determine what they were. Slowly she could feel her eyes getting heavy as they began to close, it was not long before she was finally fast asleep.

When her alarm went off the next morning she swore and cursed the wretched sound it made, but she was able to pull herself from her bed and drag herself to the bathroom to ready herself for school. Once she had gotten out of the shower and she was drying herself off she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. At this point the bruise was still purple, most of it was beginning to fade to a sickly yellow. Even though it still looked awful she knew that she would soon be free from the pain caused by the black eye. Another thing that she happened to notice was her hair, playing around with her wet curls she made an attempt to style it in some sort of fashion, when she had finished she left the bathroom to get dressed before asking Cosette to help her cover up her eye with makeup.

Pulling new clothes from the drawer and putting them on had and strange yet joyful feeling attached to it, it made her feel good about herself, the fact that she and Azelma would no longer be the odd ones out and laughed at for their bad clothes, when dressed she went to find Cosette in her room.

"Good morning," Cosette greeted as she finished putting her hair into a braid, today she had cheerleading practice and because of that she always liked to have her hair done for it ahead of time. "Like the outfit," she smiled acknowledging Éponine's new clothes, "knew you wouldn't have an issue with it for too long."

Éponine shrugged her shoulders, "okay, I guess you were right."

"Aren't I always?" Cosette grinned.

"Hey wait, that's my line!" Éponine laughed.

"It's a good one so I thought I would borrow it," Cosette giggled, "come on we better hurry up, let's fix up this bruise of yours." Because she had a better idea of what she had been doing the last time and Cosette had been able to accomplish the task in a much shorter period of time than the previous day.

It still amazed Éponine how she was able to cover it up so well, then again she knew that Cosette had much more skill and experience then Éponine in the area of makeup. Come to think of it, Éponine had no skills when it came to makeup, their mother had never taught her or her sister and she had never had money of her own to buy things like that. "You're gonna have to teach me how to do this someday," Éponine looked at her eye in the mirror.

"Cover up bruises?" Cosette asked confused, "I should hope we won't ever need to do this again."

"No I meant makeup, you think you could teach 'Zelma and I?" Éponine asked.

Cosette was not sure how to respond, she had never had a mother teach her how to do these sort of things either, everything she did she had learned from her favorite magazines. "Err..." she paused for a moment, "I suppose I could?"

Éponine smiled, "I guess something like that would call for a sleep over?"

"Sleepover? You basically live here now!"

Éponine looked to Cosette, "I know, it's just that we have yet to watch any movies, eat any popcorn-"

"And talk about getting you a guy," Cosette cut her off.

Immediately Éponine went scarlet, "can we not?" the main reason for her embarrassment was that her track record with boys was bad. On that list there was only one boy, a boy who had beaten her almost harsher then her father ever did, and now that Cosette knew about it she wondered why her friend wanted to set her up with someone.

"Eponine Celine Thenardier," Cosette used her friends full name, "how is it you are friends with so many boys and yet you have no interest in them?"

"Cosette, I hate to break it to you, they all have girlfriends..." Éponine explained.

Cosette paused for a moment, "oh right, not that I could ever see you with Courfeyrac anyway."

"Me with Courfeyrac? Are you mad? That's about as crazy as me getting with his friend Alex!" she exclaimed.

"Alex... Who's that?" Cosette asked.

"The blonde, he has blue eyes, really quiet," Éponine tried to describe him.

"Oh right! Alex, you know he's kinda cute," she grabbed her school bag from beside her bed.

"Cosette!" Éponine looked at her friend wide eyed.

"What?" Cosette asked her innocently.

"Marius?" Éponine spoke as if she needed to remind Cosette of her boyfriend.

"All I said was that Alex was cute, does not mean I'm going to run off with him and leave Marius behind," Cosette replied, "besides I love Marius."

"Good, you had me worried for a second," Éponine grabbed her backpack and followed Cosette down the stairs.

"But what's wrong with Alex?" Cosette asked, "for you?"

"I don't think I've ever actually spoken to him," Éponine answered.

Cosette sighed, "well I suppose that is a problem."

"Can you stop playing at matchmaker?" Éponine begged.

"Maybe, once we find someone for you," Cosette replied.

Éponine sighed deeply and shook her head, "you are crazy, it's not gonna happen, at least not this year."

"Oh stop being such a downer," Cosette playfully pushed at her shoulder.

"What are you two talking about?" Azelma approached them, half a bagel in her hand.

"Eponine's love life," Cosette turned to Azelma.

"Or lack of one," Éponine cut in.

"Why?" Azelma asked.

Cosette shrugged her shoulders, "why not? It's always fun to speculate."

"Who are you speculating her with?" Azelma wondered.

"Oh just that junior, Alexandre Enjolras," Cosette smiled.

"An upperclassman?" Azelma looked at her sister with surprise.

"I never said I was interested..." Éponine blushed.

"Isn't he the blonde one?" Azelma asked Cosette who nodded as a response.

"Girls, Gavroche we need to go," Toussaint called, so the four of them headed for the car in order to go to school.

"You have a strange group of friends," Alex sighed at Courfeyrac's latest tale about his friends, "how you've gotten to know them is beyond me..."

"What?" Courfeyrac asked, "the sophomores aren't that bad."

"I never said they were, but must you always pick on that one girl?" Alex asked, "what's her name?"

"Éponine?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I think that's it," Alex responded.

"Well I guess you could just call us two warring personalities," Courfeyrac shrugged his shoulders.

Alex glared at him, "warring personalities?"

"I guess that's just the way we are," Courfeyrac responded, Alex sighed and walked away.

* * *

I want to thank all you for your wonderful reviews! They keep me going, and writing wonderful updates!


	7. Chapter 7

October 12, 2009

Éponine had been putting the finishing touches on the Biology project she shared with Cosette in the living room, as they worked there was a knock at the door. Éponine turned to the door, instead of Toussaint opening it Mr. Fauchlevent opened it himself, standing there was a woman with close cropped hair and a briefcase in her hand. "Hello, I'm Estelle Matrin with Child Protective Services, I belive you called us the other day... Mr Fauchlevent?" she looked at a sheet of paper in her hands and back to Mr. Fauchlevent.

"Yes I did," Mr. Fauchlevent let Estelle into the house.

"This is about gaining custody of the Thenardier children?" Estelle continued with her questions, "are all three of them here right now?"

Éponine completely stopped her work and focused on the conversation that Mr. Fauchlevent was having with with the woman from Child Protective Services

"Do you have a room so I could speak to them one at a time?" Estelle asked, Mr. Fauchlevent pointed to his study.

"Who would you like to talk with first?" Mr. Fauchelvent asked.

"The oldest, Éponine? You said she has a black eye?" Estelle looked at her paper again, "yes, I'll speak with her first.

Mr. Fauchelvent walked over to the two girls, "Éponine? This woman would like to speak to you."

Éponine stood up and walked over to the woman, she followed her into Mr. Fauchelvent's study, they both sat down and looked at each other.

"Hello Éponine, my name is Estelle, Mr. Fauchlevent called us to see if we could help you," Estelle explained with a friendly smile.

Éponine did nothing of the sort to introduce herself to this strange woman, instead she waited to see what the woman had to say about the matter.

"Alright, what can you tell me about that black eye of yours? Where did you get it?" Estelle asked.

Éponine put her hand to her eye without even thinking about it, part of her wanted to lie, but she knew Mr. Fauchlevent wanted these people to help her and her siblings so lying was a bad choice. "My father... he hit me," she answered quietly.

"Alright," Estelle started taking notes, "is this the first time he has hit you?"

Éponine shook her head, "no."

"When did this begin?" Estelle asked.

"I was in 6th grade, that's when it started, it didn't start getting bad until 7th and 8th grade," Éponine explained while she watched Estelle take her notes.

"Alright, is this the worst it's ever been?" Estelle looked at Éponine.

Éponine took in a deep breath, "n-no..."

Estelle put her pen down briefly, "so why has this never been brought up with Child Services before."

Éponine didn't want to look at Estelle directly, "I've always been able to hide it," she explained.

Estelle picked up her pen again and made a few more notes, "I see, why did you hide it?"

"I-I didn't want my friends to worry about me," she still didn't dare look at Estelle who pursed her lips as she continued to write more notes.

A few hours later Estelle had finished questioning the Thenardier children thoroughly, after that she pulled Mr. Fauchlevent into the study to speak with him.

"They are all showing signs of abuse, the younger two seem to have suffered more from neglect and emotional and verbal abuse, the older seems to have suffered the same and physical abuse." she explained to Mr. Fauchlevent, "it seems that when ever her father or anyone else tried to hit the other two she would step in and stop it, getting beaten in the process."

"I see," Mr. Fauchlevent replied nodding his head, "so what is to be done."

"We will look into the matter some more with the parents," Estelle explained, "then since it is very unlikely that it will be proven they have not been abused put into foster care."

Éponine had been sitting next to Cosette while they stood near the door eavesdropping on the conversation, she gripped at her friends hand in fear.

"Instead of being put into the system, is there anyway they could remain here with us?" Mr. Fauchlevent asked, "I would be willing to be the guardian of those children."

Estelle sighed, "you are not on our records as part of our system in the New York area, it's unlikely that any of my superiors would let you do something like that."

"Please," Mr. Fauchlevent asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Estelle replied, she then clicked her briefcase shut, immediately Éponine and Cosette backed away from the door and returned to what they were doing.

Estelle bid them all a good evening and left the house, they could hear her car backing down the driveway and into the street. Once they heard that noise then tense feeling that hung in the air immediately began to dissipate.

"I hope they don't put you in foster care," Cosette replied sounding worried.

Éponine agreed, she had heard plenty of horror stories about the system, it was another one of the reasons that she tried to never speak about the abuse to anyone that she knew. "Maybe we should distract our selves," she suggested.

"Pizza and a movie?" Azelma cut in.

At the mention of pizza Gavroche looked over at them, "you're going to order pizza? Can I get in on this?" he asked.

Éponine laughed and gave her younger brother a hug, he desperately tried to escape her grasp, "no more hugs!" he complained.

Éponine smiled at him, "you can join us if you really don't mind watching a chick-flick."

Gavroche wrinkled his nose, "a chick-flick? Yuck!"

The three girls laughed, "oh come on let him watch," Azelma sighed, "I know he likes Princess Bride!"

"Princess Bride?" Gavroche asked excitedly, "that's not a chick-flick!" he then pretended to brandish a sword. "My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die!" He ran at Éponine and started tickling her.

"No! Gav stop!" she pleaded all the while laughing, she did everything in her power to avoid being tickled but was failing.

"Who will join me on my conquest?" Gavroche declared as he tickled Éponine's weakest point, the back of her neck.

"Gav, please! That's not fair!" she complained as Azelma and Cosette joined in their tickle fight.

It didn't take long before they were all sprawled out on the floor feeling exhausted, Éponine clutched at her stomach which ached from all the laughing she had done. She slowly sat up and turned to Gavroche who was trying to catch his breath, "wanna call it a truce?" she held out her hand to him.

Gavroche huffed but he shook her hand, "alright, a truce... So can we still watch the movie?"


	8. Chapter 8

"You and Cosette both seem a little tired today," Jehan commented as he went with his friends to get their lunches.

"We had pizza and watched 'Princess Bride' last night," she explained, "all of us ended up staying up more than a little late."

"Any reason for the occasion?" Jehan asked.

Éponine shook her head, "no, not really, just felt like it."

"Hey guys over here!" Courfeyrac shouted from across the cafeteria.

Éponine sighed, "couldn't I have gone just a few more minutes before dealing with Antoine's insanity?"

Jehan and Marius laughed at her offhanded comment, but anyway they approached their friend to join him for lunch. Today Courfeyrac was sitting with Bella, and Alex along with a few other classmates of his that Éponine knew only slightly.

"Hey, wanted to introduce you to some of my other friends from my class," he motioned for the four sophomores to sit down. "This is Andre Feuilly," he nodded to a boy with somewhat long blonde hair and green eyes, he was bent over his sketch pad making a drawing of some sort.

"This is Chris Bahorel," he pointed to a tall, somewhat thin boy wearing a "Victor Hugo High School Rebels" wrestling tee-shirt. "And Ben Grantaire," he acknowledge a disheveled looking boy who seemed to care very little about his appearance, in other words almost the opposite of Courfeyrac.

Andre stopped his sketching for a moment to look up at who had joined them, "Courfeyrac, are these your sophomore friends that you always go on about?"

Éponine looked at Andre confused, what exactly did Antoine tell him about her and her friends.

"Why yes, you already know Marius and Jehan, this is Cosette and Éponine," he introduced the two girls.

"Pleasure to meet you," Andre smiled at them and shook their hands from across the table.

Éponine tried to take a glance at the sketch pad, "what are you drawing?" she asked.

Andre looked at his pad as well, "oh it's nothing much, just a doodle," he shrugged his shoulders.

"May I look at it?" she asked.

"I suppose?" Andre replied and passed her the sketchpad.

Éponine smiled as she looked at his work, "wow! I wish I could draw like that!" she exclaimed.

"How many of you are interested in attending the Hugo High Halloween Dance?" A girl with long brown hair stood at the table clutching a stack of orange flyers. "Anyone? Any takers?" she held out one of the papers to Courfeyrac.

"Well Mimi I'm surprised they got you roped onto their committee," Courfeyrac laughed as he took a flier.

"I wasn't roped," she girl put her hands on her hips but with a little difficulty due to the papers, "I said if they payed me in orange Tic-Tacs I would do it," she explained.

"Because of course that isn't being roped," Courfeyrac rolled his eyes.

Mimi glared at him but quickly switched back to her smile, "anyone else interested in the Halloween dance? No? Well I'll leave some fliers here just in case." She placed some of the orange flyers on the table and went off to her next destination.

Éponine looked at the flier that advertised the school's annual Halloween dance, last years had been a total disaster to the point that most students thought it would be the end of it. According to the paper she held in her hand this was not to be true, "I suppose it could be fun?" she gauged the reaction of all of those at the table, it seemed to be lukewarm. "Cosette?"

Cosette grabbed one of the fliers, "looks like there will be games, bounce house, and some kind of haunted house... I dunno, maybe..."

"Well it could be fun," Éponine shrugged.

"But last year it sucked," Courfeyrac complained, "why would it change?"

"Maybe it changed because last year sucked," Éponine suggested, there was a brief silence, "well I want to go."

"I agree with 'Ponine," Prouvaire added.

Courfeyrac snorted, "the only reason you are going is because you have a crush on Mimi."

Jehan's face turned red, "that's not the only reason..."

The table erupted in laughter except for Alex, who had not taken part in the conversation at all, "what do you say Alex?" Courfeyrac asked, "interested in going to the Halloween Dance?"

Alex turned to Courfeyrac, "in most cases I would say no, but I know that you are going to drag me with you anyway."

"Come on Alex," Chris interjected, "it's not like Courfeyrac is going to lead you to the guillotine, it's just a dance."

"A stupid social function," he mumbled.

"And now we will take time to view the Enjolras in his natural habitat," Chris made a square out of his hands as if he was filming with a camera.

"See how he glowers?" added Ben, "do not be alarmed this is his natural personality."

Éponine wanted to laugh and was struggling to hold back her giggles, "oh come on you guys that's not very nice." she spoke up.

"Ah, but Ms. Éponine, it is always our goal to evoke some kind of emotion out of this stoic creature," Ben pointed to Alex who sighed.

"I do have emotions," he turned to Ben, "but it is not always necessary to show them."

"Okay, so you are like Data from Star Trek Next Gen?" Chris grinned.

"No, I'm not an android or a robot," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Aha!" Courfeyrac explained, "I detect the emotion of annoyance!"

"Yes you do," Alex looked at him, "now Antoine, will you please shut up?"

By the end of the day the school had been plastered with fliers for the dance, "'Ponine, do you really want to go?" Cosette asked as she walked with her and Marius down the hall.

"Why not? If anything it can't be worse then last year?" Éponine shrugged.

"I suppose you have a good point," Marius nodded, "after all I don't think you can have anything better than the malfunctioning dunk tank..."

"That's right!" Cosette exclaimed, "don't you remember? Mr. Javert got soaked when the spring snapped!"

This brought on a round of laughing amongst the three as they recalled what happened, "that was amazing," Éponine smiled.

"'Ponine!" Azelma can running down the hall, "I got lost trying to come back from art class with Ms. Delacroix and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Oh come on 'Zel," Éponine smiled, "you really don't think that we would leave you?"

"Okay so I overreacted," Azelma shrugged, "hey Marius," she greeted the older boy, "I don't get to see you much anymore."

"It's good to see you 'Zelma, so how is your Freshman year been so far?" he asked the younger Thenardier.

"It's hard but I'm doing good," she answered.

"Welcome to high school," Marius smiled, "but if you are anything like 'Ponine I'm sure you can survive."

"Thanks Marius, I guess I'm a survivor," Éponine sighed.

"You don't believe in yourself, that's your problem," he turned to Éponine, "it's not necessarily a bad thing to be a survivor, you are probably the strongest person I know."

Éponine smiled, no one had ever told her this before, it had almost come as a shock to her that Marius even thought that about her. "Thank you Marius," she replied in a much more genuine tone then the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

October 15, 2009

It took very little time for the Thenardier children to develop a routine in the Fauchlevent house, as if the lived there for their entire lives and one morning, not too late in October, as Éponine was going through what she did every morning she looked at herself in the mirror. She touched her eye gently, the bruise was gone, it had completely faded away, her face had returned to what she liked to see every day. It had been nearly a week and a half from when she took the hit, which slowly faded from black and blue, to eventual yellow, now it was finally gone. As soon as she finished getting dressed she ran down stairs to find anyone who would bother to listen to her, "it's gone!" she exclaimed happily to Gavroche who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's gone?" he asked, then he looked at his sister's face, "oh the shiner! It's gone!" he smiled, it made him happy to see Éponine so excited.

"What are you two going on about?" Azelma grumbled, it was clear that she was still very tired.

"The bruise, it went away!" Éponine was now downright giddy.

"'Ponine, don't you need help with your make up?" Cosette entered the kitchen, she then looked at Éponine to see the wild grin on her face and her black eye gone, she smiled. "I guess you don't."

"I know, isn't that great!" Éponine exclaimed.

"Well come on then, don't you want to show it off at school?" Cosette laughed.

"I wouldn't call it showing off," Éponine grabbed at her backpack, "I'm just happy is all."

"Well now you don't have to worry about working a black eye into your Halloween Costume," Azelma chimed in.

Éponine through her a glare, "that was never I problem, I suppose I could have been Nancy from Oliver, I like her."

"Well you could still do it," Cosette suggested, "all we need to do is find you a red dress, right?"

Éponine thought about it for a moment, "I suppose it could work," she replied, "but why worry about it now? I have a few weeks!"

"Make that closer to two," Azelma responded.

"That's plenty of time," Éponine smiled as she walked out the door.

Not many people took to notice that there was a change about Éponine, but to her that was good, she was no longer in the spotlight as the girl with the black eye. She had returned to her life as being Éponine Thenardier, a sophomore at Hugo High who tended not to cause much concern amongst anybody except for Mr. Javert, the dean of students.

"Hey Marius," she greeted her friend as he approached his locker.

"Hey, you seem awfully chipper this morning, something happen?" He smiled, then he immediately noticed, "your black eye is gone, I know it was fading but 'Ponine," he grinned, "this is great!"

All Éponine could do was smile, "it's good to be back to normal."

Marius laughed, "funny to hear you say that, don't you always promote the idea 'normal is boring'?"

"Okay but that doesn't apply to every situation," Éponine shrugged her shoulders, "you are taking my words out of context."

"Whatever you say 'Ponine," Marius smiled, "come on we should probably get to class."

Today had been the best day that Éponine had in a long time, of course things had improved since moving in with Cosette, but today had overall been the best. The happy feeling remained with her all day and continued on the way back to Cosette's house. Except when they got back there was a strange car parked in front and Mr. Fauchlevent's was in the driveway. "Isn't you father home early?" Éponine mused.

"He is," Cosette noticed, "I wonder whose car that is..."

The four of them plus Toussaint entered the house quietly, and shut the door quietly behind them, Éponine immediately could pinpoint voices coming from Mr. Fauchlevent's office. She had the strongest urge to stand by the door and eavesdrop on the conversation and it took an immense ammount of will power (and Cosette pulling her away from the door) to leave it be.

"I'm sure we'll find out what's going on soon enough," Cosette smiled, "besides what if it has nothing to do with us."

Éponine sighed, "well I suppose that would be sufficiently awkward," so she went to go and do her homework simply because she had nothing that would let her procrastinate.

The house was quiet except for the voices coming from behind the door for the next half an hour, the only thing was when Gavroche threw his book to the ground and sighed loudly. "I'm bored..." he complained.

At that moment the door to the office opened and the woman from three days before, Estelle Martin, stepped out along with Mr. Fauchlevent. "We are still conducting the investiagation against the parents, it so far what we have uncovered is they have been possibly linked with other crimes and felonies." she spoke.

"But they can stay with us?" Mr. Fauchlevent asked, "I will become their guardian?"

Estelle sighed, "it took a lot of work but I was able to convince my supervisors, the only catch is that over the next few months we will be sending some around to check and see how they are doing."

The Éponine looked at Cosette with a bright smile, she could not hide her elation at the fact that she no longer would ever have to return to the place she had once called home.

"We may need to put them in therapy or a support group," Estelle lowered her voice so that only Mr. Fauchlevent could here, "it might do them a world of good."

"Thank you Ms. Martin for the good news, I'm glad we got this sorted out." Mr. Fauchlevent replied.

Estelle nodded and left the house, Mr. Fauchlevent approached the Thenardiers, "judging by your expressions you heard the conversation?" he asked Éponine.

"Yes," she was still grinning, "thank you sir."

Mr. Fauchlevent smiled at her kindly and then returned to his office to continue with work that he had yet to finish.

Cosette threw her arms around Éponine and gestured for Azelma to join them, "now we are truly like sisters!"

"Hey what about me?" Gavroche asked feeling a little left out.

"And you too Gav," Cosette ruffled the boy's hair.


	10. Chapter 10

October 31, 2009

"Ouch!" Éponine complained as Cosette put bobby pins into her hair in an attempt to style it.

"Sorry," Cosette apologized, "but you did ask me to do this for you."

"I didn't know it would hurt this much," Éponine grumbled and rubbed her scalp.

"Hold still, I'm almost done," Cosette put in the last few pins, "alright, I think it looks good."

Éponine turned her head trying to get a better view, her unruly curls had been slightly tamed into a simple Victorian Era style. "Thanks," she smiled at Cosette and then set to work on her makeup. She had been given a few lessons earlier in the week and wanted a chance to do it herself. Also Cosette had begun pinning her long brown hair into a tight but and pulling something reminiscent of a stocking over her hair before throwing on a blonde wig.

Éponine finished her eye liner, and dark red lipstick, placing the items on the vanity she got up to look at her full reflection. She was wearing a wonderful, floor length, red dress that they had found in a vintage store. "Do I look like Nancy?" she asked Cosette.

Cosette fixed her makeup and fluffed out her wig a bit, "'Ponine, it looks great," she smiled. "Is this one straight?" she looked at her mirror with scrutiny, "I'm not sure if it is..."

Éponine examined the wig as well, "looks like it." She then picked up the small tiara that was sitting on the vanity, "don't you need this too?" she handed it to her friend.

Cosette realized she had forgotten the tiara and took it from Éponine, "thanks!"

There was a knock at the door, "Come in," Cosette called.

The door opened and Azelma was standing there, she was wearing an red-orange sweater, plaid skirt, tights and black converse, her hair had also been straightened. "Are you two almost ready? We are going to be late."

"Sorry our costumes aren't that simple, Ms. Pond," Éponine replied.

"We're done, sorry 'Zelma," Cosette smiled, "come on 'Ponine, let's go," the three of them walked down the stairs where Cosette's father was standing.

"Don't stay out too late," he cautioned, "and you are getting a ride back with the Courfeyrac boy?" he asked warily.

"Yes Papa," Cosette grinned, "but Antoine really isn't that bad, you don't need to worry."

Mr. Fauchlevent sighed, "you three have fun," he smiled a bit.

The three girls got into the car, there was a little bit of a struggle due to the puffiness of both Éponine and Cosette's dresses. Despite all that they were off to Victor Hugo High School's Annual Halloween Dance.

Éponine had to admit that in the department of decorations they had stepped in up quiet a bit from the previous year. The gym was bathed in red light, dry ice made a thin layer of fog and fake spiders and cobwebs was a nice touch.

"Cosette, 'Ponine, 'Zelma!" Marius waved to them.

"Is he wearing what I think he is wearing?" Éponine giggled as Marius approached them when he got closer to them she decided to speak up. "How shall we address you tonight? Monsiuer Emperor of the French?"

"No need, Alex already started calling me Buonaparte," Marius rolled his eyes but then looked back at Éponine, "you guys look great, not let me guess," he smiled, "Glinda?" he pointed at Cosette first.

"It's Galinda," she corrected him.

"Fine, Galinda," he then looked at Azelma, "Ginny Weasley?"

"I'm Amy Pond!" Azelma laughed.

"So that leaves 'Ponine..." Marius thought about it for a moment, "I'm gonna have to guess Nancy from Oliver?"

"One point for Pontmercy!" Éponine giggled.

"Now wait, I guessed Cosette's correctly," Marius complained.

"Hey underclassmen!" Courfeyrac shouted at them, he was standing with Mirabella and were dressed as Mickey and Minnie Mouse. "Get off the sidelines and come and join the real party!"

Éponine followed Courfeyrac to the wild dancing crowd with Marius, Cosette, and Azelma following her.

After awhile Éponine was getting tired and thirsty, once the "Time Warp" finished she went to get a drink from the water fountain. She lowered her lips to the cool stream of water, after a few gulps she was beginning to feel refreshed. When she finished she carefully dabbed at her lips so she wouldn't mess up her lipstick.

"Well lookie here..."

Éponine turned to see Alain Montparnasse, she didn't immediately recognize him because he was wearing a half mask and a large black cape.

"What do you want Alain?" she growled.

"Can't an old flame tell his girl how pretty she looks?" he smiled darkly, "you do look absolutely stunning tonight." He traced his finger on the neckline of her dress which was rather low cut.

"Don't touch me!" She stepped away from him but managed to back her self into the wall.

"Uh oh... The little rabbit looks trapped," His eyes flashed.

"'Parnasse I swear if you get any closer," Éponine's voice was starting to get louder.

"What do you swear?" Alain taunted, "what the hell could you possibly do to me?" he ran his hand up the bodice of her dress and raised it as if to strike her.

"Step away from her!" someone yelled.

Alain took a step back to see who was stopping him, it was Alex, "back off pretty boy, she's mine." He grabbed at Éponine's shoulder making her wince in pain.

"Stop it, right now!" Alex warned, when Alain didn't stop he ran up to him and punched him in the nose. The force behind it wasn't enough to break it, but enough to cause it to bleed.

"You're gunna regret that pretty boy!" Alain snapped before ducking out of the gym to go and clean up his face.

They were now surrounded by their friends, "are you alright?" he asked and shook out his wrist from the punch, he was dressed like a greaser.

Éponine glared at Alex, "thank you but I didn't need your help!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry but it looked like he was harassing you!" Alex replied just as coldly.

"I can handle Alain by myself, I don't need help from you!" she shouted before turning on her heel and storming out of the gym.

Alex huffed and shook his head, but instead of returning to the dance he went out in an attempt to clear his head and collect his thoughts. To do so he found himself in the library, it was a comforting place full of comfortable chairs and books. As he wandered back into the history section he heard sniffling coming from behind one of the book stacks. Was someone else having a bad night too? Peering through the bookcase he could see the red dress and mass of brown curls that belonged to Éponine, "great..." he muttered to himself. He noticed that after he said that she looked up and around even directing her gaze to the bookcase he was standing behind. She certainly was a sorry sight, her face was flushed and her makeup was on the verge of running down her cheeks.

"Who's there?" she called out with almost a frightened tone, "Alain is that you?" she sounded almost fearful when she said it, Alex noted. Instead of causing her more fright and anguish he stepped out from behind the bookcase.

"Oh it's you," the same hostility that had been in her voice before had returned, "did Marius or Antoine make you come find me?" she glared, "Well you can tell them I'm not coming," she wiped at her eyes.

"I was not sent here, I just came to clear my head," Alex explained.

"Whatever," Éponine turned away from him.

"Come on, all I did is try to help you out and you are acting as if I committed some kind of mortal sin against you," Alex's temper was raising a little bit but he tried to moderate it.

"I don't need help from you, or from anyone for that matter," she explained, "no one has been around to help me with him before..." she paused, "why should you start caring now?"

Alex tried to figure out how to answer her, but he wasn't even sure why he stepped in, "why not?" he replied hating his response.

"I hardly know you, that's why!" she responded, "why should you care what Alain does?"

This made Alex stop and think, it wasn't that he felt anything for Marius's friend, and she was right, he didn't know her. All he knew about her was that she shared friends with him and he had only heard stories about the "famous" Éponine through them. He had never actually met her until the beginning of this year, just passing in the hallways when he would see her last year, and sometimes when they had been in middle school. Until now she had just been another face in the crowds of the student body, someone who didn't mean anything to him. Then he remembered when he started caring, the day she came to school with a black eye, he had asked Marius about it, but he said that he had sworn to Éponine that he would not tell anyone. That was when he started wondering more about Éponine Thenardier.

"He looked like he was going to hurt you," Alex replied.

"So what? It's not new..." Then she froze, why was she admitting to abuse?

"It's not new? This has happened before, from him?" Alex now felt concerned for this girl.

Éponine stood up, "I've said too much, I'm just gonna go," she started walking away.

Alex grabbed her hand, "wait."

Éponine looked into his brilliantly blue eyes, "yes?" she replied, his intense gaze made her voice just a little above a nervous squeak.

"Maybe I stepped in where I shouldn't have but I was... Worried," Alex replied for a lack of better words to describe the situation.

Éponine began to smile a bit, "worry? I thought Antoine said you don't have emotions."

Even Alex couldn't help but laugh a little, "then I guess he doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does."

Éponine giggled a little, "Alex?"

"Yes?"

She wasn't sure what compelled her to do it but she embraced him, "thank you," she whispered in his ear. At first Alex felt uncomfortable but after awhile he was warming up to the feeling, so was Éponine, when they both realized how comfortable they were the immediately broke apart.

Éponine was blushing, "sorry, I don't know what came over me." She then quickly left the library and went back into the direction of the gym leaving Alex alone in the library dumbstruck.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Courfeyrac gestured to his car, it was an old Mustang that only worked occasionally. Éponine quietly got into the car followed by Cosette and Azelma, Marius took shotgun. "So how was everyone's night?" he asked trying to make light and idle chit-chat.

"I had a good time," Cosette smiled, "what about you 'Ponine?" she turned to Éponine.

Éponine had turned her gaze to the window as the car started, "it was good," and she said nothing more for the rest of the ride back to Cosette's house.

As she worked hard to remove the last traces of makeup she began thinking again, "_why had she hugged Alex? What had he done that was any different that Marius..."_ That was it, Marius had never been around to protect her from Alain, he was always there after the fact. In a way Alex had saved her, so it was really only proper to thank him, even if she didn't want to be saved. She looked at the clock in the bathroom to see that it was nearly one in the morning, she sighed, at least she didn't need to wake up early in the morning. As she was leaving the bathroom she was stopped by Cosette.

"Just wait," Cosette called to her, "it seemed like something happened with you and Alex tonight."

"It was nothing Cosette," Éponine turned to go to her room.

"If it was nothing why did it end with you shouting at him?" Cosette asked, "something happened, can't you trust me to understand?"

Deep down Éponine wanted to tell Cosette everything, from what happened with Alain, to her encounter with Alex in the library and how she was feeling about all of it. "It was a minor disagreement," she lied trying to brush it off, "really, it just got a little heated."

"'Ponine, please stop lying to me and to yourself," Cosette pleaded, "you are only doing harm to yourself when you act this way."

Éponine realized that Cosette had known her long enough to tell when she was flat out lying, also coupled with being observant of situations made her aware of when something was up. "Alain was harassing me," she sighed.'

"So you shouted at Alex because of something Alain did?" Cosette asked.

"No, he helped me and I didn't want his help," Éponine explained, "I got mad and I yelled at him, what's done is done."

"But 'Ponine you shouldn't have yelled at him!" Cosette exclaimed.

"I apologized later," Éponine countered, "we got it all sorted out, things are good now." she added.

"Alright, at least you apologized," Cosette smiled a bit, "I just was concerned for you, well goodnight 'Ponine."

"Goodnight Cosette," Éponine returned her smile.

"Sleep well," Cosette yawned and went back to her room leaving Éponine in the hallway who turned to go up to her room in the loft. She yawned and dragged herself back to her room and lay down in her bed, she tried to ignore the muddled thoughts that were going through her head that prevented her from sleeping, it was going to be a long night.

When Éponine awoke she could feel a very dull pain in her shoulder, she got out of bed and went look in the full length mirror that was nailed onto the back of the door. She pulled back the neck of the shirt she was wearing, on her shoulder was an oddly shaped splotch. Carefully she touched it and realized it was a little tender, then she remembered when Alain grabbed her the night before, looking closer she could barely make out that it was in the shape of a hand.

Éponine sighed and did her best to pretend as if it wasn't there and went to continue with her day by showering and getting dressed.

"Well look who finally got up to greet the world," Azelma giggled when Éponine joined everyone downstairs.

"Oh shut up," Éponine grumbled still feeling tired.

"Alright I'll stop, no need to be so touchy," Azelma replied, Éponine choose to ignore her sister at this time, instead she sat at the table and grabbed at a banana that was sitting in the bowl.

"So it's still the weekend," Cosette spoke up, "got any ideas of what to do today."

Éponine shrugged but doing so hurt her shoulder a bit, "oww..." she muttered involuntarily.

"'Ponine you okay?" Cosette looked to her friend, "did you hurt yourself?"

"Who me?" Éponine replied, "nope, I'm fine."

"Alright," Cosette still seemed concerned, "so got any ideas?"

"What if we went downtown?" Azelma suggested, "maybe they are already decorating for Christmas?"

"I like that plan," Cosette smiled, "we could go to the cafe after we are done walking around, 'Ponine what do you say?"

Éponine had only been half listening at the time, "wha- oh sure," she nodded her head, "downtown is nice."

"So when we're done here downtown we'll go," Cosette replied. She then looked at Gavroche, "would you like to come with us?"

Gavroche shook his head, "nah, don't like getting' involved with girly stuff, I'm gonna go find Navet."

"Don't do anything stupid Gav," Éponine cautioned her younger brother.

Gavroche sighed loudly, "'Ponine... You take the fun out of everything."

"I just don't want Mr. Fauchlevent to end up getting a phone call from the police saying they've picked you up for dressing up statues in the park again," Éponine grinned at him.

"That was once! Besides you got me off of that one!" Gavroche replied defensively.

"Will you two knock it off?" Azelma shook her head, "seriously, sometimes I feel like I'm the oldest sister!"

Éponine was enjoying the time she was having with Cosette and her sister, although it was only the very beginning of November people were rapidly taking down Halloween decorations and replacing them with what was more suitable for Christmas. There was already that feeling of the Christmas spirit in the air, she could feel it deep within her and it made her very happy and joyful.

"So I suppose it won't be long before Mimi starts singing Christmas carols in the halls," Cosette giggled.

"Mimi?" Éponine asked, "That's the girl Jehan is crushing on right?"

"The one and only," Cosette grinned.

"But wait, isn't she Jewish?" Éponine asked, she had only spoken with Mimi a couple of times with Jehan (who tended to stutter and become uncomfortable in the older girl's presence). She knew very little about the girl other then she lived with her father and that she was Jewish.

"Yes she is, but don't you remember last year?" Cosette tried to jog Éponine's memory, "she wrote a whole article for the school newspaper about how most of the popular Christmas songs were written by Jews?"

Éponine wasn't one who normally read the school paper, "I think I remember, well I guess it should be fun..." They passed by a shop window for a small boutique, fake snow littered the base and tiny twinkling fairy lights were strung up all over the edges, paper snow flakes hung down from the top and the display was simple but pretty. "Look at this store," she stopped and smiled, "it's like a mini winter wonderland in here!"

"Come on 'Ponine don't you want to see the department store window?" Cosette laughed at Éponine's almost childlike behavior.

"Of course! The toy display is the best part!" She exclaimed as the skipped a couple of steps down the street.

"Wait, 'Ponine, slow down!" Cosette called as she ran after her friend, Azelma quickly followed the two girls.

They didn't stop until they hit the biggest department store in town, it was a Macy's and they were known for a phenomenal Christmas display, in fact Éponine knew that they had been setting up even before Halloween. Today on November first they were supposed to be unveiling it to the public of Paris, Éponine couldn't wait to see what they had done this year.

"Phew!" Éponine sighed, "we made it!" There were large crowds going into the store as well as cramming themselves up against the window to see what was inside.

"'Ponine we're never going to be able to see," Azelma complained, "look at all those people!"

"All the more reason to try!" Éponine smiled, "come on, ye of little faith! That's what you are!" she took her sister's hand and guided her through the crowd. Éponine had always been good at navigating crowds, whether it be here at Macy's or through Hugo High's hallways to get to class, it was a good skill to have. She was being just forceful enough to get them through the crowds without the others around them complaining too much. "See, we made it!" she declared when they stood in front of the first window, this display was of womens winter fashion.

"Wow this is amazing," Cosette looked in the window with awe.

The mannequins were wearing the latest styles and were arranged to be doing various holiday activities, along the bottom of the display at the very from there were little animatronics that made the scenes come to life.

"I love this," Éponine smiled, "It's just all so... So, pretty." When she used to look at the displays she used to pretend she was in them, a silly dream but a dream nonetheless. She would pretend it was Christmas with her family and that everything was wonderful and perfect like she saw in the movies.

"Eponine are you okay?" Cosette touched her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, just day dreaming a little," Éponine turned away from the window, "let's continue?" she suggested.

It was late in the afternoon when the girls decided it was too cold and that they were going to take shelter in the warmth of the Cafe Musain. They were about to have the hostess sit them down when someone called out to them, "hey girls, over here!"

Éponine looked to see four boys, Courfeyrac, Marius, Jehan, and Alex, when her gaze fell on Alex her heart stopped. _"Shit..."_ she thought to herself nervously, _"alright 'Ponine, it will be okay, as long as you pretend as if nothing happened last night..."_

"'Ponine aren't you coming to sit down?" Cosette nodded to the table with the boys.

"Oh yeah!" she laughed nervously, "wonderful, great!" She walked over to where they were sitting, and with help from a waitress named Louise they moved a table so they could all sit together.

"So what have you been up to?" Marius initiated the conversation.

"Azelma suggested we go and see what kind of Christmas decorations had been put up," Cosette replied.

"They've already put them up? Isn't it early?" Marius asked.

"Only a few shops, and Macy's revealed their windows, 'Ponine seemed to be having a great time," Cosette smiled.

"Right, Christmas is your favorite holiday isn't it?" Marius asked his friend.

"Yes," Éponine replied, she couldn't help but notice the way Alex was looking at her, "what about you? What have you been doing?"

"We only just got here for a little but of lunch and something hot to drink," Courfeyrac cut in, "then you lovely ladies decided to join us." He smiled.

"Right place, right time," Éponine replied laughing nervously, she then looked at Jehan, "hey did you get to dance with Mimi last night?"

Jehan blushed a little bit, "for a short time, I still don't think she knows I like her... But, I can't just flat out tell her, can I?" he turned to Courfeyrac.

"Don't you'll look like an idiot," Courfeyrac replied.

"Because you know so much," Éponine rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I would like to point out that out all of you here it's only me and Pontmercy who are in relationships," Courfeyrac glared at Éponine.

"And you do know that Cosette is part of that?" Éponine replied.

"Well, I suppose you could maybe write a poem or a note for her?" Cosette suggested ignoring Courfeyrac and Éponine, "you like writing don't you?"

"Oh yes, I suppose that could work," Jehan smiled brightly.

Éponine felt relief wash over her when Alex finally stopped looking at her, "thank god..." she muttered under her breath. It wasn't long after that Louise took their orders and they all swung into a more casual form of talk about everything and nothing at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday November 25, 2009

"So 'Ponine, Cosette," Marius turned to his friends as they were putting their things in their locker at the end of the day, "what are you thankful for?"

"Okay, this sounds corny but my friends and family," Cosette threw her arms over Marius and Éponine who began laughing, "'Ponine what about you?"

Éponine thought about it for a moment, she really did have a lot to be thankful for these past few months, "I think I'm gonna have to say... I'm thankful for Gav and 'Zelma." Marius and Cosette smiled at her, "and Thanksgiving turkey of course!" she added onto her previous statement.

"Personally I'm excited to see the parade," Marius grinned, "that is the only reason I will wake up early on Thanksgiving."

"That's for sure!" Éponine laughed.

"You are never an early riser!" Cosette cut in.

"Cosette!" Éponine gasped, "Marius doesn't need to know that!"

"What, does it really embarrass you that much?" Cosette giggled.

"Well, Sort of..." Éponine blushed a little.

"I'm sorry 'Ponine," Cosette offered her a friendly smile, "but maybe you should try and get out of bed earlier, maybe then I'll stop making fun of you!"

Éponine decided to change the subject matter, "so Marius, does this mean you have to go to another Thanksgiving with all your relatives?"

Marius sighed, "sadly, yes."

"You know I don't think I've met anyone from your family besides your parents," Cosette mused.

"Trust me, you don't want to," Marius replied.

"They can't be that bad," Cosette looked to Marius, "'Ponine have you ever-"

"Yes," Éponine cut off Cosette, "they are that bad." She then proceeded to finish zipping up her backpack, "Well we should probably be going and make sure that you," she poked Marius in the chest, "don't miss your bus."

"You're right," Marius grabbed his bag, "'Ponine, what would I do without you?"

"Oh I don't know, just flounder around all lost and confused like?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Glad you believe so much in me," Marius rolled his eyes, "see you two after Thanksgiving, and tell Gavroche and Azelma I say hi."

"Bye Marius!" Cosette and Éponine called at the same time before heading out to find Azelma and Toussaint.

The inside of the house on Plumet street smelled fantastic, of course all of it was food meant for tomorrow but that didn't mean that Éponine wasn't enticed by the aroma of cooking turkey. The last time she could recall having a truly proper thanksgiving had been in 3rd grade, the year before Cosette had been taken away. Of course she was not with her family, but anymore she wasn't really sure if she wanted to be with them. Living with Cosette and her father she felt as she had become one of their family, it was small one, no relatives that she knew of, but she didn't mind at all.

"You know hanging around the kitchen isn't going to make Thanksgiving come any sooner," Cosette laughed.

Éponine rolled her eyes, "I know, I know... There was something I didn't say earlier."

"What's that?"

"I'm thankful to have a friend like you," Éponine smiled.

Cosette smiled in return and hugged Éponine, "I'm thankful to have a friend like you too."

"Hey I hate to break you two up," Gavroche interrupted the girls heartfelt moment, "but I figured 'Ponine would like to know that they are showing 'It's a Wonderful Life' and 'A Christmas Story' on T.V."

"You have got to be kidding!" Éponine exclaimed, "both of them?"

Uh-huh," Gavroche nodded his head, "those are your favorites aren't they?"

"Cosette have you seen either of those movies?" Éponine turned to Cosette.

"Well of course I've seen 'It's a Wonderful Life', but what's 'A Christmas Story'?" she asked.

"Please tell me you're joking," Éponine looked at her wide eyed.

"Uh oh, Cosette, now you've done it," Gavroche shook his head and laughed.

"It's got to be the best Christmas movie ever!" Éponine explained excitedly, "you are coming with me right now and we are watching both movies!"

When "It's a Wonderful Life" finished Éponine couldn't help but become a little teary, mostly because she knew that in the past she had wished that she had someone like the angel Clarence who could show her what the world would be like if she had never been born.

"'Ponine you okay?" Azelma called from where she was perched on the arm of the couch.

Éponine sniffled slightly, "I'm fine," she smiled, "this one just gets me every time."

The commercials that were in between the movies finished and she heard the ever familiar intro music and narration of "A Christmas Story."

"So what exactly is this movie about?" Cosette asked since she was going into the film blindly.

"A kid who wants a..." Éponine tried to recall exactly what it was, "a Red Ryder somethin' or other BB gun for Christmas." She explained.

Cosette looked shocked, "that's your favorite Christmas movie?"

"It's not what you are thinking," Éponine was trying to get Cosette to understand without giving up to much of the plot, "just watch, then you'll see."

Cosette sighed and decided to take Éponine's advice and not lay any judgment on the movie before she actually saw it.

"Didn't I tell you that this was the best Christmas movie ever?" Éponine turned to Cosette when the movie was over, she was grinning wildly.

"Alright," Cosette laughed, "it was good, not nearly as heartwarming as the first one."

"Good, it's not supposed to be," Éponine laughed, "those are two films that are not to be missed, ever!" she declared.

"Anyway have you noticed the time?" Cosette held her wrist out to Éponine so she could see her watch, "and look at that!" she giggled.

In the large armchair where Mr. Fauchlevent would usually sit Gavroche had fallen asleep at some point during the movie, Éponine started giggling too. "He must have been really tired," she replied, "he likes this one as much as I do and wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I was just thinking," Azelma spoke up as she stretched, "for a Christmas present for Gavroche."

"'Zelma, we've got plenty of time before Christmas," Éponine looked to her sister.

"Oh I know," Azelma nodded her head, "I was just thinking we could get him a pink bunny suit."

Éponine started laughing, loud enough that Gavroche started to stir a little bit, she quickly tried to control herself, "'Zelma are you crazy? He would never forgive you!"

"I think he would find it hilarious," Azelma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wanna make it a bet?" Éponine asked.

"Only if you help me find one and pay for it," Azelma decided.

Éponine thought about it for a moment, "well... Okay, you're on."

"'Ey was goin' on? Is the movie over?" Gavroche asked sleepily, "darn... I missed it."

"It's okay Gav, I'm sure it will be on again soon and you can watch it then," Éponine reassured him.

"Okay," he yawned.

"Gav," Éponine called to him.

"Yeah, 'Ponine?" he replied.

"I think you better go to sleep," she suggested.

Gavroche let out another yawn, "okay..." He slowly took himself out of the living room and up the stairs to his room.

"We should probably get some sleep too," Cosette suggested, "can't enjoy the Thanksgiving Day Parade half asleep can we?"

"That would be a shame to miss it," Éponine agreed, "so I guess that means we shall bid each other goodnight?"

"Do you know how silly you sound when you get so dramatic?" Cosette giggled.

"Silly? I sound silly?" Éponine put a look on her face that she had been deeply offended, "there you go dashing my dreams of being an actress!" she pretended to faint onto the couch.

"Come on 'Ponine," Cosette grabbed her arm, "were getting you upstairs and to bed."

Éponine sighed, "only because you insist!" she then did the same as Gavroche and went upstairs to go to sleep.

November 26, 2009

"'Ponine wake up!" Gavroche jumped on her bed.

"No!' she complained rolling over in the bed and away from her younger, "it's too early for this!"

"No it's not!" Gavroche continued and pulled back her sheets leaving her in the cold, "you're gonna miss the parade! It's on now!"

Éponine sat up, "well why didn't you simply say so before hand?" she glared at him.

"It's more fun this way," he shrugged his shoulders.

Éponine laughed and ruffled his hair causing him to squirm, "you're so lucky I love you." She got out of bed and grabbed a sweater, "come on let's go watch the parade." Together she went down the stairs with Gavroche to watch the parade on television.

They were greeted with the inviting scent of a hot breakfast courtesy of Toussaint, they took their plates and joined Cosette and Azelma who had been waiting for them.

"You got here just in time, it's going to start soon," Cosette motioned for them to sit down.

Éponine took a seat, even though she was tired she was still very happy, she was with the Fauchlevents and was going to be enjoying Thanksgiving with them. It had been too long since she had been able to truly enjoy a holiday like this one. Most of the time she dreaded long weekends and the like because that meant more time was spent at home, hence why she dreaded summer. Also she was getting a chance to watch the Thanksgiving day parade with Cosette and her siblings. Usually she would end up in the electronics department of one of the department stores and watching it there until one of the employees would tell her that either she had to buy something or leave. She nibbled on the plate of food Toussaint had given her, and from the kitchen she could still smell the heavy scent of what they were to enjoy that night for dinner.

"I am sure we all have many things to be thankful for this year," Mr. Fauchlevent looked at everyone who was seated at the table, this included all three Thenardier's, Cosette and Toussaint. "If anyone would like to say something I feel it would be nice to share."

Éponine looked down at her hands and then around the table, "may I say something?" she asked Mr. Fauchlevent.

"Of course, Éponine," Mr. Fauchlevent nodded his head.

Éponine gulped nervously before she spoke, "I-I I'm thankful to call this place home."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Admittedly this is a little cute and fluffy, but more fun and exciting stuff will happen, trust me! - Mimi

* * *

December 1, 2009

"It's too cold!" Éponine complained as she made her way into the school building, "you're going to need to thaw me out later."

"Thaw you out?" Cosette let out a laugh, "come on 'Ponine it's not that bad!"

"Yes it is," Éponine put on a pout, "my nose is so red you might as well call me Rudolph..."

"You know we are very close to being inside," Cosette tried to reason with her, "in fact here we go!" she grabbed the door and opened it for Éponine. "Told you it wasn't so bad..."

"Will you say the same thing when I die of pneumonia?" Éponine added.

"You aren't going to die, besides, what happened to rough and tough Éponine Thenardier? The girl who knows her way about?" Cosette replied as she pulled off her mittens.

"Having street smarts has nothing to do with my tolerance for cold," Éponine took off her newsboy styled cap.

"If you say so," Cosette shrugged, "now come on, or we might be late for class!"

"Wait, look at this!" Éponine pointed at the school bulletin board, "they are giving us or Secret Santa names today."

"It's awfully early, isn't it?" Cosette looked at the flier.

"Seems like it," Éponine replied, "whatever, you're right we should probably get to class, come on Cosette!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The identities of who everyone's Secret Santa were not passed out to until close to the end of 7th period which was when Éponine had history with Mr. Chevalier. The senior who came to pass them out was a friendly boy by the name of Gilles Durand.

"And here you go," he handed her a slip of paper attached to a mini candy cane.

Éponine separated the candy from the paper and opened it up, "you have got to be kidding me," she sighed. The name on the slip of paper read, "Alexandre Enjolras." Putting the slip of paper into the pocket of her jeans she decided not to focus her attention instead on the candy cane.

When the bell finally rang she dashed through the hall to try and find Marius, when she finally found him he was chatting with Jehan. "Excuse me I need to borrow him for a moment," she apologized the Jehan.

"I need your help," she spoke urgently.

"'Ponine what's wrong?" Marius asked with a slight laugh, "you are acting is if the world is about to fall apart in the next five minutes."

"It's not that bad, but it's close," Éponine replied as she pulled out the paper with Alex's name on it and showed it to him.

Marius was now laughing heartily, "that's what's put you into so much distress?"

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked wide eyed, "I know nothing about him!"

"Isn't that the point of this game?" Marius countered.

Éponine then offered him the best puppy dog face that she could, we brown eyes wide and a pout playing on her lips.

Marius shook his head and sighed, "alright, I'll help you..."

"Yes!" Éponine grinned and gave him a quick hug, "have I ever mentioned how awesome you are?" she called as she started for her next class.

"No," Marius replied, "you should do it more often!"

"So did you get a good Secret Santa?" Cosette asked Éponine as they went to go find Azelma.

"I suppose," Eponine shrugged, "think we could go shopping maybe next week, or something like that?"

"Wouldn't you rather think about what you are going to get first?" Cosette suggested.

"You see that's the problem... I haven't got a clue," Éponine admitted.

"So yours is a bit of a challenge?" Cosette asked, Éponine nodded her head as a response to her friend's question.

"I would tell you, but I already told Marius to see if he could help me," Éponine explained.

"'Ponine, you know you aren't supposed to share with anyone," Cosette sighed, "oh well, I suppose what's done is done."

"Well it's not like he told me anything useful... 'Zelma!" Éponine called out to her sister.

"Therese, Zoe, I'll see you later," Azelma smiled at her friends, "you hollered?" she replied to Éponine.

"Come on we need to go," Éponine nodded in the direction of Cosette.

December 17, 2009

Éponine was on her back throwing a small bouncy ball into the air, "nope, still got nothing, God this is going to be impossible!" she sighed loudly.

"'Ponine, seriously, how hard have you actually tried?" Cosette asked while she had been looking up something on her laptop, "I've already got a few ideas, after all you only need one gift."

"Yeah, be he's impossible!" she complained, then she stopped tossing the ball when she realized that she had revealed information on her Secret Santa.

"He?" Cosette asked, "well I guess there goes the idea of me suggesting a bottle of perfume or something like that."

"No, I highly doubt it would go over well," Éponine resumed throwing the ball, i "what would Alex like?" /i she wondered. i "Maybe something... Maybe something... /i she was still stumped.

"Well isn't this funny," Cosette turned the screen so Éponine could see, on the screen it was an ad for a local toy store known for having things odd and peculiar.

Éponine rolled over so she wouldn't be attempting to read while upside down, "what planning to get this for Marius?" she pointed to the Napoleon action figure. Then it hit her, this was perfect! "Do they have any others?" she asked Cosette.

"You want to take a look?" Cosette turned to Éponine, "here," she passed the computer to her friend.

Éponine began searching the stores online website, it didn't take her long to find Mozart, Napoleon, and other famous figures. Then one popped up as being a part of their new collection, it was an action figure styled to look like Saint-Just, "this is brilliant," she whispered to herself.

December 22, 2009

Today marked the last day before they were to be out for Winter Break, this meant that at some point, everyone would receive a gift from their Secret Santa. The trick was to remain entirely anonymous throughout the entire process, typically this meant lockers were out of the out. Not to Éponine Thenardier, she had plenty of experience knowing that the lockers at Hugo High School could easily be picked with a bobby pin. This was a trick that she had discovered in her Freshman year when she didn't want to go to the office to retrieve her code whenever she forgot what it was. Now she was waiting in the busy hallway, she wanted to see Alex's reaction to her gift for herself. Soon he approached his locker with Courfeyrac, they were chatting aimlessly and Éponine watched as he opened his locker and removed the gift. He raised his eyebrows at it curiously, then he pulled at the ribbons and ripped off the paper. Once he had ripped it all off he shook his head and smiled slightly, Courfeyrac peered over his shoulder to see what it was and started laughing, then looking down the hall he made eye contact with Éponine and smiled, she quickly ducked out of sight.

"Well they certainly know you well," Courfeyrac took the Saint-Just action figure to examine it, "you know he kinda reminds me of Marius... Same hair..."

Alex took the action figure back and stuck it in his locker, he then pulled out the gift for his Secret Santa, it wasn't much but he had been utterly stumped as to what to get Éponine. He had asked Marius, but he hadn't been much help, so he went with buying her a nice journal and a pen, it was better then nothing. Now the only issue was, how was he to get it to her without her knowing it was from him.

"Éponine!" Marius called as she rushed past, "I forgot my history notebook in the science lab, you have class before me can you get it?" he asked.

Éponine stopped, "Of course I can!" she replied.

Alex looked at the journal in his hand, he had chemistry before the both of them, all he had to do was ask Dr. Curie if she knew where Éponine sat. He slipped the journal into his stack of books and went to his first class of the day.

When it was finally time for Alex's chemistry class he rushed there in order to get into the class before anyone else, "hello Alex," Dr. Curie greeted him without looking up from her grade book.

"Dr. Curie?" Alex went to stand in front of her desk.

"Yes Alex?" Dr. Curie fixed her glasses that had slid down her nose.

"Do you happen to know where an Éponine Thenardier sits during one of Dr. Pasture's classes?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I don't," she shook her head, "I wish I could help you more."

"It's alright," Alex sighed, now what was he going to do? Instead he went to take his seat, reaching into the space under the lab table to pull out his chemistry text book he found another book in there. Stuck among the biology and physics texts was a notebook. He pulled it out and looked at the cover, "Marius Pontmercy..." He read quietly, this was the book Éponine would come looking for during her biology class. He took out the journal that was to be a gift to her, he slipped it back in with Marius's notebook and ripped out a piece of paper from his own a scribbled a quick note.

"Merry Christmas

- From your Secret Santa"

He lay the piece of paper on top of the journal, now all he could do was hope that she would find it.

"There it is!" Éponine smiled as she pulled out Marius's history notebook, "how he forgot it in here I'll never know. As she pulled it out another book and a piece of paper fell out, she read what was on the paper, then turned her attention to the journal. It was golden with an imprint of lace on the cover, the paper was a soft ivory color, and with a ribbon a pen was tied to it, it made her smile. She had to give them credit for being able to figure out where she sat, it was very clever.

"'Ponine? What is that?" Cosette asked, as she put her things down on the table.

"The gift from my Secret Santa," she smiled and handed Cosette the journal.

"It's very pretty," Cosette looked at it and handed it back, "you should keep stories or your drawings in something like that.

"And ruin the pages? You know my stuff isn't that good," Éponine laughed slightly.

"What are you talking about? It's great stuff!" Cosette exclaimed.

"Whatever," Éponine rolled her eyes.

* * *

P.S: I want to thank everyone for all your awesome reviews, I had no idea this story would get so a following or that it was so loved!


	14. Chapter 14

December 24, 2009

"Remind me why we have to dress up?" Éponine turned to Cosette, she was wearing a black velvet dress that had sheer sleeves.

"Come on 'Ponine, it's Christmas," Cosette was helping fix Éponine's hair.

"So, what's you point?" She asked turning around to face Cosette.

"Keep still!" Cosette turned her head forward again, "well with Papa and I it's really more of a tradition then anything else," she explained.

"Tradition?" Éponine raised an eyebrow.

"Yes tradition," Cosette finished her hair, "surely you had some of those with-" she stopped. She knew that Éponine disliked talking about her parents, it was a subject that was to be avoided.

"Well, I mean we had stockings that we hung on the fireplace," Éponine recalled wistfully, "and some of the prettiest ornaments... I'm sure even you remember those."

Cosette could hardly remember Christmas time with the Thenardiers, like Éponine she had attempted to block out all memories of them. She could remember one thing, "I remember when Papa took me away..."

Éponine looked at her, then she remembered as well, that day was not nearly as happy for her as it was for Cosette, that marked the day her life began to change, and not for the better. "That was Christmas, I remember now..." She then smiled at Cosette, "I guess I can see why it's so special to you."

Cosette briefly hugged her, "come on let's go downstairs and join everyone for dinner."

After dinner Éponine happily sat on the couch with Cosette on one side and Gavroche on the other, lazily she turned to Cosette, "you know I think this might be the best Christmas I've ever had."

"I second that!" Azelma called from where she was sitting on the floor.

Éponine laughed and turned to her younger brother, "What about you Gav?"

"Wha?" He asked slightly dazed.

"You enjoying Christmas?" she asked her brother.

"Oh yeah," he replied smiling.

Éponine put her arm around his shoulder, she sighed, it was as if she had never been truly happy until this point, nothing could possibly go wrong now. She looked at the tree they had all had a hand in decorating, it twinkled with the soft glow of fairy lights that made the glass ornaments glow, it really was beautiful. Better then the Christmases of her past, she no longer longed to return for the old days of what she had with her parents, she had a new life here, with her siblings and Cosette. She then looked at the journal sitting on the coffee table that her Secret Santa had given her, she had yet to use it. She still didn't know what to write in there, it was a very nice gift but she didn't know what to do with it. She sunk back into the couch and started to hum quietly to herself, this went unnoticed to everyone except Gavroche who was now resting his head on her lap.

"What'cha humming 'Ponine?" He looked up at her.

She stopped and blushed a little, "just a Christmas song," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Which one," he propped himself up a bit.

Éponine smiled and started to sing out loud, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on, our troubles will be out of sight."

When she continued onto the next verse Cosette and Azelma joined her in singing the carol, "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yule-tide gay, from now on, our troubles will be miles away." They all smiled as they sang, and if they had bothered to spare one glance behind them they would have seen Mr. Fauchlevent watching them with a kind smile on his face.

"Here we are as in olden days,

Happy golden days of yore.

Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us once more."

"Come on Gav, sing with us," Éponine teased.

"Alright," the youngest Thenardier relented.

"Through the years,

We all will be together,

If the fates allow

Hang on shining star upon the highest bough,

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now."

December 25, 2009

"Wake up it's Christmas morning!" Cosette was having trouble getting Éponine up, "come on, get up now!" she shook her best friend, there were still no signs of life. "Come on 'Ponine! Get up! Or do I need to have your brother come in and wake you up?"

"I'm up!" Éponine pushed her sheets down and sat up, "I'm up!"

"Great, now come on!" Cosette pulled at her arm.

Éponine sighed as she got out of bed, "you know your Christmas present to me could have been letting me sleep in."

"And let you miss out on the holiday fun? You're crazy!" Cosette laughed.

"I still say you're crazy for waking up early, so I think you can call us even," Éponine took a hair tie off her wrist and threw her hair into a messy bun in an attempt to keep it out of her face.

"Either way your presence is expected down stairs," Cosette gestured to the door, Éponine rolled her eyes and went down the stairs.

After enjoying a very festive breakfast everyone gathered in the living room to open up presents, each person would take turns reaching under the tree and pulling out a gift, then they would pass it to who ever it belonged to. Éponine was surprised at the presents she received, there was some more new clothes, drawing pencils, a sketchbook, and an I-pod, she immediately decided that was her favorite gift by far that she had ever received.

Azelma went to grab one of the gifts from under the tree and deliberately grabbed a large square box, "Gavroche this is for you." She passed the box to her brother.

Gavroche eyed it warily and then started pulling off the paper, once that was done he stared at the plain white box for a moment, not very sure if he really wanted to know what the contents were. Carefully he lifted the lid and took off the tissue paper, he rolled his eyes, "ha ha, this isn't very funny."

"What is it?" Éponine asked even though she knew, she just didn't want her brother to think that she had anything to do with it.

"Come on 'Ponine, you had to have something to do with this," the 8th grader held up the pink bunny suit complete with a puffy white tail.

Éponine couldn't contain her laughter, and neither could Azelma or Cosette, even Mr. Fauchlevent was laughing quietly. Gavroche's frown soon melted away and he was grinning happily, "actually it's not that bad," he said between laughs, "just don't expect me to wear it in public."

Once everyone's laughter had died down Mr. Fauchlevent went to fetch something from his office, when he came back he handed a small box to each of the Thenardier children. "I know in this day and age it is practically impossible to find someone unless they have a cellphone, so I have taken it upon myself to get phones for you, if for your safety more then anything else."

Éponine opened the box and looked at the phone, it was purple, one of the new ones she had seen an ad for in a magazine, it even had a slide out keyboard. "Thank you Mr. Fauchlevent," she smiled at Cosette's father.

"No problem Éponine," He gave her a soft fatherly smile.

Éponine had been right, this time here and now had to be the absolute best Christmas that she had ever sighed, she certainly didn't think she would be able to ask for anything more.


	15. Chapter 15

December 31, 2009

While many people were at home watching "Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve", others were at parties, and while Alex had not intended to go to any parties to celebrate the coming new year he had found himself at the Courfeyrac residence because Antoine wouldn't take no for an answer.

"So when the clock strikes midnight you gonna kiss someone?" Courfeyrac teased his friend Alex.

Alex shook his blonde head, "why would I do that?"

"Haven't you ever heard of being caught up in the moment, grabbing a girl a kissing her?" Courfeyrac grinned.

"That's horrible," Alex wrinkled his nose, "you should never do that to a girl, kiss her when she isn't expecting it?"

"You'll see, we'll get you some drinks, loosen you up, and then we'll see," Courfeyrac gave his friend a mock salute.

Alex shook his head and started wandering about Courfeyrac's house to see who else was there, he spotted Éponine, Marius's friend... More correctly the girl who had hugged him at the Halloween dance.

"Hello," he greeted her.

"Hey," she replied and took a sip from the can on coke she was nursing.

"How have your holidays been?" He asked her, he might as well talk to someone while he was here.

"Good, nothing terribly exciting," Éponine shrugged and flipped her long hair over her shoulder, in that movement Alex couldn't help but notice that she was pretty, in an unconventional way.

"Shut it," he told himself mentally, "remember she doesn't even like you that much..."

"I thought you don't like parties?" Éponine then asked, she was trying to be sociable even though Alex still made her feel on edge.

"Once again Courfeyrac made me come, after all it is his party," Alex shrugged.

"I see," Éponine nodded.

"Wants me to find a girl to kiss a midnight," he rolled his eyes.

"I've never had that happen," Éponine mused, "seems almost a little too romantic," she smiled.

"I agree," he couldn't help but smile in return, so she really seemed to be a nice girl after all. Well he certainly heard enough about her from Jehan, Antoine, and Marius, but he really had yet to see it for himself.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around?" She shrugged, Alex now noticed how her brown eyes sparkled in the dim light, "Stop it!" he kept telling the voice inside his head that was making him think such things.

"Right, I'll see you around," he nodded leaving Éponine.

"5, 4, 3, 2,1... Happy New Year!" Everybody at the party was cheering loudly and couples were kissing, Éponine was smiling happily when all of a sudden someone, she didn't know who, dipped her into a kiss. She made an attempt to fight back, but it was a poor one as she felt her muscles relax and she enjoyed the moment. When she finally broke away she was shocked to realize that the boy who had kissed her was Alex, she paled considerably.

"What the hell was that?" she asked hoping that no one saw what just happened.

"I... I don't know," Alex ran a hand through his blonde hair, his face was very red from embarrassment, "I don't know what came over me." It was just like Antoine had said, he had gotten caught up in the moment.

Éponine was now speechless, she didn't know how to react, was she happy or angry, "W-why?" she croaked out shakily. The party continued to go on around them so clearly no one else knew what happened just minutes before.

Alex looked at the floor regretfully,"I'm truly sorry, I really am I really don't-"

"Oh shut up," Éponine laughed and then went to give him a kiss in return, now the party basically stopped and it got oddly quiet which caused the couple to break apart for the second time that night, both of them were completely flushed.

Courfeyrac let out a wolf whistle, "wow Alex a didn't know you had it in you!" he laughed loudly.

Alex put his arm around Éponine, "He's just being an ass," he whispered to her.

"Oh I know," Éponine whispered right back to him smiling.

"Courfeyrac you don't need to pick on them so," Lucien shook his head at his younger and who he considered be exceedingly immature friend.

"Finally," Cosette whispered to Marius and they both laughed.

"So does this make us a thing?" Éponine muttered to Alex.

"I dunno, do you want us to be?" Alex whispered right back.

"Either way this is going to be all the school is going to be talking about," Éponine replied, "you know it is."

Alex sighed then looked at the party who were still staring at them, "let the bastards stare," he smiled and gave her one more passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a little on the short side, but please do enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

During the rest of the party Alex and Éponine had basically excluded themselves from everyone else, Éponine lay curled in his arms as they told each other stories.

"I got the strangest thing for Secret Santa," he mused thoughtfully, "someone must have thought it a good joke, a Saint-Just action figure." He shook his head and laughed.

Éponine bit at the lower lip, Alex took notice of this, "Wait... Was that you?" he began to laugh again.

Éponine silently nodded her head, "I didn't know what to do, I asked Marius for help but he didn't so I went with that," she shrugged.

"I have a confession as well," Alex couldn't help but think how ironic it all was, "I was your Secret Santa."

"What?" Éponine sat up briefly, "well, props to you for finding out where a sit during biology," she smiled and lay back down.

"So tell me, Alexandre Enjolras, what makes you tick?" she looked at him with wonder, "seeing that I know nothing of you, and you know nothing of me... And yet not even an hour ago you kissed me of all people."

"Why are you shocked, don't you see how pretty you are?" Alex asked, "I'm surprised that the boys of Hugo High aren't fighting over you."

"No one has ever called me pretty before..." She paused, "or at least not someone who's meant it." She thought about all the times Alain had thrown compliments at her but they were empty and completely worthless.

"You're joking," Alex said with a slight laugh, "no one has?"

Éponine shook her head, "they have no need to, clearly you don't know much about me at all."

"Well I certainly would like to," he offered her a smile, she blushed.

"But why?" She asked, it was a childish question but it was what she was thinking.

"Don't you find it only fair?" he replied.

"I suppose..." She shrugged, "but tell me about yourself first."

"Alright, what would you like to know?" he asked as he gently ran his fingers through her dark brown hair.

"Anything, everything..." Éponine smiled, "tell me about your family."

"I am an only child," Alex began, "my father is a lawyer, has a law office downtown, my mother is a pediatrician."

"Names?" Éponine prodded.

"Armand and Sandrine," Alex thought about what he was going to ask her, "what about your family?"

Instantly Éponine seemed to shutdown, she buried her head into his shoulder, "can we not?"

Alex didn't understand what he had done, "are you alright Éponine?" he asked, he still didn't really feel worthy of being able to use the nickname her friends used.

"It's just, well it's a touchy subject," Éponine explained vaguely, "I would rather you ask another question."

"Okay," Alex paused to think, it was strange her behavior but he didn't want to press the matter further, "do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, Azelma, she's a Freshman, and Gavroche, he's in middle school," Éponine spoke with a fondness in her voice.

"Gavroche? I think I know him, he hangs about with Antoine doesn't he?" Alex asked.

"Yep, but I'm sure he is a bad influence on him, and he hates Charlotte," Éponine laughed, "but she has a crush on him."

"How do you know all that?" Alex laughed.

"Antoine told mean, I mean that is his sister," Éponine shifted her position, "now I have another question for you," she smiled playfully.

"Ask away," Alex smiled right back at her.

"Why are you so serious, every time I've seen you, except right now... You seem to be made of stone," she now was able to look into his eyes without any nervousness.

Alex sighed, he didn't know how to answer her, simply because that was his personality, "I guess I never realized how people perceived me..."

"That's unfortunate," Éponine pouted, "more people should get a chance to see this side of you, impulsive, yet kind, good combination."

Alex thought about what she was saying, he had never been with a girl before, this was taking a step into his first relationship. He also knew that even though he was close to Marius and Antoine that he had never been able to really open up to anyone the way he was with Éponine, and slowly he was becoming aware of his icy exterior and it was melting away.

"Hey love birds," Antoine now stood in the door way with Bella, "it really kills me to break up this adorable lovefest, but we have rung in the New Year, and the parents will be home soon."

Éponine got up and when he did Alex felt a cool sort of void where she had been laying, he got up as well and they went back to the living room with the rest of the stragglers. "Goodnight... 'Ponine" he smiled as he used her nickname.

"Night Alex," she hugged him and went to join Cosette and Azelma who had been waiting for her.

"Alright I'll drive you ladies home," Antoine turned to the three girls, "'Chetta got a ride with Laurie right?" he asked Bella.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" Bella glanced at her boyfriend.

"No problem Bell, we'll get all four of you home in no time," Antoine clapped his hands together, "so that means everyone else needs to skedaddle!"

There was some grumbles from the crowd and slowly everyone left the house, "you sure you don't want help cleaning up?" Cosette looked at the remains from the party.

"Nah, it's not too bad, I think I can handle it," Antoine flashed her a charming smile, "now lets get you out of here."

They all got into Antoine's car and Éponine could see Alex getting into his with Marius in tow, she smiled at him one last time as the car backed out of the driveway and they drove away. She could clearly see anticipation at least Cosette and Azelma's faces, and surprisingly Antoine was being very quiet about the whole matter of her and Alex. When they pulled up to 55 Plumet street and piled out of the car and said their goodbyes to Antoine and Mirabella then Cosette and Azelma sprung on her like a pack of wolves.

"So what happened," Cosette asked as they made their way to the front door.

"Did you get all close and personal with the marble statue?" Azelma teased.

Éponine blushed, "we just talked, that was all."

"Well that's boring," Azelma huffed, "I was at least hoping for some sort of juicy or steamy story."

"Azelma Christine!" Éponine exclaimed using her sister's full name.

"What?" Azelma fired back.

"Is your mind always planted in the gutter?" Éponine laughed.

"And if it is? It's not like your mind is so pure and innocent," Azelma rolled her eyes.

"The door is open, or are you two going to freeze out here?" Cosette called from the doorway, the two Thenardier sisters trudged through the snow to the door. "We can talk about whatever 'Ponine did or didn't do with Alex in the morning."

Éponine sighed with relief, "thanks Cosette," she whispered to her friend and dragged herself up the stairs to her bed. Once she put her pajamas on and flopped onto her bed she was so happy that she felt as if she was floating on a cloud and that nothing could possibly go wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

January 1, 2010

"You actually just talked?" Azelma asked sounding somewhat disappointed, "you spent an hour and a half with Hugo High's most attractive student and you just talked?"

"What, did you want me to go all the way?" Éponine glanced at her sister.

"No, just was hoping something fun or romantic happened," Azelma shrugged.

"I think it's sweet, I mean it was all very sudden so you should take things slow," Cosette inputed.

Éponine smiled at Cosette, "see?" she quickly looked back at Azelma, "now what about you and that boy I saw you flirting with?"

Azelma blushed to the point that her complexion almost matched her hair color, even the tips of her ears were slightly red. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh I think you do," Éponine smiled at her younger sister, "that cute one, with the brown hair?"

"We're just friends," Azelma replied, it almost appeared as if her blush was deepening.

"That's not what it looked like to me," Éponine giggled, happy that she was able to turn the questions to Azelma, "you and Owen... You would be an adorable couple."

"Alright, I'll lay off you and Alex!" Azelma exclaimed exasperated, slowly the blush faded from her cheeks.

"Good girl," Éponine smirked as she lightly patted Azelma on the top of her head.

"So what are you going to do?" Courfeyrac asked as he sat in the Cafe Musain across from Alex, "I mean you two looked real serious last night."

"Well, I think we are," Alex replied as he fiddled with a packet of sugar, "I've just never been in a situation like that before."

"Then allow me to be blunt," Courfeyrac cut him off, "how do you feel about her?"

"What do you mean?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I'm saying, how do you feel about her?" Courfeyrac repeated, Alex still confused, "was that all just spur of the moment, or would you really consider taking it further." He hoped Alex would, he knew that in a way Éponine's heart was broken in more ways then one, which accounted for some of her spiky exterior.

"Well," Alex paused and thought, "I mean," he stopped again, "why not? She seems nice enough.'

"Yeah, 'Ponine is a good girl," Courfeyrac smiled feeling relieved at the same time, "she can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she has a good heart."

"You look out for her don't you?" Alex smiled slightly.

"Why not? She's my friend?" Courfeyrac shrugged, although he did feel a sort of brotherly affection for her.

"You're a good friend for doing that," Alex nodded.

"Now you still haven't answered my questions," Courfeyrac decided to steer the conversation back to what they were discussing before. "So you want to be with her, what are you going to do about it?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know-"

"Wrong!" Courfeyracc cut him off once more, "tell me, do you love her?"

"I-I don't know yet," Alex was getting a little flustered.

"When I say love I don't mean that goofy behavior Marius had last year before he told Cosette he wanted to be more then friends," Courfeyrac rolled his eyes at the memory, "oh such good times."

"So what do you mean?" Alex asked, although part of him couldn't help but wonder why he was getting help from the school's biggest flirt.

"Like Bella and I," Courfeyrac nodded, "she is the only girl who made me stop and think, 'maybe I could actually stay with this girl for an extended period of time'." he explained, "so I did and we've been together almost a year."

"As nice as that story is you still aren't being very clear," Alex sighed.

Courfeyrac drummed his fingers against the table, he really wanted to help Alex he just wasn't very sure how he should go about doing it, he sighed, "I think the only thing I can tell you my friend, you need to follow your heart."

Alex started thinking everything over, this made him somewhat quiet while he was drinking his coffee with Courfeyrac, what were his real feelings for Éponine? He knew he thought she was pretty, but he definitely wasn't that kind of a shallow person. He also knew that he liked her personality, that he had discovered just how kind and caring she was, then he remembered the void she left when she had to leave. It felt right to have her curled up next to him, as if they were meant to be together. Was that love? He didn't know, but something deep inside him new that these feelings were special. "I-I think I love her..." he muttered quietly.

Carefully Courfeyrac set down his cup of coffee, "wait, can you please repeat what you just said?"

"I think I love her," Alex repeated smiling slightly as he said so.

Courfeyrac was grinning now, "good for you, now you need to tell her and not me!"

"'Ponine, Alex is on the phone!" Cosette called to her.

Éponine sat up, she had began writing in the journal Alex had given her and had gotten lost in her thoughts, "Alex? Really?"

"Of course, he's basically your boyfriend isn't he?" Cosette laughed, "now take the phone and talk to him!"

Éponine grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Éponine," Alex replied.

"H-hi Alex," Éponine replied nervously, she started twisting a lock of hair around her finger, "what's up?"

"Not much, I was wondering if you wanted to go downtown tomorrow? Maybe a movie?" he asked, he sounded just as nervous as she.

Éponine's jaw dropped slightly, Cosette who was watching her started to giggle, "downtown? Tomorrow? Uhhh... I guess?" she replied.

"Uh, great!" he laughed slightly on the other end of the line, "so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, bye Alex..." she hung up the phone and seemed very dazed, "I think I just got asked on a date."

January 2, 2010

Éponine was walking side by side with Alex in downtown Paris, they hadn't really spoken very much and she could feel her nose beginning to run. She sniffled a little and new that she must look very silly, her nose must be bright red by this point, it had to be.

"Are you cold?" Alex's word's interrupted her thoughts, "we could go somewhere and get something warm to drink?" he offered.

Éponine smiled, "sure."

"You're familiar with the Musain, I take it?" he smiled.

"Of course I am, it's the best cafe in all of Paris, way better then Starbucks," she laughed, she was pleased to know that she would be indoors soon. They walked down Chanverrerie street and were met with the building that was the Cafe Musain, a popular place amongst the younger adult and teenage crowd of Paris. Once inside Éponine could slowly feel warmth spreading back to her face and fingers, she smiled and looked around at the friendly atmosphere.

"Let me take you to your seats," the hostess took them to a small table closer to the back of the shop near a fireplace where a fire was blazing.

Éponine tossed her coat over the back of the chair and sat herself down, Alex took the seat across from her, they both began to skim the menu. "So..." Éponine barely looked over the top of the menu, "is there any particular reason you asked me to come with you today?"

Alex had no idea she was going to be so quick and "cut to the chase", he had hoped that he would have time to think out exactly what he was going to say to her. Clearly that was not to be the case, "I asked you here because... Well I was thinking about the other night."

"Oh?" Éponine raised an eyebrow, she immediately thought of the memory too, and on a cold day like today she was sure she wouldn't mind being wrapped up in his arms again.

Alex put his hands together to think it out, he was struggling with putting his words together properly, "I think that maybe," he looked at her and could see she looked somewhat impatient. "I think I love you," he looked up at her again and could clearly see that she was shocked.

Love? People don't love Éponine Thenardier, it was unheard of in her mind, "really?" she asked, although this did make her extremely happy.

"What is it with that tone of surprise?" he asked.

"It's just," now Éponine was rendered speechless, "well, how much do you know, has Marius told you anything?"

"I know nothing, you are an enigma to me," Alex replied.

Éponine looked at the table, "then why me?"

"Because you are special, can't you see it?" Alex was now getting passionate, the same way he would when it came to him discussing various political arguments, he could still she looked very shocked.

"I'm nothing special," Éponine shook her head.

"'But, 'Ponine,"Alex was trying to get her to understand.

"You shouldn't be caring about someone like me," Éponine began the process of pushing him away, she didn't deserve someone like Alex.

"'Ponine you need to stop saying things like that," he placed his hand on top of hers, "I love you, what I want to know is do you feel the same way?"

Éponine looked at his hand and bit at her lip while she contemplated what he said, yes she was seeking love, from anyone, something more then friendship, and here Alex was offering it to her genuinely. She didn't want to make the mistake she did last time when she had gotten involved with Alain, but Alex was clearly different, worlds different then Alain Montparnasse. Éponine began to smile and she made eye contact with him, "yes, I do."

Now Alex was smiling, she didn't think she had ever seen an expression so joyful on his face before even though before now she hardly knew him.

"So do you understand now?" he asked, his blue eyes had lost their icy look and now seemed warmer, friendlier.

Éponine sighed, "I still don't understand, but maybe you could teach me?" she finished with a cheeky smile.

"I will do my best," and with that Alex leaned across the table kissed her once more.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the immense amount fluff and stuff... But it had to be done, thank you for all your reviews and awesome support of the story, now one quick request... Pop on over to my profile and take a look at the Hugo High related poll I've put up! Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

When Éponine returned from her day out with Alex she felt very dazed, happy, but dazed. Nothing made sense, sure they had gotten to know each other more, but when he said that he had loved her? That really threw her, it made her happy and of course she said she returned his feelings but thinking back on it now... Had she really meant it? She ignored Cosette and her sister and instead went straight up to her room and sat on the edge of her bed. Could she do this? Could she really and truly give her heart to him? It had been broken too many times by her parents and Alain. It had only been a short two days since their first kiss, and only a smattering of brief meetings before that. Hence the reason Éponine was so confused, sure she liked the idea of love at first sight, but did she believe it? She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. "Well,"she decided, "I guess I won't know until I try..." still not believing the words she was telling herself. There was a light knocking at the door which disrupted her thinking, "it's open!" she called.

Cosette entered and sat down beside her, "so how did it go?" she asked smiling down at her friend.

"I don't know," Éponine sighed, she was so confused she almost felt dizzy, "part of me says that what I'm doing is wrong," she sat herself back up.

"What does the other part of you say?" Cosette asked.

"That's just it, I"m not sure," she scooted back onto the bed so she could lean up against the wall, Cosette did the same. "I had a great time and I..." she paused.

"What did you do?" Cosette prodded.

"I told him that I love him," Éponine looked to Cosette her brown eyes wide, she almost felt as if she was going to cry, "the trouble is I don't really think I meant it." As she let the tears spring forth she felt Cosette's arms wrap around her in a hug, she lay her head on Cosette's shoulder, "what should I do?"

Cosette gently rubbed Éponine's back trying to soothe her distressed friend, "it will be okay, all you have to do is tell him to back it off a little bit, that you would like to go slower."

Éponine broke away from the embrace and looked right at Cosette, "you didn't see him," she replied between hiccups, "you didn't see his face, he was so happy and- and passionate! Oh god what have I done!" she drew her knees up close to her.

"'Ponine you haven't done anything wrong, everyone makes mistakes, you aren't the first," Cosette tried to laugh in order to get her to smile.

Éponine tried to calm herself, "I'm so stupid, I should never have even gone with him... Then this wouldn't have happened!"

"'Ponine," Cosette spoke in an almost scolding tone, "it's one mistake, you confused your lust with love, but do you like him at all?" she asked.

"I-I think so," she rubbed away her tears, "but I don't know."

"What is your heart telling you?" Cosette asked, "be honest with me."

"I can hardly call that a good gauge, that's what told me I love Alain," Éponine spoke almost bitterly.

"'Ponine, just try and think," Cosette brushed some of her friends hair away from her face, "I'm here to help you out and if you won't talk we can't solve this."

"I liked being with him, everything always feel good, and safe," Éponine admitted, "I've never felt that way before about anyone."

When she said this Cosette began to smile, "alright, I think we are on the verge of something good here, so you do like him."

"I guess if that's what you are going to call it," Éponine shrugged her shoulders.

"Now take your feelings for 'Zelma and 'Vroche, you love them don't you?" Cosette explained.

"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with this?" Éponine asked not understanding the connection Cosette was trying to make.

"Well you just said you love them, and you would do anything for them, right?" Cosette continued with her train of thought.

"Yes," Éponine answered strongly, she thought about all the times she had taken beatings directed at her younger siblings.

"Do you have any feelings similar to that for Alex?" Cosette added.

Now Éponine understood what Cosette was trying to say, but it still didn't seem to make much sense, "but loving your siblings isn't the same as loving another person, is it?"

"Think about it, in reality love is love, the only thing that changes is the giver and receiver," Cosette spoke almost lightly.

Now it made sense, she did love Gavroche and Azelma very much, why should that be any different from loving Alex? The trouble was that she didn't feel that way about him, at least not at this moment, "I don't feel it," she voiced her thoughts aloud.

"You don't have those feelings?" Cosette asked, although she was glad Éponine was sorting this out she was a little dismayed at the same time.

"I don't think so, at least not at this moment, I-I really need time," Éponine decided, so this matter wasn't as hopeless as she thought it would be.

Cosette smiled, "I want you to have happiness, you deserve it more then anyone I know," she then gave Éponine another hug, "feeling better?"

"Much better," Éponine now smiled.

"So what are you going to do?" Cosette asked.

Now Éponine stopped, what was she going to do, "could I call him?" she asked to no one in particular.

Cosette took a breath, "it might be a good idea, but choose your words wisely." She got up and was about to leave Éponine.

"Wait," Éponine called, Cosette sat herself back down again, "can you stay with me, please?"

"Alright, I'll stay as moral support," Cosette agreed, "but nothing more."

When Alex had come home both of his parents were still at work and probably wouldn't be home for a few more hours, this didn't bother him today like it usually would. Today he was happy, he was joyful, and all because of Éponine, the girl who was changing his life. Yes she still confused him, and was still very much a puzzle but he was enjoying trying to figure her out piece by piece. He didn't think he would ever feel this way about a girl, after all he had originally thought there to be many more important things in life. This included his studies usually related to politics, fighting poverty and homelessness, this was what usually occupied the free time in his life, but now seemed to be at a standstill. He went up to his room and grabbed his well read copy of "Notre Dame de Paris" a book written by the namesake of his high school, he had intended to read it but his thoughts were distracting him too much. Then his cellphone started to ring, it was Éponine, "hello?" he answered his phone.

"Hi," she replied, he couldn't help but notice that she sounded like her nose was stuffy.

"'Ponine are you alright? Do you have a cold?" he asked.

"N-no I'm fine Alex, I just really need to talk to you," she answered.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, now he was beginning to feel worried for her.

"I feel, as if I made a mistake," came her reply, her voice a little shaky, "and please try your best to understand what I need to say."

"I will," he promised.

"Earlier today... Well we were talking about love..." for a second it grew quiet on her end of the line, "I didn't tell you this, but I really don't feel I know what love is."

"Well neither do I so we can find out together," Alex replied with a slight laugh, but he sounded nervous.

"No, please, listen to me," Éponine replied, her voice was getting more and more broken as she continued to speak. "I-I really wasn't thinking clearly when I said yes today."

When she said this it felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head, "w-what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, can we slow things down a bit?" she sounded as if she was begging, "because I'm still not sure how I feel."

This made Alex relax, he hadn't realized what he had pushed her into saying, and now that he realized what he had done he felt bad for doing so, "I understand," he replied, then it sounded as if there was a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you, thank you, and I am really sorry," Éponine replied.

"Don't be sorry 'Ponine, I should be sorry for pushing you like that," Alex replied now feeling completely grounded, where had he lost himself since New Years Eve? A little bit of the person he was before was creeping back in, now he realized just how ridiculous he had been, "I think you are right, we were moving to fast." He was now thankful for her phone call and it was now causing him to think everything through.

"I don't think you know how glad I am we got that sorted out," Éponine now laughed and Alex was very pleased to hear it. "So I guess I'll see you when school is back in? Or do we make other plans?"

"I'll let you decide on that one," Alex replied, his calm and rational side which had disappeared finally was back, "talk to you later 'Ponine."

"Bye!" she replied and then hung up.

"Damn you Antoine," Alex shook his head, it was all Courfeyrac's talk of love that had caused him to act the way he did and because of that he almost lost her. Now that he had gotten those ideas out of his head he decided he was going to listen to Éponine and go at her pace, it seemed like that was the best choice. With his head finally cleared he turned back to his book, finally able to enjoy the wonderful text.

"See? You did it," Cosette smiled and rubbed Éponine's shoulder, "and seemed to be very understanding about the whole matter."

"I sure hope so," Éponine sighed, but in truth she did feel very relieved and glad Alex understood, maybe she would eventually be able to explain why she was so afraid of love.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the earlier scare with a large amount of fluff OOC-ness but as you can see love and lust and a bit of Courfeyrac make you do some very stupid things. Oh and check out that poll on my profile!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Please keep voting in the poll!

* * *

January 11, 2010

While Éponine had kept in touch she had only met up with Alex a couple of times over break in order to go at a steady pace. Now that they were back at school she knew that the peace and quite she had been enjoying was quickly going to come to an end. Surely everyone at school had heard about how Alex had kissed her at midnight, and god only knows what kind of rumors were going to be flying about, at any rate she decided not to let it show that it bothered her and went on with her day. This plan was perfect until lunch when she had sent Cosette to go to the cafeteria ahead of her because she wanted to quickly finish something, when she closed her locker door she found herself face to face with Alain Montparnasse. "You know what? I don't have time for this," she spoke sharply and started to walk away from him.

He took a step so that he blocked her way, every time that she tried to move around him he kept on moving so that she was stuck, Éponine sighed, "goddammit what do you want?" she asked exasperated.

"What's this I hear about you getting it on with pretty boy on New Years?" Alain's voice dripped with malice.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about," Éponine replied even though she knew he was referring to Alex.

"Oh, I think you do, I heard all about that midnight kiss between you and blondie," Alain replied.

"Alright, so what do you care? I told you we're over, you don't own me," Éponine replied knowing that she was pushing Alain into a sort of danger zone as far as his temper.

"Shut up you slut!" Alain hit her with enough force that it knocked her to the ground and made her need to gasp for air.

"Just what do you think your doing to her?" Alex came running down the hallway with Courfeyrac and Andre behind him, they had seen the whole thing. "How dare you call her a slut!"

While Alex was sharing his harsh words with Alain, Andre bent down and helped Éponine get back up on her feet, "are you alright?" he asked her, Éponine nodded silently.

"Why should I not call her what she is?" Alain replied with a smirk he then turned to Éponine, "so little blondie boy has come to your rescue, I see how it is, you can't fend for yourself anymore."

When he said this Éponine's cheeks began to burn and her eyes stung with angry tears, she could fight for herself, hell she had been fighting for herself for years!

"Guess you've gotten a tad soft," Alain smiled darkly.

Éponine wanted to take a swing at him but she found herself being held back by both Andre and Courfeyrac, meanwhile there was a clicking of footsteps coming down the hallway. Soon a man with black hair, and a plain black suit was standing beside them, there was no emotion on his face.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" the man asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Javert," Alain replied hastily, there was a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

"Liar," Alex glared at the other boy and then turned to Javert, "he hit her, all three of us saw it," he nodded to Andre and Courfeyrac who had somewhat loosened their grip on Éponine.

"Is this true?" Mr. Javert asked the other boys.

"Yes," Andre spoke up first, "I was helping her get off the ground."

Mr. Javert turned to Alain, "I will be seeing you in my office now," he spoke firmly, "and you may want to take Ms. Thenardier to the nurse-"

"Oh I'm fine," Éponine managed to find her voice and speak up.

"Very well," Mr. Javert nodded, "then if I need to speak to the four of you further I will have the Martine from the office call you out of class."

"Yes Mr. Javert," the three boys replied and nodded there heads as Javert walked away escorting Alain with him.

"'Ponine are you sure you are okay?" Alex asked sounding worried.

"It's fine Alex, I deserved it, I said somethings I probably shouldn't have..." She looked to the floor.

"But that still doesn't give him the right to do that," Andre gently put his hand on her shoulder, "you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Éponine repeated getting annoyed, "I'm not some frickin' china doll that gets broken when it falls, I'm stronger then that, now can we please go to lunch?"

"I like the way you think, I'm starving," Courfeyrac turned to her with a smile, "I'll lead the way." So they all followed Courfeyrac to the cafeteria where Marius, Cosette and Jehan had been waiting for Éponine.

Once they all got their food the three boys decided they would join Éponine and the others for lunch, sitting down they couldn't help but notice the absolutely giddy expression that was on Jehan's face.

"Well either you are flat out stoned or in love," Courfeyrac laughed at the younger boy, this snapped Jehan immediately out of his daze.

"I did it, I finally did it," Jehan smiled.

"Did what, my friend?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I wrote Mimi a poem and left it in her locker," Jehan explained.

Just then Mimi came running into the cafeteria and seemed to be looking for someone, she didn't stop until she saw a girl with glasses who had long, dark, curly hair. "Corrine!" she shouted to her friend, "look!"she thrust a note into Corrine's hand.

Corrine quickly read the note and a smile spread across her face, "I think you have a secret admirer!" she grinned and she noticed Mimi was blushing.

Everyone at the table turned to Jehan, "you didn't sign it did you," Éponine shook her head, Jehan blushed, "Jehan..." she sighed.

"Well I didn't want it to seem weird," he answered nervously.

"I'm sure she would have still loved it even if you signed your name," Cosette replied before Éponine could say anything else.

"Alright she has the poem," Courfeyrac stated, "but she hasn't got a clue who sent it, what do you plan to do about that?"

Jehan shrugged, "I don't know, I mean I know I should tell her-"

"The sooner you do it, the better," Courfeyrac smiled, "I think she might just be putty in your hands," he quickly glanced back at Mimi and Corrine who were still talking.

"Antoine, will you stop messing with people's love lives?" Alex sighed.

"You know he's right," Andre laughed, "your beginning to remind me of Yente!"

Éponine smiled, pleased that the boys didn't bother to bring up what had slowed her down with meeting up with them, she rubbed her elbow where it twinged from her fall. Maybe Alain had been right, perhaps she was going soft, but couldn't she ever have a life when she didn't have to fight everyone off?

"'Ponine are you alright?" Marius had noticed her rubbing her elbow.

"Oh, yeah, just hit my funny bone, still kinda hurts," Éponine replied smiling lightly, she hated lying, but she didn't want to tell the truth either, it was best they didn't know. She could see Alex was looking at her with concern, but she offered him a smile in hopes that it would put him at ease, it was strange to have someone care about her so much. She continued to eat her lunch and join in the conversation (which had become focused on Jehan and his poem for Mimi and just what he was going to do to tell her that he wrote it.)

"Why don't you just do it the easy way?" Éponine suggested, "she's just sitting at the table over there, go and talk to her."

Jehan went pale, "I-I don't think I could do that, what if she doesn't like me?"

"Did you see the way she reacted to that poem?" Éponine pointed out, "even though she doesn't know it's you she seems to like whoever wrote the poem."

"But that is written word," Jehan sighed, "that isn't me."

"Yes it is you, you are what you write," Éponine smiled, "or was that you are what you eat?"

Everyone at the table started laughing, Alex's was a bit more stifled than everyone else, it was more of a slight smile on his face.

"So go and tell her," Éponine pushed at him, "please Jehan, for me?" she pouted slightly.

"'Ponine, when are you going to learn you are no 'Puss in Boots'?" Marius laughed at the face she was making.

"Well it was worth a shot," Éponine flicked her hair over one shoulder as a way of showing she didn't want to hear him making fun of her, "so how about it?" she turned back to Jehan.

Jehan seemed deep in thought, "Well... I guess, but should I do it now?"

"Jehan, she is sitting right there," Andre pointed to where Mimi was sitting with Corrine, he briefly made eye contact with Corrine who quickly turned away seeming to blush.

"Oh, alright,"Jehan gulped, "here goes nothing..." He got up from their table and approached Mimi, everyone was watching from afar silently.

"You wrote that poem?" Mimi asked, she seemed to be shocked but it quickly turned into a smile, "w-why I don't know what to say, thank you!"

Jehan smiled to glad that he had gotten it over with, "umm... I was wondering maybe we could go to a movie sometime?"

"Sure," Mimi grinned excitedly, "we need to keep in touch," she ripped off part of a napkin and began digging in her pockets. "Oh come on I have one here somewhere," she complained as she continued to dig.

"Well your pockets basically are Narnia," Corrine laughed.

"Haha, not funny," Mimi rolled her eyes, "I've got it!" she pulled out her pen and scribbled down her e-mail for him. "Thanks again," she smiled as she handed him the napkin.

Jehan took the napkin, "No problem, I'll talk to you soon?"

"Sure," Mimi nodded.

Jehan walked away feeling like he could fly, and he quickly rejoined his friends, Antoine spotted the napkin that he was holding, "Wait, you've got her number already?'

"E-mail, so we can keep in touch," Jehan explained.

"See, told you it wouldn't be so bad," Éponine smiled, "she seems nice enough."

"Good show Jehan," Courfeyrac smiled, "like I said, putty in your hands."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry that this wasn't up sooner, I was just struggling with exactly where I'm going to take this story... But please keep enjoying and reviewing! Oh and vote on the poll (it's probably just going to be a side story at this point... But you never know...)

* * *

Éponine knew Alex deserved to know why she always seemed to be in trouble with Alain, hell, there were lots of things Alex should know about her. So she took time after school to seek him out hoping he hadn't gone home yet, "Alex!" She called to him, he was talking with Lucien and Courfeyrac.

"I'll be right back," he spoke calmly to his friends.

"I think she's got you good!" Courfeyrac laughed, at that Lucien hit him on the back of head, "hey what was that for?"

"Have you ever noticed how much of a pest you can be?" Lucien replied with a slight chuckle as he adjusted his glasses, "let Alex be."

"Hey 'Ponine," Alex greeted her, he could see in her eyes she seemed to be troubled. "Is something bothering you?" he asked thinking about what had transpired earlier between her and Alain.

"Yes," Éponine nodded her head, "and I feel that I owe you something."

"Éponine, you don't owe me anything," Alex was shocked, "I did what anyone should do, it's not right to stand by and watch someone get hurt."

"Always a gentleman you are," Éponine shook her head, "what I meant was that I owe you an explanation."

"Of what?" Alex leaned against the nearby locker, even though they were together Éponine had opened up very little to him.

Éponine took a breath, "of me and Alain."

It's true, Alex had been wondering what the connection between the two of them was. There had to be something, otherwise what was the reason that he always found her being tormented by him.

Éponine pressed the tip of her shoe into the floor causing it to bend, "It started over the summer," she began to explain. "I've never really liked Alain but all of a sudden he was being nice to me, I had never been in a relationship before and I started to fall for him..." She glanced up to gauge Alex's reaction but there didn't appear to be one, "we were together for about two weeks before he started hitting me, I decided to tough it out." She looked up again and his face seemed to begin to break with some kind of emotion, "one night, at a 4th of July party he got completely trashed, and started beating me really bad..." She paused this time not to see how Alex felt, but because of the painful memory it stirred. "In the end I managed to get myself home, but I took myself to the free clinic in town the next day, they told me my arm had been dislocated and that I had a few fractured ribs."

"'Ponine that's horrible," Alex could not believe what he was hearing, how did she get through all this?

"Well I told him it was over, he hit me again when that happened..." Éponine scoffed a little, "and finally he left me alone for awhile, but I think you saw that he is possessive, still thinks I'm his." She shuddered at the thought.

"He's probably been suspended," Alex reasoned.

"But he'll be back, I just know he will," Éponine was trying hide how frightened she was of that prospect.

"I won't let him," Alex smiled trying to comfort her, why should she need to worry about creeps like Alain Montparnasse?

Éponine sighed, Alex gently put his arms around her, "I'm glad you understand," she whispered to him.

"Thank you for telling me," Alex figured that it must be very hard for her to speak about these things. "I don't mean to pry, but have you told anyone else?"

Éponine shook her head, "not even Cosette," she didn't know why she didn't tell her best friend the full story, she just didn't. She then remembered that Cosette was waiting for her, "I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye 'Ponine," Alex smiled as she walked away, he came back to Lucien and Courfeyrac.

"Is everything alright?" Lucien asked.

"Everything's fine, she just wanted to talk for a second before she left," Alex lied, he could see Courfeyrac was giving him a look. Clearly Antoine wasn't buying what he was saying, why should he? He saw what happened between her and Alain, and he probably knew Éponine better then he did. He quickly glanced over his shoulder again but Éponine had already vanished out of sight.

As she left the school Éponine couldn't help but feel as if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she had been so worried Alex wouldn't understand, but he did.

"'Ponine!" Cosette called, "I've been looking all over for you, where were you?"

"I just had to talk with Alex," Éponine replied with a shrug, "wanted to catch him before he left."

Cosette smiled, "so things are still going good with him?"

Éponine smiled too, "of course."

"'Ponine, I don't think you understand how happy I am for you and Alex," Cosette put her arm around Éponine, "you two seem really good for each other."

Alex went back home and was mulling over everything Éponine had told him about Alain, the fact that he had beaten her so badly still shocked him and upset him. To think that anyone would do that to her, or that something like that would happen to anyone made him very unhappy. As he thought about it his mind generated an image of Éponine attempting to defend herself against Alain's harsh blows, he shook his head in an attempt to get the images to go away. Then walking up to his room he tried to complete his homework and put all these thoughts to the back of his head, and try as he might he was finding it difficult. A couple of hours later he finally heard the sound of the garage door opening, his mother must be home, he reasoned.

"Alex?" Dr. Sandrine Enjolras called, "Alex, honey, are you home?"

Alex set his pencil down and went to stand at railing and looked down onto the first floor where his mother was standing, "I'm right here."

Sandrine looked up and smiled at her son, "I know your car is in the driveway but I wasn't sure if you had gone out." She knew that her son would spend a lot of time with his friends specifically Antoine and Lucien.

"Not today," Alex replied and started to descend the stairs, even if he had planned to go out with Courfeyrac or anyone else he didn't think he would be able to hold a proper conversation, he was just too out of it.

"Well it's good to see you home," Sandrine then made her way to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner, "your father should be home soon enough as well." Alex's expression really didn't seem to change and Sandrine noticed this, "Alex, are you alright?" she reached over and put her hand on his forehead to check if he was feverish. "You seem very distracted," she replied as she withdrew her hand upon realizing that he had no fever.

"I'm fine," Alex replied but in a rather quiet tone.

"Are you sure?" Sandrine was very concerned, Alex had not been very much like himself recently and she didn't know why.

Alex had debated telling his mother about Éponine,but she didn't even know that he was together with her so why tell her what she told him? Also, it seemed it would be a betrayal of 'Ponine's trust, he had confided in him a secret and he didn't feel at liberty to share, no matter how much it bothered him. So quickly he thought up some sort of white lie, "it's just one of my friends from school, he had something bothering him, I tried to help him out but I don't know how much good I did." This wasn't necessarily untrue after all.

Sandrine smiled, "well I'm sure you did your best."

Then the front door opened and Alex's father entered the house, "hello Alex," Armand greeted his son.

Alex nodded his head, "hello father," he wasn't particularly close with his father,they seemed to disagree on too many subjects, but that didn't mean that he didn't show him respect, he was his father after all.

"Hard day at work?" Sandrine asked as she put a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"Nothing I'm not used to," Armand took off his jacket and carefully laid it on the back of a chair, "I'm working on that Fauchlevent/ Thenardier case, there is some really nasty business in there," he shook his head.

"Oh?" Sandrine was confused.

"A custody battle and child abuse," Armand sat in a chair, "but those Thenardiers seem to have been linked to other crimes too, it's really awful."

"Child abuse..." Sandrine sighed, "how anyone could ever hurt a child, especially there is own is beyond me."

Alex was only half listening to his parents conversation until he started discussing the Thenardier's, this was not how he wanted to find out more about Éponine. Child abuse? In other words it seemed that Éponine was facing a lot of suffering in her life, but she liked to hide it.

"Yes, the two daughters actually they go to school with Alex," Armand explained as much as he could., "my boy do you know any girls with the last name Thenardier?"

Alex didn't know how to properly respond, tell them about Éponine? Or tell another lie like the one he had told his mother before, "yes," he started, "Éponine is a friend of mine."

"Really?" Armand was intrigued that his son had acquaintance with the eldest Thenardier, "what's she like?" he decided to ask, of course it was of no concern to the case but he was interested in knowing more about the children he was fighting for.

"She's..." Alex tried to think of the words to describe her but she seemed almost indescribable, "she's very kind and compassionate, loves her siblings, has a wicked sense of humor..." he began to smile as he spoke about her, he could see that his mother was giving him a knowing look.

Sandrine smiled at her son, it seemed that Alex was very taken with this Éponine, she only hoped that she was good for him.

Alex turned away from his mother, "she's just a really good person," he finished with a shrug.

"I see," Armand nodded, "do you know the younger one too?"

Alex shook his head, he really didn't know Azelma that well, but she seemed similar to Éponine but tended to be a lot more reserved and quiet.

Armand nodded again and with drew today's copy of the Paris Post and began reading, Sandrine turned her attention back to preparing dinner so Alex retreated back to his room to continue sorting through his thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Yesterday I forgot to thank **dreamkinen** for sitting in my room with me and convincing that I could finish chapter 20!

* * *

January 19, 2010

Éponine looked around the nicely furnished office feeling a sense of nervousness, she didn't want to be here, and she kept thinking to herself,_ "how the hell am I in therapy?" _The therapist had stepped out for a moment to quickly make a copy of some paper work that contained details on Éponine, so this left her sitting in the room just waiting. She remembered how earlier in the week Ms. Martin had returned to the house to check up on her and her siblings as well as to provide a list of recommend therapists and types of therapy for the three Thenardiers. She heard the door creak as in opened and the therapist entered the room and took the seat across from Éponine, this did not make her feel any better about the situation.

She was an older woman with dark brown hair that was seeming to start to grey a little bit, she had in her hands a manila folder which she placed on the end table next to her. "Hello Éponine," she greeted her with a smile, "I'm Dr. Elene Briel, but if you would like you can call me Elene."

Éponine said nothing, she really did not want to be here, what good was it going to do? She didn't want to talk about her past problems, if she didn't even talk about them with her friends why would she talk to this therapist?

"Now this is really just going to be introductory today, I would like to get to know you," Dr. Briel pulled out a legal pad and pen.

"_Great they are going to take notes on me like I'm some kind of science experiment,"_ Éponine thought to herself and sighed, she really didn't like talking about herself.

"So what are some things that you like to do?" Dr. Briel asked, she had her pen poised above the paper waiting for Éponine to say something.

"I-I," Éponine began, this seemed like a stupid question but she figured that she might as well answer it. "I like to sing," Éponine answered quietly all of a sudden feeling very shy, she had never admitted that to anyone, ever.

"Good, anything else?" Dr. Briel was scribbling on the pad, Éponine desperately wanted to know what was being written but she tried to ignore it.

Éponine shifted, she had been sitting on her hands and was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, "I like to write and draw."

Dr. Briel continued to write, "alright, you have two siblings, want to tell me anything about them?Anything at all? Any stories you would like to share."

Éponine didn't understand why Dr. Briel was asking her these questions, but she supposed it must have something to do with trying to get her to warm up to her, Éponine scoffed a little. She was a Thenardier, her father was a con, she could see through even some of the best laid plans, this wasn't going to work. "Can we just cut to the chase?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Dr. Briel seemed a little surprised, "what?"

"Can we just get this over with? I know you really don't want to hear stories about 'Zelma and Gav," Éponine replied.

Dr. Briel had stopped writing on her legal pad, "I suppose, but only if you really will talk, I'm here to help you and-"

"I have to talk or you can't do anything," Éponine finished her sentence, "I've had the same talk from my best friend."

"I see that you understand that," Dr. Briel nodded, "now you do know about doctor patient confidentiality?"

This was not a term that Éponine had heard before, she shook her head, "no, what is it?"

"What it means, Éponine, is that whatever you tell me in this room stays in this room," Dr. Briel explained, "the only time that will ever be breached is if you threaten to do harm to yourself or anyone else."

Hearing it explained made Éponine relax a little bit, she could talk about what she wanted to without fear of anyone else finding out what she had said, it was a nice bit of security, "okay, I think I can live with that."

Dr. Briel smiled, "so since you wish to skip on the introductions, tell me Éponine, do you know why you are here?"

"Not really," Éponine answered truthfully, "I mean I know that Ms. Martin from child services told Mr. Fauchlevent that it was part of a court order..." she paused for a moment, "so I guess this has something to do with my parents?"

Dr. Briel had started writing again, "you are correct, I'm here to help you sort through your problems, I received notes earlier from Ms. Martin saying that you seem very closed off."

Éponine blushed a little, she didn't like all these observations that were being made, and even though she knew that this was to be a safe environment she didn't feel right about bearing her soul so someone who was a stranger.

"You kept all talk of abuse and other such things from your friends until recently," Dr. Briel had opened the file and was reading from one on the papers inside, "any reason why?"

"I didn't want Marius, Cosette or any of my friends to worry," Éponine replied, "they shouldn't need to worry about me."

"Is that the only reason?" Dr. Briel pressed.

"It's high school, if I say even one thing the whole school will know about it at the end of the day," Éponine sighed.

"You go to Victor Hugo High, correct?" Dr. Briel asked, Éponine nodded and the therapist smiled, "I went there myself."

Éponine smiled a little bit, it seemed that despite her initial efforts and feelings of not wanting to be there it was going to be very difficult for her to not like Dr. Briel. She continued speaking with Dr. Briel and was basically explaining her life when all of a sudden her time was up.

"You have done well Éponine, I know we have a lot more to talk about and we will continue next week," Dr. Briel made her last notes, "I'm impressed with what you have been able to confide in me."

Éponine smiled slightly, she didn't want to admit it out loud but she was beginning to feel better, maybe the whole therapy thing wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it was.

On her way back from therapy it was starting to snow, big white flakes descending from the sky, and from the looks of things they were sticking to the grass and sidewalk and parts of the road. There had been little snow this winter, there had been some at Christmastime but nothing like this, this is what Éponine loved about the winter, the snow.

"Hey, maybe we'll get a snow day," Gavroche smiled excitedly, he had his first meeting with a therapist as well.

"I think it's gonna take a lot of praying for that to happen," Éponine laughed, "you know it takes a lot of snow before they close the schools."

Gavroche shrugged, "it could still happen."

Secretly Éponine wanted a snow day too, there was nothing worse then being cooped up in school all day and staring out at the freshly fallen and untainted snow. "Snow flakes that stay on my nose and eyes lashes, silver white winters that melt into springs-"

"These are a few of my favorite things," Gavroche finished, "I remember when you used to sing that to me when you put me to sleep.

Éponine had forgotten that she used to sing that song for her brother, "how can you remember that? You must have been only like seven or eight."

"I was nine," Gavroche corrected her, "you have a pretty voice, why don't you use it."

"It's not that pretty," Éponine scoffed, "you're just being nice."

"But 'Ponine!" Gavroche exclaimed, "it's really nice."

Éponine shook her head, "whatever you say Gav," at that they pulled into the driveway of 55 Plumet Street and they helped Toussaint carry the groceries inside the house.

"We're back," Éponine entered the living room where Cosette had been sitting with Éponine flipping though Cosette's middle school and last year's yearbooks.

"Oh no, I though we decided we were never going to look at those again," Éponine placed the bags she were carry on the counter and joined her sister and her best friend.

"I know I said I wouldn't but it's just too cute," Cosette giggled, "just look!" it was from their 8th grade yearbook and she was pointing to a picture of Marius, Cosette and Éponine.

Éponine couldn't help but smile, even though 8th grade had been only two years prior it seemed like pictures had been taken forever ago. In this particular picture Éponine was still slightly taller then Marius and she couldn't help but think she looked like a boy with her lack of a figure. Cosette still seemed the same except her hair was shorter and close to shoulder length, and Marius had braces. Éponine turned to the next page to see a candid shot of Jehan chaining clovers together, his hair was very shaggy and his clothes extremely mismatched. She continued turning pages and found the pictures of that years 7th grade class, "Awww... 'Zelma, just look at you!"

Azelma looked at the picture of her in the book and started blushing, "that's not even a good picture," she grumbled.

Éponine smiled at her sister and looked at the picture again, her sister's red hair was frizzy and wild and she was smiling shyly at the camera. Then Cosette burst into laughter while flipping through her 7th grade year book, "look, it's Courfeyrac!"

Éponine didn't want to miss a chance of seeing a picture of Antoine from the awkward age of 14 from when he was in 8th grade. Looking at his picture he seemed to being going for what was today known as hipster, his fashion sense was not nearly as impeccable then as it was now, in other words it was downright ridiculous. Her eyes drifted down the page and she spotted Alex's picture, he hadn't changed too much, his hair was basically the same and his eyes even then seemed to be brimming with an icy passion. She hastily handed the book back to Cosette and started flipping through last year's yearbook instead. Lucky enough for her about a half hour later Toussaint called them all to the table for dinner so they dropped what they were doing and left it at that.

Éponine spent time sitting in the bay window in her room watching the snow fall heavily coating the backyard, maybe Gavroche was right, maybe they would get a snow day. That didn't matter to her, she was just simply enjoying how everything was becoming a pristine and beautiful winter wonderland right outside her window. It was all so clean and bright, and under the bright moonlight it seemed to be sparkling with a light blue color, it was one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen, slowly her eyes began to droop so Éponine dragged herself to her bed before she ended up falling asleep with her face pressed against the glass.


	22. Chapter 22

January 20, 2010

The minute Gavroche had been informed that both his middle school and the high school were canceled the 14 year old boy knew exactly what he was going to do. First he stopped at Azelma's room, she was already awake and was getting dressed but as soon as he told her of the snow day she stopped and sat back down on the bed, clearly contemplating going back to sleep. Then he turned to the stairs that led up to the loft, carefully walking up them he quietly opened the door to see that as he suspected, Éponine was still asleep.

"Come on 'Ponine wake up! It's a snow day!" Gavroche ripped the sheets back leaving her bare feet exposed.

"No..." she grumbled and without raising her head she was trying to grasp for the sheets to pull them back up, "if it's a snow day you should let me sleep," she complained.

"And miss out on all the fun?" Gavroche laughed, "We could go sledding," he suggested what he knew was Éponine's favorite wintertime activity besides ice skating.

Éponine propped herself up slightly, "you just aren't going to give up are you?" she sighed.

"'Ponine, you know me too well," Gavroche smiled.

"Well I ought to," Éponine yawned, "I practically raised you."

"Well come on, get dressed we haven't got all day," Gavroche was bundling up the blankets as if he was going to take them with him in order to prevent her from going back to sleep.

Éponine groaned, "okay, alright, I'll go!"

"Awesome!" Gavroche threw the bunched up blankets so that they hit her in face and then left the room feeling very accomplished.

Éponine shook her head and then went to go take a shower, even though it was snowing and cold out side nothing would stop her from taking a shower in the morning. She would simply just have to resort to using a hair dryer instead of the air to dry her hair. When she was finally showered and dressed she grabbed her coat, scarf, hat, and mittens and carried them downstairs.

"It's about time you showed up," Gavroche was the first to greet her, "come on we need to be the first ones to go sledding down Elba hill at Luxemborg park!"

"Gav, relax, Elba hill isn't going anywhere," Éponine set down her winter gear and helped herself to some breakfast. "Besides, Cosette, do you even have a sled?"

Cosette thought about it for a moment, "I think we have one of those old wooden one's in the garage," she replied.

Éponine smiled a bit, "good, at least you can actually steer those ones," she munched on her cereal, "to many times have I gotten close to hitting a tree."

"Well that would be bad," Cosette agreed, "maybe you should where a helmet?" she recommended jokingly.

"Hell no," Éponine glared at her, "if Antoine saw me sledding with a helmet on I would never hear the end of it probably until he graduates college."

"Well sometimes safety comes before looks," Cosette added with a shrug.

"Not in Antoine's case, haven't you seen that bucket of bolts that he drives around in?" Éponine laughed.

"Hey don't diss the 'Stang," Gavroche added defensively.

Éponine burst into laughter, "please tell me you didn't say what I think you said."

"What?" Gavroche asked confused.

"'The 'Stang'?" Éponine continued to laugh, "since when did you become a gear head?"

Gavroche shrugged and blushed slightly, "that's what Courfeyrac calls it."

The three girls started laughing at the youngest Thenardier who was now feeling extremely embarrassed.

Éponine finished her cereal, "so are we going to the park or what?"

"I'll go get the sled from the garage," Cosette got up from her chair and went in search of the sled.

Everything in Luxembourg Park was coated in a heavy blanket of snow, Éponine attempted to raise her feet high enough but still her foot prints looked more like odd, misshapen lines.

"Come on 'Ponine, it's this way!" Gavroche shouted clutching the sled.

"I know where the hill is Gav!" Éponine shouted back at him.

Gavroche practically took off in a sprint making his way to the largest hill in the park, Elba hill, Éponine, Cosette and Azelma followed as quick as they possibly could. When they got to the base of the hill Gavroche was already climbing up dragging the sled behind.

"Hey slowpokes!" Gavroche called, "hurry it up!"

Éponine shook her head and traipsed her way up the hill following her little brother, she turned to see Cosette and her sister doing the same.

"I claim this here Elba hill!" Gavroche spoke loudly over the howling wind, "that with this inaugural sled run, that this hill belongs to the Thenardier..." Gavroche paused for a second, "and Fauchlevent clans!"

Éponine giggled, "you better watch your conquering, just because you're short doesn't mean you'll succeed like Napoleon did."

"I'm short?' Gavroche seemed taken aback, "have you looked at yourself? I'm almost taller then you!"

"But you see the keyword is 'almost,'" Éponine teased.

Gavroche lay the sled on the snow and prepared to take the first run down the hill, "alright, here goes nothing," a large grin spread on his face as he took off down the hill.

Éponine smiled as she watched the sled skid to a halt, then Gavroche grabbing it and running back up the hill.

"Alright, who is next?" he panted.

"'Ponine you should go," Cosette urged her friend.

Éponine looked at the sled, then taking it in her hands she did exactly what Gavroche had done before, she sat on the sled quickly familiarizing herself with it's workings. It had two metal runners, and at the front it a had a piece that moved and acted like a sort of rudder with a string attached, perfectly good for steering, she sat down on the sled. "Huston we are preparing for take off," Éponine placed her hands on either side of the sled then making sure the sled moved under her weight she gave it a hearty push and went down the hill. Éponine felt like she was flying as she zoomed down Elba hill on the sled, but as she got closer to the bottom, she wasn't sure but someone seemed to be standing there. With the snow blowing about and her hair flying into her face she wasn't sure. She tried turning the sled but she was going too fast for the old sled, "Look out!" She shouted as she got closer. She continued to steer even harder once she realized that someone was standing there, in her desperate attempt the sled tipped on it's edge sending her tumbling through the powder. Éponine simply lay on the ground, in the snow, and she started to laugh at what had just occurred, when she opened her eyes she saw Alex standing over her smiling slightly.

"Are you alright?" Alex held out his hand to her and pulled her out of the deep powder.

Once back on her feet Éponine started dusting off the snow from her person, "I'm fine," she replied still giggling, "what about you?"

Alex glanced at the upended sled, "well you missed, I think I'll be okay." He loved the way the snow was sticking to her long brown hair and that her cheeks were bright red from the cold.

"As long as you aren't hurt," Éponine smiled.

"'Ponine!" Gavroche came running down the hill with Azelma and Cosette, "'Ponine are you alright? I saw you roll over-"

"I'm fine Gav, I was just trying to swerve so I wouldn't hit Alex," she explained.

"Oh, hey Alex," Gavroche smiled at the older boy.

"Good to see you 'Vroche," Alex nodded at Éponine's younger brother.

"Ow!" Éponine cried out, she had been hit in the back of the head with a snowball. She turned around hoping to discern the identity of her attacker and was hit square in the face, wiping the snow away she now saw Antoine Courfeyrac standing there packing together another snow ball. "If you hit me with that," Éponine warned, "you are going to regret that for the rest of your life."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Courfeyrac replied feigning horror.

Éponine started packing together a snowball, she could see Courfeyrac smirking at her, she took a deep breath and took aim, sadly she was off and she only grazed his ear.

"Come on 'Ponine, is that the best you've got?" Courfeyrac teased.

"You'll have to excuse me for a second, I have to do some pest control," Éponine turned to Alex, then she took off in a run at Courfeyrac knocking him into the snow and knocking her hat off in the process.

Courfeyrac shoved the younger girl off of him, "I can hardly call that fair," he complained.

Éponine stood up and dusted herself off, "I didn't know I had to play by the rules." She then started looking for her hat, Alex was standing nearby smiling and holding her hat which she took. "Thanks," she smiled at him and pulled the cap back on her head.

"No problem," Alex replied while dusting the snow off her shoulders.

"This isn't over," Courfeyrac stood up and glared at Éponine, "you better watch yourself."

"Oh no," Éponine replied wide eyed, "you've got me scared shitless!"

"Well you should be," Courfeyrac grumbled but was hit in the chest with a snowball. "Alex?" He turned to his friend who was smirking.

"Snowball fight!" Gavroche cried out while throwing a snowball at Éponine.

Éponine laughed at her younger brother, of course if this fight was to be between Courfeyrac and Éponine he would be taking Courfeyrac's side.

"Come on," Alex grabbed Éponine's hand, "are you ladies you coming with us?" He turned to Azelma and Cosette who had managed to not be involved until now.

"Where are we going?" Éponine struggled with keeping up with Alex's fast pace.

Alex smiled, "To the barricades!" He shouted to the open sky.

Éponine laughed as she followed him into a small clump of trees, "why did you say that?" she asked while panting.

Alex shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I've always wanted to."

"Getting a bit of a revolutionary fever?" Éponine asked, in the distance she could seem Azelma and Cosette quickly following.

"We did just start learning about the 1848 revolution in France in Mr. Robins-Pierce's class," Alex replied offhandedly as he began packing together some snowballs.

Éponine began helping him with his work and they waited for Courfeyrac's next attack, she then glanced at one of the large evergreen trees, taking a couple of snow balls she climbed up a few of the branches and poised herself in preparation for Courfeyrac or Gavroche. Alex smiled at her from below, "sneak attack good idea," he nodded to her, "so we'll have the four of us split up, 'Ponine up there," he nodded to the tree, "Cosette why don't you take the area near the bench over there? Azelma, you cover where that snow drift is over there," he pointed to a large pile of snow.

"Yes sir!" replied Azelma in a jokingly military fashion before dashing off to her "post".

Éponine silently remained in the tree as Gavroche approached with Courfeyrac and two other people who had joined them, she shifted her position as quietly as she possibly could to get a better look, she was able to discern Ben Grantaire and Chris Bahorel. Smiling she took a snowball and waited until Courfeyrac was standing just below the branch she was sitting on, then she dropped it so it hit him on the head.

"What the?" Courfeyrac looked up into the tree and could hardly make out Éponine in the thick mix of pine needles.

"Hello boys," she waved from her perch grinning wildly.

Courfeyrac was dumbfounded, "how the-"

"It's my sister, don't question her," Gavroche advised.

"Now Antoine," Éponine called down to him, "you didn't think I would make this easy for you, did you?" she giggled slightly, from where she sat she could see Alex and Cosette closing in on the group.

"Well I guess I shouldn't expect anything else from you, dear 'Ponine," Courfeyrac shook his head.

"Now!" Alex shouted as he and Cosette and soon followed by Azelma bombarded the opposing group with snowballs. Éponine got down from the tree in order to join in on the fun, soon there were no teams and it was everyone fending for themselves. Within a half an hour everyone who was partaking in the event was practically soaked to the bone.

Éponine had stopped for a moment and was shivering, she could see Courfeyrac didn't look much better off, "alright, wanna call it a tie?" she held out her gloved hand to him.

Courfeyrac sighed, but knew that they were probably all going to be in bed with colds due to this, "alright, we'll call this one a tie," he shook her hand. "Okay we've declared it a tie!" he shouted out to everyone, "we're finished."

Everyone's faces were bright red from the cold and all the running they had been doing, the contrast between their warm faces and cold bodies was certainly an odd feeling.

"Really?" Gavroche called out, he sounded disappointed.

"Yes, Gav, it's over," Éponine laughed, the wind picked up again and they shivered, "I think we better make our way back home, it's getting to be very cold..." she then turned to Alex, "how did you get here?"

"I walked," Alex replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Éponine bit at her lip that was turning a slight purplish color, "well Toussaint is picking us up, it would be a squeeze..."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "what are you getting at 'Ponine?"

"Cosette?" Éponine called to her friend, "what do you say about Alex coming back with us? It's not like we have anything else to do all day."

Cosette thought about it for a moment, "I think Papa would be alright with it," she shrugged, it wasn't as if they weren't allowed to have boys at their house, in fact Marius tended to be a frequent visitor."

"You want me to come with you?" Alex was a little shocked.

"Why not? You've done enough kindness for me, why don't you let me return the favor so you don't have to walk home," Éponine decided.

"Well then you could simply drive me to my house," Alex replied.

"But then you would be home alone all day, wouldn't you?" Éponine responded pouting ever so slightly.

"Well I-" Alex stopped, he knew that she was right, "I guess I could come with you."

"Great!" Éponine hugged him, Alex loved when she would let this childlike behavior of her's come through, it made her seem so carefree and innocent, a side he didn't get to see often.

"Toussaint is on her way," Cosette replied as she hung up her phone, "Gav, can you run and get the sled?"

"Sure thing milady!" Gavroche laughed and ran to get the sled.

"They sure are cute aren't they," Cosette whispered to Azelma.

"Yeah," Azelma giggled, "frickin' adorable."

"So how are things with you and that boy?" Cosette asked.

Azelma blushed, "ummm... I was in the library the other day and I was looking for a book," she began, "and I was standing on a stool, one of those rickety ones?"

"Oh those are the worst," Cosette shook her head, but she was curious to see where Azelma's story was headed.

"Well he was looking for a book on a lower shelf, and I slipped," Azelma spoke quietly.

Cosette looked at the younger Thenardier, "wait, I didn't quiet hear you."

"I fell on top of him," Azelma was blushing so hard that it reached the tips of her ears and was almost the same color as her hair.

"Oh no!" Cosette gasped, "you're both alright?"

"We're fine, it's just... Well, it was very awkward," Azelma explained.

Cosette put her arm over Azelma's shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be okay, he seems like such a nice boy."

"Uh huh," Azelma nodded, "isn't that Toussaint's car?" she pointed at the top of the hill.

"I think you're right 'Zelma," Cosette squinted into the distance, "come on let's go!"

"I get shotgun!" Gavroche called as he ran up the hill sled in tow.

Everyone else followed the 8th grader and when they approached the small compact car Alex realized that when Éponine said it would be a squeeze she had meant it. Azelma slid into the car first followed by Cosette, this left Éponine and Alex. Éponine smiled at Alex before entering the car and took a seat next to Cosette.

"Ouch, 'Ponine you're squishing me!" Azelma complained as she shifted to make room, once they got settled a very nervous looking Alex entered the car.

"Well who is this?" Toussaint asked glancing into the rear view mirror.

"This is Alex Enjolras, Éponine's boyfriend," Cosette introduced Alex to their housekeeper, both Éponine and Alex were blushing furiously.

"Oh my," Toussaint smiled, "I'm Angeline Toussaint, the Fauchlevent's housekeeper," she introduced the herself to Alex as she put the car in gear and started driving down the street.

"Nice to meet you," Alex smiled weakly, both Cosette and Azlema giggled.

"Don't mind them," Éponine muttered to him, "they just think this is ever so funny."

"I don't mind, this is nothing compared to Courfeyrac," Alex smiled.

"You do have a point there," Éponine laughed, she knew that her best friend and sister were probably whispering excitedly and she did her best to ignore them on the drive home.

"I want you to get out of these wet things immediately," Toussaint spoke in a commanding tone, "I don't want you to catch pneumonia or something godawful like that," she held out a laundry basket for them to deposit their wet clothes into. "This also includes you Mr. Enjolras," Toussaint glanced at the blonde boy.

"No, it's not really necessary," Alex shook his head, but Toussaint wouldn't listen and had already begun unwinding his scarf from his neck.

"Your coat and your socks too," she replied knowing that they must be soaked, "I will get you a pair of slippers to borrow until they dry."

Alex sighed and removed his boots and pulled off his socks, then removed his mittens and coat as well throwing everything into the basket.

Toussaint touched the sleeve of his sweater he was wearing underneath, "this is wet too," she shook her head, "I'll put it in the dryer for you.

Alex figured it would be useless trying to argue with the older woman and instead peeled off the sweater and handed it to Toussaint, behind him he could hear Azelma and Cosette giggling, he glanced at Éponine who was looking at the ground but was clearly smiling.

"I'll get these things ready to dry and put make some hot chocolate, Cosette why don't you turn on the fire place?" Toussaint suggested.

"Alright," Cosette nodded, "we'll go to the living room."

Alex followed Gavroche and the three girls into the living room, there Cosette took a remote and hit a button causing a fire to blaze in the previously empty fire place. It didn't take long for the room to start warming up and have a friendly glow.

Éponine had grabbed a couple of afghans that had been draped across the back of the couch, laying one on the ground she sat down on top of it, "who's going to join me?" she turned to everyone.

Alex waited until everyone else had sat down and it appeared they intentionally left the space near Éponine unoccupied, she smiled at him as he sat down and he couldn't help but smile in return. When he sat down she scooted closer to him and lay her head in his lap, Alex wasn't sure but it sounded like Cosette made an "aww..." sort of sound at the display. He tried to ignore it but knew it was futile, besides it wasn't as if he didn't like Éponine, it was completely to opposite, it was just infrequent for her to display her affection like this. She looked up at him, her warm brown eyes sparkling the way they had on New Years Eve, it was then Alex knew that he really was damn lucky to have a girl like Éponine Thenardier.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry this chapter is slightly fillerish but lots more fun stuff will be headed your way soon enough!

* * *

January 21, 2010

Marius glanced over to where Éponine was happily talking with Alex, "so he was over at your house yesterday?" he turned to Cosette.

"Yep," Cosette nodded, "'Ponine invited him over herself."

"Bravo 'Ponine," Marius replied with a life as he turned to the couple once more, "is it odd for me to say I think they are really cute together?"

"Other then the fact that you used the word cute? No, not really, I agree with you," Cosette was now watching them too. Of course yesterday hadn't been more then them talking and Éponine cuddling with Alex but it really seemed to bring about a change in her friend.

"So I wanted to thank you for inviting me to your house yesterday," Alex smiled at Éponine.

"And keep you from freezing your ass off? Having my boyfriend turn into a Popsicle or develop frostbite is not really on my to-do list," Éponine jokingly replied with a shrug, Alex laughed a little. "You know something?" she asked.

"What?" Alex casually crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nah, it's just a random thought," Éponine tried to push the thought away, it wasn't really anything terribly important.

"Come on, what is it?" Alex asked.

"I was just thinking, really it sounds stupid," Éponine shook her head again, "well, I haven't been ice skating in the longest time."

"You know, I don't think I've ever been ice skating," Alex admitted.

"What?" Éponine's eyes widened, "you have got to be kidding me! Never?"

"Not that I recall," he shrugged.

"Well," Éponine scoffed, "I think we need to change that."

"Do we Miss Thenardier?" Alex asked with a laugh, although he was a little concerned as to exactly what she would make him do.

"Of course we do! This weekend at the Big Bear rink, you, me, and some ice skates," Éponine declared, "oh and you're paying." She finished her statement with a innocent looking smile.

"Alright, fine, I'll take you ice skating," Alex rolled his eyes.

Éponine's face brightened, "you are wonderful!" she flung her arms around him in a hug.

"'Ponine! Time for class!" Cosette called.

Éponine reluctantly broke away from Alex, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye 'Ponine," Alex nodded to her before going off with Courfeyrac and Andre to his next class.

"So what was that all about?" Courfeyrac asked while putting his arm over Alex's shoulder.

"She just wants to go ice skating," Alex replied while trying to unsuccessfully shake Courfeyrac off of him.

"Ice skating?" Courfeyrac seemed to be on the verge of bursting into raucous laughter, "you're going ice skating with 'Ponine? Boy, would I pay good money to see that!"

Alex hit him on the back of the head, "really Antoine?" he sighed when he received a glare from his friend.

"You know what I'm not taking kindly to this whole 'let's hit Courfeyrac on the back of the head trend,'" Courfeyrac huffed, "what if one day one of you gives me a concussion?"

"I'm just trying to knock some sense into you," Alex replied with the slightest of shrugs.

"I'm just trying to knock some sense into you," Courfeyrac mimicked him, "like hell you are!"

"Just shut up Antoine, we really need to get to class," Alex sighed as he opened the door to Mr. Robins-Pierce's class room.

Éponine couldn't help but be distracted the whole day, not just because of the prospect of going ice skating with Alex this weekend, it was more due to the fact that she had to be at school. Actually to be even more precise, it was because she had to be at school while there was snow on the ground. She really desired nothing more then to act on the childish whims like yesterday of running about and playing happily in the snow. Sadly she was cooped up inside while watching the snow fall gently from the sky and create a new, clean, blanket to cover the ground.

"Ms. Thenardier?" Mr. Dumas called out to her.

Éponine removed herself from her daze, "yes, Mr. Dumas?"

"I was asking, can you give us an example of a Gothic style author?" Mr. Dumas asked.

"Yes," Éponine paused for a moment to think, "Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley and also her husband Percy Shelley."

"Very good," Mr. Dumas replied with a smile before continuing with his lesson once more and leaving Éponine back to her previous thoughts.

"I'm gonna slowly get cabin fever if I don't get out of here soon," Éponine muttered to herself as she drummed her fingers against the desktop. She turned her gaze back outside and to the snowfall which completely distracted her from Mr. Dumas class on Gothic literature.

Éponine was grabbing her book bag and was putting everything away for the end of the day when Alex came running towards her.

"Great," Alex was panting slightly, "you haven't left yet."

Éponine was surprised to say the least, "do you mean to tell me you ran here all the way from Effective Communications Class?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't so bad," Alex shrugged gaining his breath back, "so about ice skating, how does Saturday sound?"

Éponine smiled, "Saturday would be wonderful."

Alex smiled, "great, hopefully I'll actually be able to dig my car out of the snow... Damn snow plows."

"What?" Éponine asked confused.

Alex sighed, "When they came to plow and salt the streets yesterday my car was parked on the curb and-"

"Your car got covered in snow, didn't it, that's why you walked to the park," Éponine finished for him.

"Exactly," Alex nodded.

"So how did you get here?" Éponine asked, "I suppose we could make a squeeze again if we have to-"

"Don't worry about me, I've got a ride with Lucien," Alex explained, "so if I don't see you tomorrow?"

"Saturday," Éponine nodded, "don't worry, I'll teach you everything I know," she winked. Éponine then turned on her heel and happily walked down the hall to go and fetch Azelma.

"So have you ever considered tech crew?" Owen asked Azelma as they slowly walked down the hall together, "I've seen some of your art, it's fantastic, you could maybe help with set design."

"Do you work on tech?" Azelma asked.

"Yeah, I help with the lights, it's a lot of fun," Owen smiled and ran a hand through his light brown hair, "seriously, you should look into it."

"You know," Azelma smiled, "I think I just might have to do that, when do you meet?"

Owen scratched his head in thought, "Well not again until next Tuesday-"

"'Zelma!" Éponine called at the other end of the hallway.

"Just a second 'Ponine!" Azelma shouted back at her sister, she then looked back at Owen, "sorry about that, it's just 'Ponine being 'Ponine." She shrugged.

"So you'll consider it?" Owen asked smiling.

"Sure, why not," Azelma replied, "I suppose it could be fun, well, see ya later," she smiled.

"See ya 'Zelma," Owen smiled and grabbed his backpack.

Azelma happily ran towards her sister, "were you flirting with him again?" Éponine asked.

"It's not flirting," Azelma blushed, "we're just friends, he wants me to join tech crew."

"Really? I didn't know you had any interest in things like that," Éponine started walking with her sister down the hall towards the parking lot.

"Neither did I, and I still don't know, I figured I'll go and find out," Azelma explained, "but I heard you are going ice skating with Alex."

"Now how the hell did you know that?" Éponine asked confused.

"Courfeyrac, he knows everything," Azelma giggled.

"He certainly knows everything," Éponine grumbled, "everything except when to keep his mouth shut!"


	24. Chapter 24

January 23, 2010

Éponine had finished lacing up her rented pair of skates, she then looked over at Alex who appeared to be struggling with the laces on his. She laughed a little before kneeling down in front of him, "Here, let me do it." She grabbed at his right skate and began to tie the laces properly and was soon working on the left one.

Alex sighed, "You do realize how humiliating this is, don't you?"

Éponine giggled, "So what? Don't have these laced properly and you could very well break ankle," she explained, "and that would be very unfortunate." She got back up and held out a hand to him, "let's go to the rink."

Alex put his hand in hers as she led him from the benches outside the rental booth into the rink, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know so much about skating?" he asked.

"'Zelma and I used to take lessons when we were younger and I guess it just stayed with me," Éponine replied with a shrug.

"So are you going to show me how to handle the ice?" Alex asked.

"I'll teach you, if that's what your asking," Éponine replied.

"You ever skate by yourself?" Alex wondered.

"Nah," Éponine shook her head, "no fun."

"It's just I feel that I'm going to slow you up," Alex replied, although he was curious to see just how good she was at skating.

"I don't mind," Éponine smiled.

"How long has it been since you've skated?" Alex asked.

"Uhh... About two years?" Éponine replied with a shrug.

"You still remember how?" Alex asked a little wary.

"Of course I do!" Éponine replied in a slightly offended tone, "in fact I'll show you!" she then walked over to the door and prepared herself to step out onto the ice, "just watch!" she called to him as she slid onto the ice. It took her a second to gain her balance but within no time she was skating around the ice very smoothly. She took a couple of rounds around the rink while Alex watched her, despite her usual klutzyness of occasionally tripping over her own two feet she was actually very graceful on ice. Soon she stepped off the rink to join Alex once more, "what did you think?" she asked.

"That was great," Alex remarked grinning, "really, so you sure you can keep me from falling on my ass?"

"Of course, you just need to trust me," Éponine gently took his hand and took him out onto the rink, his heartbeat seemed to quicken as he stepped out onto the ice, "Alex, are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Alex smiled, it was ice skating, what could possibly be so difficult about that?

"Good, so we'll start slow," Éponine began to slowly glide alongside him not letting go of his hand, he was thankful for that. "Now let's get the basic gliding motion down, you slowly move one foot in, then out, do it in opposites," Éponine tried to explain, "does that make sense?"

"Not really, but I think I can try to understand," Alex replied while watching the motions her feet made and copying, it didn't take to long for him to catch on a bit better.

Éponine smiled at the progress he was making, "good, maybe you can try out for the Olympics this year."

Alex glared at her but he knew that she was just teasing him anyway, "very funny."

"So you almost ready to try it on your own?" she asked.

"Umm... Maybe?" Alex shrugged although he was nervous at the prospect.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," Éponine smiled and winked at him, "just show me how you skate."

Alex let go of her hand and started off on his own, his heart beat loudly so it felt as if it was ringing in his ears, but he kept trying to ignore the noise on focus on his skating, he was doing well so he began to look up instead of at the ice below, he began to smile. "You know what," he turned around to Éponine, "I think I've got it!"

"By George I think he's got it!" Éponine declared in a fake, stuffy and posh English accent, she then skated behind him and began to pass him. Soon Alex was catching up to her, and while they weren't moving at an incredibly fast speed it was enough to keep the traffic moving around the rink. After a bit Éponine slowed down and skated over to the wall to take a break, Alex was not far behind her. They stood against the wall watching people continue to skate around the rink, "you know I've never gotten a chance to try couples skating," she acknowledged one couple who were gracefully gliding around the rink.

Alex watched her gaze, sure he wasn't a good skater but that couldn't be so hard, could it? Especially if he was to have Éponine as his guide they should have no trouble at all, "you want to try it?" he asked.

"Really? Are you sure?" Éponine asked, Alex simply smiled and took her hand and started skating with her, Éponine's face glowed with delight. Soon they were picking up speed and Alex realized that he was slowly losing his balance, as they were about to go around a corner of the rink he lost it completely and fell taking Éponine with him.

"Ow!" Éponine complained after she hit the ice, "I think I broke my ass!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh, "would this be a bad time for me to point out that you really don't have any bones in your ass to break?"

Éponine glared at him, "oh shut up," but she soon was laughing to and helped him get back up on his feet, "alright, so it didn't work as well is I hoped." she shrugged.

"Actually it worked better then I had hoped," Alex replied causing her to giggle.

"So maybe I need to give you a few more lessons before we try something like that again," Éponine suggested, "it's just a thought."

"It is a very good thought," Alex agreed, "now the question is how the hell do I stop without falling over?"

Éponine smiled and once again began drilling him on all the basics she could recall of ice skating, everything from the basic movement, to stopping, and that he really had no need for the picks at the front unless he wanted to fall flat on his face. "They are mostly for figure skating," she explained, "something I don't think you wish to take up." About two hours later they were back in front of the rental booth to return their skates.

"You know I want to thank you," Alex smiled as he handed the clerk his skates, "I learned a lot today, my legs are killing me, but it was fun."

"No problem," Éponine smiled as she handed in her skates and went to go put on her coat, "I think if you take some ibuprofen you'll be okay, it's what I recommend."

"Thank you Dr. Thenardier," Alex laughed.

"I do my best," Éponine tossed her hair to the side and then grabbed his hand, "come on, let's get out of here."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: First, thanks for all of your lovely reviews that provide me with the drive to write this colossus of a story. Two, cookies to whoever guesses where I got the name for the new teacher from. Three, new poll! Because the Hugo High school show has been decided (something that was on the list but you will have to wait and see.)

* * *

February 1, 2010

Éponine had to admit that she was happier then she had been in a very long time, it was plain to see. She had noticed the change, as did her friends, and of course so did Alex. Anymore she scarcely thought about her parents or Alain, and she realized just how useful talking with Dr. Briel was. Her confidence had been boosted due to all these factors so when it came time in early February to select classes for the upcoming year she figured she would try some new things. How it worked was during a mandatory class (English, Science etc.) the teachers would pass out a packet with all the next years available classes. Then the respective teachers would come into their class rooms and basically pitch their classes, they would fill out the forms and sign up. To Éponine this was a long and tedious process that prevented Mr. Dumas class from running properly. Still she listened as every teacher presented, to some extent. As it came to the last teacher for the first day she was shocked to see a teacher she had never met before. She was small, she was young, she had short, wavy, brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Marie Dufor, I am the new choral director at Hugo High," she introduced herself to the class. There was whispering as to what had happened to the old choral director Mr. Chevalier.

"Now I am here to change the face of Hugo High's choir," Ms. Dufor spoke smiling.

Éponine started listening, maybe this was her chance, a chance to change herself. Choir, well the least she could audition, there wasn't any harm in that.

"If you are interested please come and speak to me, my office is right next to the music room." Ms. Dufor finished just as the bell rang.

Éponine grabbed her things together but she didn't rush out of the room, she stopped in front of Ms. Dufor.

"Yes?" Ms. Dufor asked, "did you need something?"

Éponine pushed her hair out of her face, all of a sudden she felt as if she had lost her nerve. "Uhh... I was wondering if I could join choir?"

Ms. Dufor smiled and nodded at her, "of course, I mean I will need you to audition, my door is always open-"

"Éponine, my name is Éponine Thenardier," Éponine introduced herself to Ms. Dufor.

"Nice to meet you Éponine," Ms. Dufor held out a hand to her, "I really hope you do seriously consider joining choir."

Éponine nodded, "I will," she then left the room to continue to her next class, Cosette was waiting for her.

"Were you talking with Ms. Dufor?" Cosette asked as they started walking to Geometry class.

"Yeah," Éponine replied with a slight shrug.

"Didn't know you were interested in choir," Cosette smiled, "I mean I always thought you had a nice voice."

"A lot of people have been telling me that recently," Éponine tilted her head to the side.

Cosette put her hand on her friends shoulder, "I've been trying to tell you since last year, you just didn't listen until now."

Éponine blushed, "well I'm proud of you, I bet you'll do great, so how is 'Zelma doing with tech crew?" Cosette continued.

"She has been enjoying it so far, apparently Andre is on tech as well," Éponine replied as they entered their second period class room.

February 5, 2010

Éponine had not been able to truly work up the courage to go and audition for Ms. Dufor until the end of the week. Even when she did so she still felt very unsure with every step she took down the hall towards the music room. Sure she had decided to change herself but was this really what she meant, "but if I back out now what good will that do me?" She sighed as she stood outside Ms. Dufor's office. "Come on 'Ponine, you can do this, you know you can."

She entered the room and stood there in front of Ms. Dufor nervously, the teacher was sitting at her desk and had yet to look up. "Ms. Dufor?" Éponine tried to get her attention, the young teacher looked up.

"It is a pleasant surprise to see you Éponine," Ms. Dufor greeted her, "I see you've taken up my offer and decided to audition for choir?" Éponine nodded her head, "so what are you going to sing for me?"

Éponine took a breath, "'My Favorite Things' from 'Sound of Music'."

"Very nice, now feel free to take your time," Ms. Dufor smiled kindly, "no pressure."

Éponine closed her eyes and rocked back and forth on her feet for a moment trying to rid herself of her nerves,"alright, I can do this..." She opened her eyes and looked at Ms. Dufor who was patiently waiting for her to begin.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings,  
These are a few of my favorite things-"

Slowly she was losing her nervousness and was letting her heart take over, she pretended as if she was 11 years old again and singing her little brother to sleep.

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,  
Silver white winters that melt into springs,  
These are a few of my favorite things.

When the dog bites,  
When the bee stings,  
When I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad."

She ended her song there instead of continuing, "that was awful wasn't it?" She was struggling to read Ms. Dufor's reaction to her audition so she assumed the worst.

Ms. Dufor shook her head and smiled, "Just the opposite Éponine, you were wonderful, consider yourself in choir."

Éponine smiled, although years of doubting her singing ability seemed to be melting away, "Really? Do you mean it?"

"I do," Ms. Dufor nodded, "I cannot wait to have you in my class next year."

Éponine was grinning, her smile stretched from ear to ear, "thank you!" She then happily ran from the room feeling like she could fly, she did it! She ran down the hall trying to find Alex, but he had gone home. She leaned against his locker for moment before proceeding to walk back down the hall towards the parking lot. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and started dialing his number, she had to tell him.

As Alex was driving home he noticed his phone started ringing, he grabbed it from the cup holder it had been sitting in. "Hello?" He answered.

"I got it!" Éponine replied excitedly.

Alex was confused, "got what?"

"Oh, I forgot I hadn't told you," Éponine answered him laughing slightly.

"Well you still haven't told me," Alex spoke as he was turning on to the street that would take him to his neighborhood and he waited for Éponine's response.

"I auditioned for choir today-"

"I didn't know you could sing," Alex responded, he was impressed, "so you got in I take it?"

"I did," Éponine replied happily.

"That's great 'Ponine," Alex was smiling feeling happy for her, "any other new and interesting classes for next year?"

"Chemistry, European History-"

"I better warn you about Mr. Robins-Pierce," Alex laughed, "beware, he can be brutal, no mercy."

Éponine laughed on her end of the line, "well I've got to go, see you later."

"Bye 'Ponine," Alex hang up and tossed his phone back into the cup holder as he continued his drive home. Parking on the curb he trudged through the snow covered walk which with each passing day was turning more and more to slush. As per usual his parents were not home yet and so he started work on a lab report he had due in the next two days.

Over dinner Armand Enjolras had once again brought up the topic of the Thenardier case, Alex clung to his father's every word.

"So Mr. Fauchlevent is more then willing to adopt all three children into his family," Armand explained, "and the parents don't really seem to care, in fact the father said, 'less for us to worry about then'."

Sandrine sadly shook her head, "has he no parental feelings?" It hurt her so badly to see someone care so little for their children.

"And according to Child Protective Services latest evaluation of the children they are doing well in Mr. Fauchlevent's care," Armand took a sip from his glass of water and turned to Alex, "what do you think my boy? Any changes in-"

"I don't like talking about 'Ponine like this, I feel like I'm going behind her back," Alex answered coldly.

Armand seemed taken aback, clearly Éponine Thenardier was more than a simple acquaintance to his son, could there be something much more? "Alright, it was a simple question."

Alex took a deep breath and thought about how harshly he had just reacted to his father, he immediately lost his appetite as well. "May I be excused?" He turned to his mother, then without waiting for an answer he went upstairs and to his room flopping down on the bed. His ceiling was the sort that had little dots of what seemed like plaster, he started counting them all. At some point during his tedious task he heard a knock at the door which made him lose count, "Come in," he grumbled.

His mother entered and sat down on the bed with him, "what happened at dinner?" She asked.

Alex sighed, "nothing."

"No, I know this isn't nothing," Sandrine replied knowingly, "do you like this Thenardier girl?"

Alex sat up and looked at his mother, why should she keep something like this from her? This isn't a forbidden relationship after all. "It's more then that," Alex replied vaguely but he could tell his mother understood.

Sandrine smiled brightly, "so are together with, I'm sorry, what is her name?"

"Éponine," Alex smiled slightly, "since New Years Eve."

Sandrine gently rubbed Alex's shoulder, "that's wonderful honey, now curiosity is killing me, what does she look like?"

Alex extracted his phone, on it there were pictures of Éponine from the other day when she was jokingly taking "selfies". He liked them so much he decided to keep them on his phone.

Sandrine smiled and even laughed a little, "she is very pretty, seems like a nice girl."

"She is," Alex replied, he had also been realizing that perhaps he was genuinely feelings of love for his girlfriend, different then what he had felt in the beginning. Part of him was even wondering about what they would do when he graduated high school next year. He hadn't brought up any of these thoughts to Éponine for fear of pushing her to fast, but he wondered how long he could keep it to himself.

"Would you like me to ask your father to stop bringing his work to the dinner table?" Sandrine asked.

Alex shook his head, "No, it's fine, just don't tell him about me and 'Ponine." He didn't know how his father would feel if he knew Éponine was more than a friend.

"Alright, I won't tell," Sandrine got off of the bed, "now you left dinner early, if you are still hungry you can come downstairs and I'll heat it up, okay?"

Alex nodded, "Maybe," then his stomach grumbled a little, he sighed, "fine..." He followed his mother back into the kitchen to finish his dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

Febrary 10, 2010

"So it's almost Valentine's Day," Courfeyrac put his arm around Alex and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "got something cooked up for you and Ms. Thenardier."

"You are being awfully crude about a girl you claim is like a younger sister to you," Alex sighed at Courfeyrac's behavior.

"Just because I say that doesn't make her my younger sister," Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, "sadly that job is Charlotte's, but that doesn't matter, do you have anything planned for her?"

"No, I hadn't really thought about it," Alex shrugged.

"What? Are you crazy?" Courfeyrac leaned on his locker blocking him, "it's Valentine's Day!" he stressed.

"I still don't see what you are trying to get at Antoine," Alex huffed knowing that Courfeyrac was going to make him listen.

"Valentine's Day? A way to express your love for her? Do something special, get her a nice gift, take her out to dinner," Courfeyrac suggested.

"Anymore Valentine's Day is nothing more then a Hallmark holiday," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Come on man, she'll love you for it," Courfeyrac was getting exasperated, "seriously, she is your girlfriend!"

Courfeyrac had something there, it couldn't hurt to do something nice for Éponine, he was sure that she would appreciate it, maybe he was onto something. "Alright, so maybe you've got something there, I guess it couldn't hurt to do something nice for her," Alex shrugged.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure 'Ponine is bound to love it," Courfeyrac grinned, "way to be a good boyfriend," he laughed.

Alex shook his head, "so you have something planned for Bella?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I mean seriously, who do you think I am?" Courfeyrac straightened out the collar of the bomber jacket he was wearing.

Alex looked his friend up and down, "who are you trying to be, Luck Lindy?"

Courfeyrac glowered, "you don't need to be a pilot to rock a bomber jacket and aviator glasses."

"Whatever we need to get to class," Alex turned and walked down the hall, "unless you want me to tell Mr. Robins-Pierce that you got lost over the Atlantic."

Courfeyrac huffed, "you just don't appreciate fashion, do you."

"I suppose you can say that," Alex replied, "why should I?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but to most of the female population here you are the most attractive guy in school," Courfeyrac complained.

"And that really shouldn't bother me because the last time I checked I have a girlfriend," Alex glanced at his friend, "I'm not like you Antoine, I don't flirt with everything that wears a skirt."

"I stopped that, I have Bella now, I don't need the attention of hundreds of girls," Courfeyrac called out defensively.

"Really now?" Alex laughed a little.

"Okay, I'm guilty is charged, girls flirt with me a lot," Courfeyrac shrugged, "but I have never cheated on Bella."

"I think we can stop talking about your relationship status right now," Alex decided, "and turn our attention more to Victorian Era England or the Commune in France."

"You're no fun," Courfeyrac grumbled as they entered the class room.

Cosette was accompanying Éponine to lunch and they were discussing the up coming holiday of Valentine's day which was to be the upcoming Sunday, "so has Alex made any plans for you yet?" Cosette asked.

Éponine set her tray full of spaghetti down at the table, "not yet, I don't really mind either, it's just a stupid holiday."

"But it's Valentine's Day, a holiday of love and romance," Cosette turned to her friend with a giggle, "you know even Jehan is taking Mimi out."

"They actually together now?" Éponine asked.

Cosette shrugged, "kinda sorta, I'm not really sure."

Éponine rolled her eyes, "I don't know why everyone makes such a big deal about Valentine's Day, so you get little paper hearts and Whitman's Samplers and those stupid little candies that taste like chalk."

"Do you mean Sweethearts?" Cosette asked.

"Yeah, whatever they are, but there really isn't anything special about this holiday," Éponine finished.

"Maybe it's because you haven't gotten a chance to spend it with anybody yet," Cosette shrugged.

"Oh, so it all boils down to my relationship with Alex?" Éponine asked, "I just don't really like it as a holiday."

"What if Alex was to ask you out," Cosette asked.

"Well, I mean of course I would go, but I would probably see it as just a regular old date," Éponine replied, "I bet he would feel the same way about it."

"You never know," Cosette shrugged, "after all maybe deep down Alex is this intense and romantic soul and he has just never gotten the chance to show it?"

"Cosette, I think you have just lost your mind," Éponine began twirling spaghetti onto her fork.

"Well you never know," Cosette replied, "besides, he is headed this way."

"Good afternoon ladies," Courfeyrac was the first to greet them, "hey where's Pontmercy?"

"He was finishing his paper for Biology class in the computer lab," Éponine replied, "so it was just the two of us today."

"How unfortunate, here let me fill these empty chairs," Courfeyrac sat down, Alex sat in the empty chair beside Éponine and Andre, Chris, and Ben joined them as well.

"So how is life?" Courfeyrac leaned in with his elbow on the table.

"Boring as usual," Éponine replied.

"Why don't you tell them about choir?" Cosette whispered.

"Come on, do you really think the boys care?" Éponine whispered right back to her friend.

"Their your friends," Cosette pushed.

"Fine," Éponine rolled her eyes, "so I auditioned for choir next year, and I got in."

"Wow, 'Ponine that's great," Courfeyrac smiled, "didn't know that you can sing."

"Can you serenade us right now?" Ben said with a laugh, "I'm sure it would be absolutely divine!"

"Oh Grantaire knock it off," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Courfeyrac cut in, "how would you like it if someone made fun of your singing abilities?" but he was laughing himself.

"Well to be frank, I don't have any so I don't give a damn," Ben replied and took a sip of Coke.

"Way to be polite," Andre remarked sarcastically.

This was the usual banter between this group of Junior boys on any given day at Hugo High, although Éponine had to admit it did not top the heated argument she had gotten into with Courfeyrac and Ben over the proper definition of "Moonshine". When the bell for lunch rang to mark that they had five minutes to get to class everyone sort of dispersed except for Alex.

"Hey, what's up?" Éponine turned to him.

"I was wondering what you were up to this weekend," Alex asked.

"Nothing, my schedule is free," Éponine smiled at him.

"Well, I was wondering if you would perhaps be interested in going out, on Sunday," Alex began, "because it's Valentine's Day?"

"Sure," Éponine responded automatically.

"Great," Alex smiled and kissed her quickly, "well I've gotta go to class, see ya 'Ponine!"

"Bye Alex!" Éponine called as she went off to her own class.


	27. Chapter 27

February 14, 2010

It was Valentine's Day and Alex was ready for his date with Éponine, he was taking her to a nice restaurant, it was located downtown and it overlooked the river. In the pocket of his jacket he had a box that had a necklace in it, it was simple and he thought it suited her nicely, it was a small silver heart. They entered together and were seated by the hostess, the place was packed to the brim with couples, Alex realized he was lucky to have a gotten a seat. As they sat he started browsing the menu, but he had noticed that Éponine was playing around with the candy hearts that were sprinkled all over the table.

"Every year I wonder if they taste any better," Éponine mused absentmindedly, "then I try them and realize, nope, they still taste like chalk, can I count on you to prevent me from doing that?"

Alex laughed at her comment, "I suppose I can do my best."

Éponine smiled and began looking through the menu and so silence fell between the two and it almost seemed to be very awkward. Still she flipped through the menu until she knew exactly what it was that she wanted to order. Soon the waitress came back, took their orders, collected their menu's and left them.

"So happy Valentine's Day," Éponine awkwardly shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah," Alex smiled at her, "happy Valentine's Day."

"So Mr. Romance got anything else planned today," Éponine smiled a bright smile, "because I admit, so far you are doing really well," she nodded at the restaurant, "very well indeed."

Alex remembered the necklace, and he felt the small square shaped box that was in his pocket, "_Okay, here it goes,"_he thought to himself and extracted the box and put it on the table. He noticed that Éponine was eying it, she seemed to be nervous. "Éponine, I've been wanting to say this for a long time, and I mistakenly said it early on... But this time I mean it," he wasn't sure but he thought he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. "Éponine," his throat tightened a little, "I... I love you."

"What?" Éponine replied wide eyed, "no, you can't mean that-"

"But I do, I have been wanting to tell you for a couple of weeks now but I didn't know how you would react," Alex explained, the necklace still sitting on the table.

Éponine paled, he was once again asking for her love, and while her feelings had most definitely grown for Alex she still wasn't sure she could return it. "I'm sorry," she spoke and her voice was scarcely above a whisper.

"What do you mean you are sorry?" Alex ran a hand through his blonde hair.

Éponine held back her tears, "I-I'm sorry, because I can't return your love, I don't think I can possibly do this."

"What?" Alex was shocked, were they over?

"I'm sorry," Éponine stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Alex got up and followed her, "'Ponine wait!" He called but she kept walking, he felt completely heart broken. He noticed under his chair was the box containing the necklace he intended to give her, he picked it up, put it back in his pocket and sighed. Why had she done that? Admittedly there was still a lot he didn't know about her and maybe there was something behind that, but he had hoped that she felt the same way about him. He felt upset, hurt, he was angry but he knew it wouldn't last, after all he still loved her.

Éponine sat on the porch of 55 Plumet street and she was crying, she couldn't believe that she had broken it off with Alex. The minute she walked out of restaurant she regretted her actions, but she couldn't bring herself to go back in there and till him so. He was probably angry with her, he probably wouldn't take her back even if she got down on her knees and begged him to. In other words the situation was hopeless, which was why she was on porch with the snow falling and wind blowing. This was how Marius and Cosette found her upon their return from their date.

Cosette saw her first, "'Ponine?" she called out to her then started running up the walk with Marius behind her. "Oh god 'Ponine what's wrong?" she knelt down beside her friend and started rubbing at her back.

"I broke it off with Alex," Éponine replied barely raising her head.

"You broke it off?" Marius asked confused, "why?"

Éponine managed to stop crying for a bit, "I told him I couldn't do this, I couldn't give him my love... God I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have done that!" A fresh round of tears came on.

"Shhh..." Cosette tried to comfort her, she then handed her key to Marius to have him open the door. "Okay, let's get you inside," she tried to get Éponine to stand but she would not.

"No, I'm a horrible person, I'd rather die out here!" Éponine turned away from her best friend.

Cosette turned to Marius and looked at him with pleading eyes, so Marius came over and picked up Éponine in his arms.

"We can't have you catching cold," Marius spoke but she tried to fight him, she tried to kick and flail and she soon gave up as she carried her inside, he set her on the couch in front of the fireplace where she curled herself into one corner.

Cosette sat beside her once more, "Éponine, can you calmly explain what happened?"

Éponine let the sobbing die down, "Alex said he loved me," she hiccuped a little, "so I freaked and told him it was over."

"I bet you can sort things out at school tomorrow," Cosette suggested.

Éponine looked to her best friend, her brown eyes were rimmed with red, "are you crazy? He won't take me back, he probably hates me."

"I highly doubt he hates you," Cosette resumed rubbing her shoulders and back, "just talk to him, I'm sure he will understand."

Éponine shook her head, "I can't, I never deserved someone like Alex to begin with."

"'Ponine, don't say that you know that he loves you," Cosette replied, "he told you that today, his feelings for you are not going to switch off that easily."

"I couldn't even stand to look back at him when I left," Éponine replied with a sigh, "what have I done?" she lowered her head once more.

Alex was immensely confused and shocked, he had lost Éponine and he had no idea it would hurt so bad. He had gone back home and spent the rest of the day in his room thinking, he thought about as he watched her walk away that he hoped she would turn around and come back, but she didn't. He glanced at his desk to see the necklace sitting there practically mocking him, he sighed. "Why 'Ponine?" He muttered to himself. Even though it seemed that she was no longer his girlfriend he did hope that they could be friends, but right now it hurt too much. He grabbed his I-Pod and put his headphones in his ears, he wanted to detach himself from reality. He soon found that he couldn't all his thoughts brought him back to Éponine, he was so confused, he desperately wanted to talk to her and sort things out. How could they be over in five minutes? It just didn't make sense, but the big question was, would she talk? Would she be willing to sort this out? Éponine was stubborn, he wasn't sure if she would even be willing to speak to him, he sighed, this is not how he wanted this day to turn out.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! Please don't kill me, just go with the flow and trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing with this story, just stick with it I know that you'll love it! Please!


	28. Chapter 28

February 26, 2010

It had been nearly two weeks since Éponine had ended it with Alex and she felt as if she was plagued with guilt, she could scarcely look at him as he passed her in the halls. It made her feel sick to her stomach, she couldn't handle it, she wanted to apologize but she was so afraid that he would reject it. This thought had been bothering her the entire time, and was why she kept avoiding him, but it was very hard to do so, they shared too many mutual friends. In order for this to work she was going to need to buck up her courage and at least try, Cosette had been bothering her all week to do just that.

"Please 'Ponine," Cosette begged as they were walking to the cafeteria, "you are going to end up worrying yourself sick over this matter."

"I know, it's just I'm so afraid," Éponine sighed, "I really don't think I can do this," she had reverted to not being nearly as confident as she used to be.

"'Ponine, I don't think Alex could ever hate you, and you know how much this is hurting you," Cosette pressed, "please, just go and talk to him, I know I always say that he'll understand, but he does."

Éponine knew that Cosette was right but that didn't make her less afraid of approaching him, "I know," she lowered her head. In her mind she was thinking that maybe she could find him after lunch, all she could do was hope that by the time that came around she would still have the courage to speak with him.

As the bell rang she spotted Alex, she started walking towards him but when he looked up at her she froze, she was barely ten feet away from him and she started walking away.

"Eponine, wait!" Alex called to her and he ran over to her, "did you want to talk to me?"

Éponine felt immensely tongue tied, and she was quickly losing her courage, "I-I... Y-yes," she managed to stammer out.

"What's up," Alex asked, it surprised Éponine just how casual he was being, perhaps this wouldn't be as hard as she thought, maybe they really could still be friends.

"I wanted to apologize, for Valentine's Day," Éponine replied blushing, "and I was wondering if we could still, you know... Be friends?"

Alex's heart felt much lighter but he tried not to let it show, after all they were only to be friends, they weren't getting back together, it seemed she didn't want that. Either way he was greatly relived in this change in the situation, "Sure," he replied.

Éponine sighed with relief, "thank god," still she wished that they could go back to the way they were, but that was impossible. Sure he was accepting her now but there was no way he would take her back after what she did to him. It was best to leave it at this, it was a simple friendship and nothing more, sure it hurt her but what else could she do, she smiled weakly and left the cafeteria for class.

"I talked to Alex," Éponine whispered to Cosette, "we were able to sort of work things out."

"'Ponine that's great," Cosette smiled, "maybe you can get back together eventually-"

"No," Éponine spoke sharply, "that can't happen," she shook her head.

"But 'Ponine," Cosette looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"No 'but 'Ponine's' it's not going to happen," Éponine replied, "I wish it was, but it won't."

Cosette sighed, she knew Éponine was hurting and she wanted to help her, but she felt that the only way that was going to happen was through Alex. "It couldn't hurt to try..." she muttered under her breath so that Éponine could not hear her.

Although Alex wasn't exactly thrilled with his current standing with Éponine he had to admit that it was better than nothing, in fact he was going to make it a goal, as her friend, to learn more about her, see if he could get her to open up. The only question was, how?

"So I hear you are back on speaking terms with 'Ponine?" Courfeyrac sauntered up to Alex.

"You could call it that," Alex shrugged, then in hit him, Antoine could help him, "wait a second, can you help me with something?"

"It all depends," Courfeyrac shrugged, "what kind of mayhem needs to be caused."

"Antoine, I don't need mayhem, I just need to talk to Éponine, get her to open up," Alex explained, "you know a lot about her, don't you?"

"Well not nearly as much as Pontmercy, but either way man, she is your problem, you need to figure it out," Courfeyrac nodded his head.

Alex huffed, "Thanks for all the help."

"Alex, I'm sorry, but this is your battle," Courfeyrac replied.

"You know Antoine you are actually talking sense for once," Alex glanced at his friend.

Courfeyrac started to smile, "Thanks! Hey what?" he processed what Alex had said, "screw you!"

"I would rather you didn't," Alex couldn't help but smirk a little bit at Courfeyrac's annoyance.

"Goddammit, it seems Éponine has taught you a thing or two about pissing me off," Courfeyrac leaned against his locker.

Alex hadn't realized it until Antoine said it that it was something Éponine would have said to get on Antoine's nerves, he smiled.

"So as I was saying before," Courfeyrac spoke up, "I think the only thing you can do is talk to her, it seems you didn't really do enough of it while you were together, you could change that now."

Alex knew that Antoine was right but he still questioned the "how" that needed to fit into the equation, it was complicated. The bell rang for the end of the day and Alex tried to look for Éponine in the parking lot but it seemed she was long gone, his pocket vibrated, he looked at the screen and noticed he had a new text message from Éponine, it said "hey" and that was it. Alex decided to reply to her message, at least she was talking to him even if it wasn't face to face.

Alex: What's goin on?

Éponine: not much, I just wanted to talk.

Alex: you want to call?

Éponine: no, this is good.

Alex sighed, but he knew getting frustrated with the situation would not be a good way of going about this so he just went with it.

Alex: what are you doing?

Éponine: I went to the library, trying to do some research, and failing...

Alex: you need help?

After he hit send he wished he didn't, what if she thought that he was coming onto her? Then it probably wouldn't end well and there could be trouble.

Éponine: that would be nice.

Alex: what are you researching?

Éponine: It's for biology, we all have different retro viruses that we need to research... It's the books they're so dry and boring.

Alex: I can't really help you there, you should probably text lucien or laurie.

Alex then got into his car and started driving home, and his phone buzzed again, he didn't answer it because lately the police had really been cracking down on teens who were caught texting and driving. When he finally got home he saw he had two new messages.

Éponine: I know, I just need someone to tell me to stop procrastinating and get to work.

Éponine: Alex, you there?

Alex: I don't txt and drive, sorry.

Alex: Stop procrastinating and get to work.

Éponine: Thanks :)

Alex: No prob.

Alex slipped his phone back in his pocket as he went to go and tackle his own home work, it was an odd conversation to say the least, but it was better then two weeks worth of silence.

Éponine slammed another biology book closed, she was having very little luck on making her outline on HIV/AIDS and sending that initial text really set her back a bit. Now she was even more distracted then she had been before because her mind was abuzz with thoughts of her ex-boyfriend.

"What the hell did I think I was doing?" Éponine sighed as she leaned back into the chair she was sitting in. She pulled a book on the AIDS epidemic of the 80's and 90's closer to her and started leafing through the pages although she was hardly reading the next. "RNA... Reverse transcriptase... Immunodeficiency..." she sighed, there was no way she was going to get any research done today. She peeked around the shelves until she found Cosette who was researching Human T-Cell Leukemia, "I give up." Éponine declared to Cosette.

"'Ponine we haven't even been here for a half hour, besides yours is relatively easy, there is a ton of information out there," Cosette replied.

"I know..." Éponine grumbled, "but I'm distracted."

Cosette sighed, "is this about Alex?"

Éponine stuck out her lower lip and nodded her head, "I was texting him."

"'Ponine!" Cosette sighed, "you are just making this really hard for yourself aren't you."

"What?" Éponine was getting a little defensive, "I told him we could still be friends."

"But you and I both know that you want more," Cosette was trying to reason with Éponine, "Alex doesn't know that, aren't you the one that told me you seriously doubt he will take you back?"

Éponine lowered her head and blushed a little, "yes..."

"I think we need to find a chance for you and him to actually talk, because as far as I'm aware while you were dating you never did that," Cosette replied.

Éponine knew that Cosette was right, "I guess we just never got around to it..."

"We're going to change that this time around, you have to know things about your friends, otherwise there is no point," Cosette smiled.

"I guess you're right," Éponine sighed.

"You know I am, now get back to work, we have a lot to do," Cosette pointed in the direction from which Éponine had wandered from.

"Yes mother," Éponine grumbled as she went to back to her books.


	29. Chapter 29

March 1, 2010

"Okay, here is the plan, you are going to sit with her at lunch and talk to her," Courfeyrac declared, "no if's, and's, or but's about it."

Alex sighed but he wasn't going to fight Antoine, besides, he knew that it was all being done for his own good. So he walked over to the table where Éponine was sitting with Cosette, Marius and Jehan accompanied by Antoine and Chris. He saw there was an empty seat next to Éponine, but there was also one across from her, he hesitated, but because of that Courfeyrac snatched up the one across from her. Alex sighed as he took the seat next to Éponine, "hey," he greeted her with a slight smile.

Éponine blushed a little, "hi," she responded quietly.

Alex, "how's your day been?" He asked.

"Good," Éponine responded with a slight shrug.

Alex tapped his fingers against the table top unsure of just what he should say next, "umm... How's that research project going?"

"Hmm?" Éponine looked up from her lunch, "oh that? It's good, I still need to get more in depth on the symptoms and different treatments."

Alex nodded, "So you like science?"

"It's okay, I'm better at that then math," Éponine answered, "but history is fun, intriguing almost."

"History is great," Alex smiled, he couldn't believe he didn't know that about her until now, "my favorite subject actually."

"I can't believe I didn't know that," Éponine replied, "we really should talk more."

"Yeah, I guess so," Alex ran a hand through his hair.

Everyone else at the table were absorbed in their own conversations but they would occasionally look up to watch Alex and Éponine calmly chatting together. It was almost like they used to be, it seemed they were finally on the right track.

"So anything about history you particularly like?" Alex asked.

"Certain eras, World War Two, Victorian Era... I love stories about the Titanic!" Éponine exclaimed.

"Oh no, not one of those," Alex shook his head, "please tell me it's not because of that stupid movie with, what's his name?"

"Leonardo Dicaprio? Good movie, but I have a genuine interest in the Titanic, thank you," Éponine spoke laughing slightly. "Anyway, what do you like about history?"

"Well if we don't learn from our mistakes history will be forever doomed to repeat itself," Alex replied.

"Poetic much?" Éponine raised her eyebrow at him.

Alex laughed slightly, but he was very happy that he was able to talk to Éponine properly, not like the odd string of texts he had gotten from her on Friday. Being face to face and being able to see her laugh and smile made all the difference, and once again he questioned if they would ever be able to get back together. But it seemed that what Éponine needed (at least right now) was his friendship.

"But's true, if you look all over the history books you will see all sorts of instances when history repeats," Alex responded.

Éponine sighed, "I suppose you are right," she then took a couple of bites of pizza. "So I told you mine, what's your favorite part of history?"

"Believe it or not, the French Revolution," Alex replied.

"Wow, classic," Éponine laughed.

"You asked, I'm just telling you the truth," Alex shrugged slightly.

Éponine finished her pizza and started picking at her muffin, "why the French Revolution?"

Alex shrugged again, "it's interesting? Really if you ever get a chance you should look it up," he suggested.

"I guess if I ever have the urge to read about the guillotines I'll come to you," Éponine nodded.

"And apparently you know a lot about a ship that sank about 98 years ago," Alex replied.

"To each his own," Éponine tilted her head to the side.

Cosette watched Éponine she then turned to Marius, "I hope they get back together," she whispered to him.

"I think we can only cross our fingers," Marius whispered back to her.

Lunch soon finished and they all went their separate ways to their classes, Éponine feeling significantly happier. "You know maybe it will work out this way between me and Alex," she turned to Cosette.

Cosette sighed, "it's better than nothing."

"What do you mean by that?" Éponine asked.

"Nothing, don't mind me," Cosette shrugged slightly, "so anyway Papa was saying that for part of spring break maybe we could go to the city."

Éponine's eyes widened, "are you kidding? The city!?" she exclaimed.

"I knew that would please you," Cosette smiled, "have you ever actually been there?"

Éponine shook her head, "the only time I was there I think was six, so that doesn't really count."

"It's gonna be wonderful, I love the city," Cosette spoke fondly, that was where her father had taken her when she left Paris, she had lived there for three years and went to a Catholic girls school.

"I wanna be a part of it, New York, New York," Éponine began but stopped, "damn, I forgot the words."

Cosette giggled, "I give you an A for effort."

"I do my best," Éponine shrugged as she walked into the classroom and took her seat.

March 19, 2010

Over the course of the rest of the month of March the tension between Alex and Éponine slowly went on a decline until they seemed to be very friendly towards each other. As nice as all this was the rest of their friends kept trying to think of ways to get them back together as a couple. Courfeyrac was the one always trying to come up with a plan to get them together but usually they tended to be extremely outlandish to the point they were just idiotic. Yet even with all this scheming everyone else really seemed content with watching the two of them go at their own pace.

"You know Antoine has been acting strange lately," Éponine remarked, she was sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard and Alex was sitting on the grass leaning against it. It was the day before the supposed "first day of spring" and the weather was quiet pleasant, while nothing was in blood just yet the snow had melted and the sun was warming the earth.

"Probably busy making insane plans for spring break," Alex replied with a shrug.

"But he seems to be following us around a lot," Éponine replied and then started giggling, "maybe he has taken up espionage?"

Alex laughed too, "That will be the day, Antoine would win a medal for being named the worst spy in the world."

"Remember yesterday and he had that god awful hangover?" Éponine smiled.

"Well he did plan a St. Patrick's day party with Ben, it was obvious they were going to both end up trashed by the end of the night," Alex sighed, "I swear one of the those two are going to end up getting arrested for underage drinking before they graduate."

"As true as that may be I'm gonna put my money that it will be Ben," Éponine replied, "you know it will."

"But Courfeyrac would get caught, he is a little bit of a lightweight... Ben can hold his liquor," Alex explained.

Éponine turned to him, "Now how do you know that?"

Alex chuckled slightly, "I watched the two of them take part in a drinking competition, it did not end well."

Now what Éponine and Alex did not know was that in the distance behind one of the many columns in the courtyard Courfeyrac was watching them discuss his drinking habits. "I'm not a lightweight, what ever gave him that idea..."

"Courfeyrac are you spying on them again?" Marius came up to his friend with Cosette by his side.

"No..." Courfeyrac's face reddened slightly, "well... maybe?"

Marius shook his head, "Can't you just leave them alone?"

"I would if it wasn't such an interesting love story brewing," Courfeyrac replied.

"I can hardly call it brewing, at this point they are just friends," Marius replied, "and with you lurking about how do you think that will influence it to be something more?"

"I dunno," Courfeyrac shrugged, "they aren't really talking about anything interesting today, just..."

"Courfeyrac, what did you hear?" Marius asked.

Courfeyrac sighed, "They are talking about the fact that I have some trouble holding my liquor."

"Wow, that is odd," Cosette interjected, "never thought 'Ponine cared about anything like that, except there was that one time she said that you are on a slow steady path of murdering your liver."

"Why does she know crap like that?" Courfeyrac asked.

"She is one of the best students in Biology," Cosette reminded him, "she's bound to pick up a few things here and there."

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, "So she insults my liver?"

"She didn't insult your liver," Cosette laughed, "never mind, forget I said anything like that in the first place."

"Why are you guys taking about liver?" Éponine came up to them with Alex, "I didn't think any of you really considered the human body to be anything of interest."

"It was nothing, I was just trying to explain the basic function of the liver," Cosette replied hastily before throwing a dark look at Courfeyrac.

"Okay then, well shouldn't we head to class?" Éponine turned to Cosette, "after all don't we have so much more to learn about the liver?"

"Yeah, let's go," Cosette nodded and left with Éponine.

"Well I have World History," Marius nodded and went in his own direction leaving Courfeyrac alone with Alex.

"Antoine were you spying on us?" Alex asked.

"Who me?" Courfeyrac attempted to look innocent, "now why would I ever do a thing like that?" Alex glared at him fiercely.

"Alright, so maybe I was spying a little bit," Courfeyrac shrugged.

"Can you please just leave me and 'Ponine alone?" Alex asked, "please? I don't want you to screw up what I've got going with her."

"So does this mean you're going to ask her out again?" Courfeyrac asked hopefully.

"No," Alex shook his head, "I seriously doubt that's what's going to happen, I don't think that she wants that."

Courfeyrac sighed, "Fine, I just hope that you know what you're doing with her."

April 2, 2010

"Can you believe it? After today is spring break!" Éponine spoke happily, "are you doing anything fun?"

"Haven't really thought about it, Antoine will probably drag me to a party, but I didn't really consider making any plans," Alex replied with a shrug, "I take it you have plans?"

"I'm going to Cosette to the city, I haven't been there in forever," Éponine replied, "I don't know exactly what we are going to do when we get there but I'm sure it will be fun."

"Sounds like fun," Alex smiled, "I hope that you have a good time."

"Yeah," Éponine calmed down slightly, "should be fun..." she looked at the clock in the courtyard there was about five minutes left of their lunch period, she was also running out of things to say. Lately she and Alex talked about anything and everything, she told him stories about Gavroche and Azelma, and he would tell her of his plans for the future, it all depended on the day. "So anything else new and exciting?"

Alex paused to think for a moment, "no not really..." silence fell between the two and it became a little awkward, both were very pleased when the bell rang and they could rush off to their respective classes.

Alex was in a state of confusion, he knew exactly how he felt about Éponine but had no clue how she felt about him. Of course if appeared that she very much enjoyed his company but much beyond that he was in the dark. Now he had spring break ahead of him and she wasn't going to be in town, this would give him a chance to really and truly think things over and talk about it with Lucien, Antoine and Marius. He glanced at his desk to see a box that he hadn't moved in over a month, it was the necklace he had wished to give her for Valentine's Day, he didn't return it. He still wished to give it to her but as he figured it seemed unlikely that it would happen, they clearly just weren't meant to be. He pushed all thoughts of Éponine, the necklace and love out of his mind so that he could just think about the break instead.


	30. Chapter 30

April 3, 2010

Éponine did one last check to make sure everything was packed up in her suitcase for her trip to New York City, to say she was excited was the understatement of the year, she could think of little else that excited her more.

"'Ponine come on!" Cosette called to her.

"Just a minute," Éponine answered as she grabbed her jacket and her suitcase and followed her friend down the stairs.

"The city is going to be great, you are just going to love it!" Cosette smiled.

Éponine could not be happier there was a certain thrill and buzz about New York City, she wanted to see what it was all about and now she was getting her chance to do just that. Still she had no idea what they were doing but she really didn't think she would mind if all Mr. Fauchlevent did was drag them up and down Museum Mile. "How long is the drive supposed to be?"

"I think about 3 hours?" Cosette shrugged slightly.

"Three hours, are you trying to drive me to the brink of insanity?" Éponine exclaimed.

"'Ponine relax," Cosette laughed, "it won't be so bad."

Éponine sighed, "alright, if you say so." They dragged their suitcases out to where Mr. Fauchlevent's car was sitting, they would be using his car since they were giving Toussaint the next ten days off to spend with her family for the Easter holidays. They put their cases into the trunk of the car and then helped Gavroche and Azelma do the same before all taking their seats in the car, Gavroche called shotgun leaving the three girls together in the back. They soon headed off onto the road to their destination of the city that never sleeps.

When Éponine stepped into the room she was shocked, for a hotel room it was huge, there were two beds for Éponine, Cosette, and Azelma to share in a sort of bedroom, and their was a sofa couch that Gavroche had claimed although he would rather not be with the girls at all. A couple of doors down was where Mr. Fauchlevent was staying, it was a smaller and simpler room, but this was a very high class hotel, so it was still night.

"I can't believe we are here," Éponine looked around wide eyed, she dropped her bag and let go of her suitcase when she saw they had a balcony, "look it this!" she exclaimed, "it's Central Park!"

Azelma was laughing, "she's like a kid in a candy store."

Éponine stepped out onto the balcony and enjoyed the gentle summer breeze that was blowing about her, she looked to the park which was huge, she was in New York City and it was finally seeking in.

"You enjoying it out here?" Cosette asked as she joined her on the balcony.

"I don't understand how you could leave this to go to Paris," Éponine wrinkled her nose, Paris was nice and all but it was plain and dull suburbia compared to this.

"I wanted to go to public school and something with Papa's job brought him to Paris, so away we went," Cosette explained, "oh but I did miss it terribly."

"There is just so much to do here," Éponine smiled brightly although her expression was slightly dreamy.

Cosette tapped her arm, "so then lets go do it, I think I can still navigate the city like I used to, it's a little like riding a bike."

"What, you stumble around a lot until you get it?" Éponine offered with a shrug.

Cosette rolled her eyes, "no, what I mean is that you never forget! Now come on, let's go!"

"You sure your father will let you?" Éponine asked, after all Mr. Fauchlevent seemed to be very protective of Cosette, not overboard but enough that Éponine wondered.

"I don't know why he wouldn't," Cosette shrugged, "besides it's not hard, everything is essentially a grid."

"What do you mean by that?" Éponine asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"The streets, it's not like the twisting winding streets of Paris, this is all very straight forward," Cosette explained.

Éponine thought about what she said, "I think I get it," she nodded her head.

"Awesome, so where to first?" Cosette asked.

"Ummm..." Éponine furrowed her brow in thought, "I don't really know."

"Well let's see," Cosette began, "I think if we come from here and cut through the park we can get to the Metropolitan Museum of Art? Or is art not really your thing?"

"Not usually," Éponine shrugged slightly, "but I've heard it's cool so why not?"

"Great, so that's the plan? I'll go get 'Zelma and Gavroche," Cosette opened the door of the balcony to go back inside.

"Gav's not gonna want to go to a museum," Éponine called to her, "you know that."

"He might change his mind when I tell him about the mummies and the armor," Cosette giggled, "so grab your bag and we'll go."

Soon with the consent of Mr. Fauchlevent and making sure that they wouldn't be out too late Cosette and the three Thenardier's went walking through the park to make their way to the museum.

"This park is beautiful, I might just have to come here some day just to draw or take pictures," Azelma smiled as she looked at the scenery, lately she had begun playing around with different mediums of art.

Gavroche rolled his eyes, he felt as if he was being dragged along and didn't really believe Cosette when she said they had swords and armor in an art museum, "how much longer till we get there?"

"I'm not sure," Cosette answered, "not more then fifteen minutes I should think."

Éponine smiled, everything was so calm and peaceful here compared to the contrast of the loud and boisterous city that was outside park, the reason she had yet to say much of anything on their walk was because she was too busy taking it all in. There was a sort of feeling growing within her that she felt like she never wanted to leave this place, it was too amazing, too wonderful.

Fifteen minutes passed just like Cosette said it would and she pointed out the large building that was the museum, "there it is!" she pointed to it. The building was massive, of course Éponine had seen it before in pictures but seeing it in real life? The difference was insane.

"Wow," Éponine looked at it in shock, she kept walking and as she walked up the steps to the entrance she couldn't help but feel she was walking into some sort of grand palace and not a museum.

"'Ponine wait!" Cosette called, "I want to take a picture of you quickly."

Éponine looked over her shoulder and before she could properly smile or finish turning around Cosette snapped the picture. "Hey wait, I wasn't ready," Éponine frowned slightly.

Cosette smiled and ran up the stairs to show her the picture on her camera, it wasn't messed up or awful as Éponine had assumed it to be, in fact it made it appear as if she was posing for a fashion magazine. "I call it 'Bohemian Chic'," Cosette replied with a smiled.

Éponine rolled her eyes, "I'm not a bohemian."

"But you style is very bohemian," Cosette pointed out the fact that was wearing a loose fitting, floral printed shirt with a brown belt at her waist.

"I have no distinct sense of style other than my own," Éponine replied, "now are we getting into the museum today or not?"

"Alright let's go," Cosette took her hand as they ran up the stairs where Gavroche and Azelma were waiting for the.

They went to the admissions desk to purchase tickets and soon were exploring the innumerable exhibits and galleries at the museum, Azelma had gone to two exhibitions on photography, Gavroche had run off to the Arms and Armor gallery while Cosette and Azelma were contentedly wondering the wing containing costumes. Everything was so beautiful, all the art work, the architecture of the building, just everything. Éponine had been so distracted by everything, that was until she saw a printing of a painting that she had seen once before, something Alex had shown her. The print was that of Eugene Delacroix's "Liberty Leading the People", seeing it bigger then a small picture in Alex's text book certainly had a bigger impact on her.

"Would you like to know more about this print?" one of the docents approached her.

Éponine hadn't really been aware, "Hmm? No, I'm fine," she shook her head and walked away into one of the other many wings of the museum.

It was nearly six o'clock when they all met up once again to make the walk back to their hotel, they were all tired both from their travels and their wanderings about the museum and were getting hungry, also they had promised Mr. Fauchlevent to be back for dinner.

"'Ponine you should have seen what they had in there!" Gavroche exclaimed, "the guns, that was the best part! Muskets, carbines! Wow, you should have seen them!"

Éponine laughed at her younger brother and the way he was talking so animatedly, mostly because at the age of fourteen his voice was beginning to crack a little.

"Are you laughing at me?" Gavroche narrowed his eyes at his older sister, as they walked out of the museum and back through central park as the sun was slowly setting.

"Maybe just a little," Éponine replied between giggles.

Gavroche grumbled to himself and shook his head and started walking ahead of them along the path back to the hotel.

"How was the museum?" Mr. Fauchlevent asked them upon their return.

"Oh Papa it was wonderful, it was just as I remembered it!" Cosette grinned.

Mr. Fauchlevent smiled, "what if tomorrow we all went to the Natural History Museum?" he suggested.

"Score!" Gavroche exclaimed, "I bet they have fossils there!"

"I'm sure they do Gavroche," Mr. Fauchlevent nodded, "but I think we should all get some dinner first."

April 7, 2010

Éponine had been having a great time in the city doing all the touristy things and visiting practically all the museums on the museum mile. Today was different, today it was just her Cosette and Azelma and they had started by wandering the Fashion District and were now in Macy's.

"So I've heard they have wooden escalators here and this is something I have to see," Éponine spoke excitedly, she never really cared much for shopping anyway but this was an exception. Why? Because this was Macy's, but more than that this was Macy's in New York City. But besides that she had to see the escalators just because she could, did there need to be another reason?

When she found them it took a few tries and many times of her going up and down for Cosette to take a picture of her on it, "okay, not gonna lie, going around and around like that made me a little dizzy," Éponine rubbed at her temples gently.

"You okay 'Ponine?" Azelma asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just give me a sec," Éponine answered.

"Don't get sick on me 'Ponine," Cosette cut in, "we're seeing 'Wicked' tonight, remember?"

At that Éponine immediately perked up, "Right! Oh I can't believe I'm seeing a Broadway show, this is gonna be fantastic!"

Éponine was sitting between Cosette and Azelma in their seats at the Gershwin Theater, she was looking around the theater which was spectacular but the stage was phenomenal. There was a large map of Oz and the proscenium was covered in clockwork and topped with a giant dragon, Éponine had never seen anything like it before.

"This is gonna be great, I just know it is," Éponine whispered to Cosette.

"Because you don't already know the soundtrack back and forth," Cosette giggled.

"But this is different," Éponine pouted slightly, "I actually get to see the show!" she started flipping through the playbill the usher had given her and attempted to read it, "God the print in here is really tiny..."

As the show began Éponine found that it was as great as she had expected it to be and even more so, but as it progressed it started to hit close to home. She could see a lot of herself in Elphaba and also with her friendship with Galinda, but as things progressed between Elphaba and Fiyero she could easily see herself with Alex. As they neared the end she began to tear up especially during "For Good", when the actors came out for curtain call she was practically gone emotionally.

"'Ponine are you alright?" Cosette asked, as they walked out of the theater and Éponine was dabbing her eyes.

"Yeah I'll be alright," Éponine sighed, until now she hadn't realized just how much she missed Alex, not just with her being away from break, but how much she missed being together with him. "Cosette," she lowered her voice to a whisper and sniffled a little.

"Yes?" Cosette turned to her.

"I-I think I love him," Éponine answered.

"Love who 'Ponine?" Cosette raised an eyebrow.

Éponine took a deep breath, "I think I love Alex."


	31. Chapter 31

April 13, 2010

"Alex!" Éponine called to Alex as she saw him walking down the hall to the cafeteria.

Alex stopped and turned to face her, "Hey Éponine, how was spring break?"

"It was great," Éponine replied excitedly, "New York City is wonderful, so what about you? How was your break?"

"Well to tell you the truth," Alex ran his hand through his hair, "it wasn't that exciting, Courfeyrac took me to a few parties, met a few people..."

Éponine couldn't help but think that he was being a little cryptic and vague, "So, like who?"

"Others from school," Alex shrugged, "some of Courfeyrac's friends that he hadn't seen in awhile."

"Anyone I know?" Éponine asked.

"I don't think so," Alex shook his head, "most of them are girls on the cheer leading squad."

"Oh," Éponine sighed, "so is one of them your girlfriend now?"

Alex's eyes widened, "What?! No," he shook his head.

Éponine's face was now bright red with embarrassment, "Uhh... I'm sorry," she glanced around nervously, "I really must be going," she pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "bye.." she turned and started walking away.

"Hey 'Ponine!" Courfeyrac called as he ran up alongside Alex, Éponine didn't stop and she soon disappeared into the crowd of students. "Now what's wrong with her?" He turned to see Alex sigh deeply, "don't tell me you had something to do with this..."

"It wasn't my fault!" Alex replied defensively, "apparently something I said made her think I have a girlfriend ."

"Wow man," Courfeyrac laughed and shook his head, "that takes talent, and we need to patch things up with her."

"And just how do you suppose I go about doing that?" Alex asked coldly, "I seem to have screwed up once again."

"Well..." Courfeyrac glanced around the hall and saw the bullitin board, "give me a sec," he quickly scanned the fliers and saw the one for Junior Prom, he took it down, "I've got an idea," he held the flier out in front of Alex.

Alex glared at Courfeyrac, "you are insane."

"Well I was gonna make you go anyway and it would be better if you didn't go stag," Courfeyrac shrugged.

"Go to prom with Éponine?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What I meant was ask her as friends," Courfeyrac explained, "friends is a nice idea, right?"

Alex thought about it, "I suppose, but how do I go about asking her?"

"Easy," Courfeyrac smiled, "corner her in the library between the science and history sections, get all close and friendly like, that will certainly make her swoon," he finished with a wink.

Alex rolled his eyes, "I thought the point was asking her as friends."

"That simplifies the matter, just ask her," Courfeyrac grinned.

Alex sighed, so he would try asking her tomorrow at lunch, he only hoped that it would work.

April 20, 2010

It had been a week since break ended and Alex had been trying to ask Éponine to go to prom with him as friends. The only issue was that ever since she had asked him if he had a girlfriend she was avoiding him. It was becoming more frustrating with each passing day and prom was steadily approaching at the end of the week.

"You still haven't asked her?" Courfeyrac asked.

"No," Alex sighed, "I can never get near her, she always walks away."

"You've gotta do it real soon," Courfeyrac nodded.

"I know," Alex leaned against the lockers, "what the hell am I gonna do?"

"Ask her now? She's walking with Cosette now," Courfeyrac nodded in Éponine's direction, Alex looked as well. "Go get her tiger," Courfeyrac clapped him on the shoulder.

Alex slowly started walking towards her, only when he got much closer to her did he call put her name. "Éponine!" Alex called out, he saw her stop and look at him.

"I'm really sorry Alex, but I really should be going," Éponine tried to walk away from him.

"No, wait, Éponine, please hear me out," Alex called pleadingly, "please, just a favor."

Éponine stopped and dropped her head, "you just aren't going to give up are you," she glanced at him.

"No, I'm not," Alex spoke strongly.

"I was afraid of that," Éponine sighed, "Cosette, I'll be with you in a minute," she spoke to Cosette he then walked away. "What do you want?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I wanted to ask you something," Alex began.

"Ask away because I need to go to class," Éponine looked up at him.

"Alright, I wanted to ask you if you would go to Junior Prom with me?" Alex asked with a shrug, he then saw her shocked expression, "I meant as friends," he added quickly, he noticed her face fell but he didn't want to think about it.

"Oh, I guess," Éponine replied with a shrug, but he could still see she seemed hurt.

"Éponine, are you alright?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah," Éponine put on a smile, "I'm just fine and dandy, now I've really got to go." She then walked around him and down the hall.

Courfeyrac approached him once again, "that didn't seem to go very well."

"No it didn't," Alex replied, "now things are probably even worse now, thank you." Alex turned and walked away from Courfeyrac.

At the other end of the hall Éponine was looking for Cosette to tell her about what happened. "Cosette!" she called to her friend.

"What just happened?" Cosette asked.

"Alex just asked me to Prom," Éponine replied in a slightly dazed tone of voice.

"What? Éponine that's great!" Cosette exclaimed as she hugged her friend, "what brought that about?"

"Well he asked me just as friends, but maybe," Éponine blushed but it quickly faded, "no, it's not gonna happen."

"What?" Cosette asked.

"No, it's nothing," Éponine sighed.

Cosette grinned, "you are hoping to get back together with him, aren't you?"

"Maybe?" Éponine shrugged feeling embarrassed.

Cosette's smile widened, "you know what this means, don't you?"

Éponine looked at her friend warily, "no, what does it mean?"

"You and me are going shopping, we are going to get you a dress that will simply wow him!" Cosette's excitement grew, "Oh 'Ponine this is so exciting!"

"I think you are significantly more excited about this then I am," Éponine spoke up.

"Which is why you are now my new project!" Cosette winked.

Éponine glared, "Oh no, no, no! I swear if you start singing 'Popular' I-"

"We're gonna make you popular!" Cosette sang cutting off Éponine.

"Cosette, I don't want to hear it!" Éponine called after her but admittedly she was laughing herself.

"I'm so excited," Cosette grinned, "it's gonna be so much fun picking out a dress for you!"

And this was how after school Éponine found herself with Cosette at Macy's grabbing every prom dress in her size and taking them to the dressing room.

Éponine bit her lip at the sight of the large collection of dresses, "do I seriously have to try on every single one?"

"Yes," Cosette replied firmly, "because somewhere in there is the perfect dress and we are going to find it, so start trying them on!"

Éponine took a few dresses and started trying them on, so far she hated every single one of them, she marched out to Cosette in a hot pink dress. "This is just cruel Cosette, you know I hate pink," she held out the skirt.

Cosette was giggling, "sorry, I just knew this would be the only chance I would get to see you in pink."

Éponine frowned, she then grabbed the dresses she rejected and removed them from the roomthen grabbed another small pile to try. This process continued for the better part of and hour and Éponine was getting tired, she sat in the chair next to Cosette, the dress she was now wearing was emerald green.

"Cosette I give up!" Éponine complained, "I swear I've tried every single dress in this goddamn store and nothing works."

"We only have a few left 'Ponine, I'm sure it's in here somewhere," Cosette offered her a reassuring smile.

"I'll try on one more dress, that's it," Éponine declared.

Cosette looked through the pile, "try this one," she handed her a black dress.

Éponine took the dress and went to try it on, from behind the door Cosette could hear Éponine zipping the zipper, "how's it going in there?"

"Oh my god..." Éponine replied in shock, slowly she opened the door and stepped out to show Cosette. It was a knee length black dress, the bodice was fitted with a sweetheart neckline, and one shoulder that was decorated with beaded flowers and soft tulle skirt. A wide smile spread across her face as she twirled around a couple of times, she had never worn anything so beautiful in her entire life.

"'Ponine... Wow... Just, wow," Cosette replied.

"So does this mean we're done?" Éponine asked using her eyes to plead her case.

Cosette shook her head, "Not quiet, we'll get you some earrings, heels-"

"Cosette!" Éponine cried out exasperated, "really? Heels?"

"Well he is about a foot taller than you," Cosette grinned.

"He is not!" Éponine replied defensively, "I'm not that short !"

"Yes you are," Cosette giggled.

"No I'm not!" Éponine retorted to her, "besides if you put me in heels I bet I'll fall flat on my face."

"Whatever you say," Cosette grabbed Éponine's wrist, "we are getting you some heels and you will wear them," she decided as they took the escalator down to the shoe department.

Éponine groaned but did not resist as Cosette dragged her along and started to select shoes for Éponine to try on. Her complaining died down a little when she realized that some of the shoes looked nice, as well as that was was capable of walking in them. At the end she decided on a strappy, black sandal styled heel with a rhinestone in the middle.

"You are going to completely rock Junior Prom," Cosette smiled, "I wish I could go with you."

"Well, there is always next year," Éponine shrugged as they departed and made the walk back to Cosette's house.

"I know," Cosette sighed, "well I hope you have a great time," she smiled.

Éponine sighed as well, "I hope so too."


	32. Chapter 32

April 23, 2010

Éponine had been rather impatiently sitting on Cosette's bed while her friend straightened her hair. When curled her hair only went slightly past her shoulder blades, but when straight it went nearly to the middle of her back. Once Cosette finished straightening it she pulled it into a deliberately messy bun leaving wisps around Éponine's face and down her back. She then pulled out a curling iron and plugged it in, Éponine stared at it.

"You mean to tell me you straightened my hair just to curl it again?" Éponine sighed.

"I'm making it pretty, just give it a chance and focus on finishing your makeup," Cosette pulled a strand of hair and started curling.

Éponine finished her makeup and let Cosette work on her hair and when she finished she pulled out hairspray and put everything in place. "What do you think?" she put her hand on her hip.

Éponine glanced at her reflection, she was very impressed with how she looked, "Wow, Cosette, this is amazing!"

"Glad you like it," Cosette smiled, "now Alex will be here soon right?"

"He should be," Éponine replied as she stood up to fluff out her skirt, "are you sure I look alright?"

"'Ponine you look perfect, now get your coat," Cosette smiled, downstairs the sound of the doorbell being rung was heard.

"Hey Alex," Azelma answered the door, "'Ponine should be down in a moment."

"Thanks 'Zelma," Alex replied.

Éponine turned to Cosette wide eyed, "Forget it, I don't think I can do this, can't just stay home tonight?" she begged.

Cosette took Éponine's arm, "No you can't you've come too far to turn back now."

In one last moment of desperation Éponine gave her friend the most pleading look she could muster. Cosette shook her head, "Now you're just being pathetic, you accepted his offer and you are not backing out."

Éponine groaned but she soon descended the stairs and found herself facing Alex who was dressed in a simple tuxedo. "Hey," she called to him nervously pulling her coat closer around her body.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Alex asked with a shrug.

"Uhh... Yeah," Éponine nodded nervously, "let's go."

Alex tried to smile but she could see he was nervous too, but what did he have to be nervous for? He escorted her to his car and she sat down and buckled the seat belt. Alex did the same and quickly readjusted his mirrors all in silence. The rest of the drive to the hotel where Junior Prom was to be remained in that thick cloud of tense silence.

The Hotel Lutetia was a large building crafted in a sort of Art Deco style, it was what their town had to offer in place of the Plaza. The building was very tall and almost like a modern day palace, it was gorgeous. Together they followed the crowd of students slowly entering the hotel.

When they entered the hotel there were signs guiding them to the ballroom and the coatroom, Éponine quickly deposited her coat and when she turned around she could see Alex's expression of almost shock.

"Alex, are you okay?" Éponine asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Alex's face flushed a little, "y-you look great." Alex new she was pretty but tonight she looked absolutely stunning.

Éponine smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Together they walked into the ballroom where the rest of the junior class was, except there was one who was not a junior. "Jehan? Jehan, is that you?" Éponine called out to her friend.

"Hey 'Ponine!" Jehan smiled, he was wearing a suit that would have been popular in the sixties complete with the skinny tie. "Wow, you look fantastic," he grinned.

"What are you doing here? Who's your date?" Éponine asked.

"Mimi of course," Jehan nodded, "you know I don't think you've ever been properly introduced, you'll love her, Mimi!" he called to his date.

The girl with curly brown hair smiled and joined Jehan, she was clearly wearing a vintage styled dress. It was deep purple with small polkadots and a tiered skirt, each layer trimmed with black lace. "Hey, you must be Jehan's friend Éponine," she held out her hand in greeting, "Mimi is my name, fashion is my game," she winked that turned to Alex. "I already know you," she wrinkled her nose in a joking matter.

"Good to see you too Meems," Alex replied shaking his head.

"Love you too," Mimi smiled.

Éponine could not believe the similarities between Jehan and Mimi, the only big difference that she could see at the current time was that she clearly had a better sense of fashion.

"Nice to meet you," Éponine smiled at the older girl.

"You know what, you two should sit with us! We have two more empty seats," Mimi suggested.

Éponine turned to Alex who shrugged, "I suppose." Then they followed Jehan and Mimi to their table. Sitting at the table was Courfeyrac and Mirabella as well Chris and his date, and Andre and Mimi's friend Corrine.

Courfeyrac wolf whistled at Éponine causing her to blush, "I'm just teasing 'Ponine," he then winked, "it's great to see you here and you look fabulous."

"Thanks," Éponine mumbled, she spoke very little through dinner and when the waiters cleared dessert she turned to see Alex leaning back with his hand in his suit pocket.

"You got something in there?" Éponine asked in a curious tone.

Alex jolted back to reality, "No, nothing really," he shrugged, this was a lie. In fact it was the necklace he had wished to give her on Valentine's Day.

"Oh, okay then," Éponine leaned back in her chair, the DJ had started playing and they were the only ones left at the table. For awhile Éponine didn't say anything but then she was starting to get bored, this was not how she wanted to spend her first prom. After awhile she was fed up with it all, "are you going to dance tonight or what?" she asked him sharply.

"What?" Alex was caught off guard.

"Dance," Éponine stated, "that thing where you move about to music and have fun?"

Alex didn't say anything, "fine I'll go out there by myself," she took to the dance floor and started moving to the rhythm of the music.

Alex sighed, "I'm certainly not on her good side." From his seat he watched Éponine dance and he had to admit that she had good movement, after awhile he felt as if he wanted to join her but he didn't think he could.

From the dance floor Éponine could see Alex watching her and she almost started dancing with someone else just to see if she could make him jealous, but something stopped her. Instead she returned to dancing alone pushing all thoughts of her "date" out of her head. It was nearing eleven and the DJ decided to start playing slow songs, so dejectedly Éponine moved to the side of the dance floor to watch happy couples dance in bliss. A couple of songs passed and Éponine couldn't help but feel a little depressed that she was alone, she glanced around trying to find Alex but was unsuccessful, she sighed.

"Next up is 'Moon River' by Mercer and Mancini," The DJ announced.

Éponine had loved this song ever since she had watched "Breakfast at Tiffany's" with Cosette during their Freshman year. She wanted to dance to it but she had no partner, so once against she had to remain on the sidelines, she sighed. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to find herself facing Alex, she smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Alex asked.

"It's about time you asked me," Éponine smiled and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Their steps were tentative at first but soon he was swinging and spinning her around in time with the soft music. Éponine was soon overcome with the same feelings of love she had developed over spring break.

"You know I've been meaning to tell you something," Éponine began, "actually been meaning to tell you since spring break." She was going to push herself through this, before her fear of rejection overcame her, she had to put things right.

"What have you been meaning to tell me," Alex asked as he spun her once more.

Éponine braced herself, "I've been acting really stupid lately, I haven't talked to you, I've been avoiding you, and for the most part I apologise." she paused.

"Alright, apology accepted, is there anything else you need to tell me?" Alex asked.

"I-" Éponine began, "well Alex, what I realized was that," she paused again, "Alex, I love you."

His reaction was instantaneous, his face lit up and his eyes were aglow, "really 'Ponine?"

"'Ponine... You haven't called me that in awhile," Éponine smiled, "but yes I do, I really love you." She then took a chance and leaned in to kiss him, he reciprocated the kiss. When they broke apart Éponine giggled a bit, "oops..." she took her thumb and rubbed at the lipstick that had transferred to his lips.

Alex smiled at her, then it felt as if his pocket weighed two tons, "I almost forgot, I have something for you." he withdrew the box from his pocket.

Éponine stared at it, "is that what you tried to hive me on-"

"Yes," Alex cut her off.

Éponine was shocked, "You mean you never-" she could not coax out the words.

"I never stopped loving you," Alex opened the box to show her the contents.

"It's beautiful," Éponine spoke in a quiet voice.

"May I?" Alex took the necklace out of the box and held it up, Éponine nodded her response. Alex carefully undid the clasp and put the chain around her neck, Éponine helped him close it properly.

"I-I, Alex..." Éponine stammered as she looked at the heart.

"If you can't speak why don't we just dance?" Alex suggested as he twirled her around, Éponine giggled.

Not far away Courfeyrac was dancing with Bella, he was grinning madly, "you see that," he whispered to her. "That was all my doing, I got them back together."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I think they got themselves back together."

"Well, I helped," Courfeyrac smiled.

"I'm ready to give it a second chance," Éponine whispered to Alex, "I can't believe how stupid I was... I was just so afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Alex asked.

"I was afraid of love, commitment, I didn't think I could give myself to you, I was afraid of being hurt," Éponine explained.

"'Ponine, I would never hurt you," Alex looked straight into her dark brown eyes, she began to smile and she lay her head on his shoulder as they danced.

Azelma and Cosette had made planes to wait up for Éponine, so when it came to be one in the morning and they heard the crunch of car wheels on the gravel of the driveway they quickly tip toed down the stairs. They saw Alex walking Éponine up to the front door as they peered through the curtains. They continued talking for a bit on the front step and then Alex kissed her, Azelma let out an excited squeak and Cosette covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the noise. They soon broke apart and Éponine bid Alex goodnight, she then watched as he got into his car and drove off. She then opened the door to see Cosette and Azelma standing there.

"You waited up for me?" Éponine asked, then the gears in her mind clicked, "you weren't waiting, you were spying!" Her face turned to a light shade of pink, "you sneaks!"

"It was worth it," Azelma laughed.

Cosette noticed the necklace hanging around Éponine's neck, "did Alex give that to you?" she smiled.

Éponine nodded, "he meant to give it to me on Valentine's Day, before I decided to act like a complete ass."

"But he still loves you," Cosette put her arm around her shoulder, "in the end that's all that really matters."


	33. Chapter 33

April 27, 2010

Éponine had been in a bit of a rush to get to the library in order to finish editing a paper for her US History class and hadn't been watching where she was gone. This made her susceptible to a cruel trick of Alain Montparnasse as he stuck out his foot causing her to fall. She was able to break her fall but not well, most her weight fell to her wrists and right knee leaving her in pain.

"What the hell?" Éponine shook out her right wrist as she looked for the culprit and saw Alain nearby laughing. "Figures... Only you would think of doing something so goddamn childish."

"Oh 'Ponine, I didn't see you there, forgive me," Alain spoke mockingly, "here let me help you up." He offered her a hand.

Éponine swatted it away, "don't touch me you bastard."

"Ouch, you've hurt my feelings," Alain pouted.

"Shut up," Éponine snapped as she got back up on her feet, "and if you don't mind I have places to be."

"What, off to go be blondie boy's slut again? Heard you went flying back to his arms at Junior Prom," Alain continued.

Éponine's face reddened, "You don't understand."

"You know what, you're right," Alain nodded, "I don't understand, so tell me then, how long you gonna stick around being his little toy this time? How long before you leave him again," his eyes grew dark, "and maybe even come back to me?"

"That's never going to happen!" Éponine yelled, now she didn't care if she was to get in trouble for disrupting other classes, just as long as Alain stopped. "I love Alex, which is a hell of a lot more then I can say about how I feel about you!" Éponine glared, "and for your information, you don't scare me so stop these stupid games!"

Alain frowned, "Not afraid of me 'Ponine?" He clicked his tongue in disapproval, "that was the wrong thing to say dearie, you should be afraid, so very afraid of me-"

"Éponine!" Someone yelled from the end of the hallway, this was followed by the quick tapping of heels against tile, it was a teacher. Once they got closer Éponine realized it was Ms. Dufor, the choral teacher. "I've been looking all over for you!" she smiled at her.

"You have?" Éponine asked confused.

"I just would like you to come with me to my office for a bit," Ms. Dufor glanced at Éponine briefly, "and you," she turned to Alain, "run along or I'll see to it you'll be in detention with Mr. Javert for disrupting class."

Alain threw one more threatening look at Éponine before angrily stalking off down the hall. When he was gone Ms. Dufor motioned for Éponine to follow her.

"Am I in trouble?" Éponine asked nervously.

"No," Ms. Dufor shook her head, "although I must ask, who is that boy?"

"Alain Montparnasse," Éponine grumbled, "I'm not on particularly good terms with him," she explained as she followed Ms. Dufor, "have you really been looking for me?"

The young teacher smiled slightly, "Yes... And no," she began, "I was going to find you at a later date but now that you're here..."

"Yes?" Éponine asked.

"In addition to taking part in my class I was wondering if you would be interested in auditioning for next year's fall musical?" Ms. Dufor asked.

Éponine raised an eyebrow, "Next year? You're holding auditions now?"

"Yes, it's in order that we start immediately with the new school year," Ms. Dufor explained, "I feel you would do well."

"What show is it?" Éponine asked.

"A classic, 'Annie Get Your Gun', auditions are in three weeks," Ms. Dufor explained.

Éponine thought about it, "Maybe, I guess I could come," she shrugged.

"Think about it," Ms. Dufor smiled, "three weeks, after school, in the auditorium."

Éponine nodded, "Alright."

Ms. Dufor smiled again, "Now don't go getting into trouble." She then walked back towards the music room leaving Éponine alone.

Éponine stood there for a moment until she turned and started walking back in the direction of the library.

It was the end of the day, Éponine had finished her paper and wanted to do nothing more than to go home. The only problem was that as soon as she opened her locker a weeks worth of papers came tumbling out onto the floor. "Great, because this is exactly what I wanted to be doing right now," Éponine muttered to herself as she bent down to collect her papers.

"Would you like some help?"

Éponine looked up to see Alex, "Nah, I'm good," she shook her head and grabbed her last few papers of the floor. Then standing up she simply shoved them back into her locker as chaotically as they had been before.

"Tough day?" Alex asked.

"No, just long, it felt like it was dragging," Éponine replied, "got a lot of work, and now with finals coming up soon..."

"Want help studying?" Alex offered.

Éponine shook her head, "I never really study, it doesn't help."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain? Maybe Ben could benefit from your methods."

Éponine laughed slightly, "I can't really explain, I mean I do take notes... It's just I never bother looking at them again." She finished zipping up her back pack and threw the straps over her shoulders. "Well I've gotta go, see ya." Éponine gave him a quick hug and started walking down the hall.

Alex smiled at her, happy they were back together and hoped things could only get better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cosette?" Éponine asked her friend as they walked across the grass in front of the field. It was just the two of them today since Azelma was having a meeting with the tech crew to go over logistics for graduation. "You think we could quickly stop by the library and check out some things? A movie maybe?"

"I guess, what movie?" Cosette asked.

"A musical, it's called 'Annie Get Your Gun'" Éponine shrugged.

"I've heard of it, but no little about it," Cosette mused, "any reason for that one?"

"Well..." Éponine began.

"'Ponine what is it?" Cosette crossed her arms over her chest.

"I... Uhh... Ms. Dufor asked me to audition in three weeks for the fall musical?" Éponine shrugged again.

Cosette's eyes widened, "'Ponine you should do it! It'll be great!"

"But I know next to nothing about it!" Éponine exclaimed, "and... I'm a little afraid," she admitted.

"How many people need to tell you that you have a great voice before you actually believe it?" Cosette sighed in an exasperated fashion, "what's the worst that could happen? It's not like you intend to go for a lead, do you?"

"Not really," Éponine replied, "although it would be nice."

Cosette smiled, "You'll be great, I know you will," she paused, "I think I can already see your name glimmering in lights!"

"Except we don't have a marquee at the school," Éponine interjected, "but nice try."

Cosette rolled her eyes, "So what song are you going to audition with?"

"I don't know," Éponine shrugged.

"Maybe something from the show?" Cosette suggested.

"Only trouble is I don't know the songs," Éponine replied.

"Which is why we are going to the library to change that," Cosette smiled, "I bet it will be fun."

"Because it really is fun singing in front of a group of strangers," Éponine rolled her eyes, then her heart started beating fast, "Oh god, what if I get sick on stage, or I mess up, or I-"

"'Ponine, calm down," Cosette gently put her arm on her shoulder, "it'll be okay, you will be just fine, "you have three weeks."

Éponine exhaled as she tried to calm herself, "Oh joy, three weeks of worry..."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: It's been awhile... But I finally was able to sort of get internet! (seriously where I am right now should basically qualify as the middle of nowhere... Anyway please enjoy!

* * *

May 18, 2010

"Toussaint," Gavroche spoke up from the back of the car, "I need to go to the high school after school for an audition."

Éponine glanced at her brother, "Audition?"

"Yeah," Gavroche replied, "a teacher from your school came by last week and said if any of us wanted to audition for next year's to come on the eighteenth."

Éponine was a little shocked that her younger brother was going to be auditioning for the show, nervousness stirred within her again as she knew that Gavroche would be sitting in the auditorium while she auditioned.

"'Ponine? Are you alright?" Gavroche asked.

"I will be," Éponine nodded her head slowly, she was just going to have to take this day one step at a time and hope for the best.

Slowly she walked towards the auditorium feeling extremely nervous and trying to keep herself from turning back. "It's just an audition, it's just an audition..." Éponine chanted to herself as if it was a sort of mantra. She soon found herself standing right outside of the auditorium door, she sighed deeply and pushed the door open, she was flooded with the sound of many people talking at once.

"Ahh, Éponine you came!" Ms. Dufor approached her, "I'll get you a form and a pen for you to fill out and then you can take your seat."

After Éponine received the form which she inputted her e-mail, phone, number and what she was auditioning for and handed it to Ms. Dufor, she began to scan the room to see who was present. There were very few people she recognized, except there was Mimi and Corrine, but she could hardly say she knew them. Then she saw Gavroche, sitting with Courfeyrac, "what the hell is he doing here?" she muttered to herself, but she never got a chance to find out because Mr. Mackintosh, the director, stood up on the stage.

"Alright everyone, please settle down," Mr. Mackintosh clapped his hands together to get the students attention, soon the auditorium fell to silence. "We want this all to go quickly, and quietly so we can get you all home at a reasonable hour, you should have all handed your forms back to Ms. Dufor, she will use those to call upon you for your audition, are we clear?"

There were murmurs of "yes" and many students nodding their heads in agreement with Mr. Mackintosh's statement. Mr. Mackintosh turned to Ms. Dufor, "Marie? Who is our first candidate?"

Ms. Dufor picked up one of the forms, "Corrine Bertrand."

And so the auditioning process began, it was long and tedious and with each person being selected that was not her she steadily grew more and more nervous until...

"Éponine Thenardier," Ms. Dufor read off loudly.

Éponine stood up slowly and approached the stage, her heart pounded loudly in her ears, "Ms. Thenardier, what are you going to be singing for as today?" Mr. Mackintosh asked her.

"'You Can't Get a Man With a Gun'" Éponine replied quietly as she stood center stage.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Mr. Mackintosh asked.

Éponine then cleared her throat, "'You Can't Get a Man With a Gun'" her voice was much louder this time, from the corner of her eye she could see Ms. Dufor sitting at the piano and smiling.

"Ms. Dufor, do you have the music?" Mr. Mackintosh asked.

Ms. Dufor calmly pulled out the piano score and opened it to Éponine's selected song, she then began playing the four bar intro, Éponine strained her ears for her starting note. She squeezed her hands into fists and she knew she must appear very tense but she tried to ignore it, instead she tried to focus on getting her accent just right.

"Oh my mother was frightened by a shot gun they say,

'Spose that's why I'm such a wonderful shot,

I'd be out in the cactus

And I'd practice all day.

So now tell me what have a I got?"

As the music picked up pace into a much brighter tempo she began to loosen up a bit and go with the music.

"I'm quick on the trigger with targets not much bigger

Than a pen point, I'm number one.

But my score with a feller is lower then a cellar

Oh you can't get a man with a gun."

Taking charge of her new found courage she began to move about the stage, pretending her hand was a gun and she could hear people in the audience laughing, clearly she was doing something right.

"When I'm with a pistol

I sparkle like a crystal,

Yes, I shine like the morning sun.

But I lose all my luster

When with a Bronco Buster.

Oh you can't get a man with a gun.

With a gun, with gun.

No, you can't get a man with a gun

If went to battle with someone's herd of cattle

You'd have steak when the job was done.

But if I'd shot the herder

They'd holler "bloody murder"

Oh you can't shoot a male

In the tail like a quail

Oh you can't get a man with a gun."

Éponine nodded to Ms. Dufor that she had finished her song so the teacher quickly skipped to the ending of the song. The rest of the students watching cheered loudly for her, she was taken aback, she had no idea that she had done so well.

"That's my sister!" Gavroche shouted from where he was sitting with Courfeyrac who was standing up cheering for her.

Éponine blushed as she walked down the stairs off of the stage and returned to her seat, Mr. Mackintosh stood up once again to quiet everyone down and then continued with the auditions. There were very few left and Éponine watched them with more interest now that she had completed her own. Gavroche did very well when he decided to sing "Consider Yourself", and she had to admit she was very impressed with Courfeyrac's rendition of "The Jet Song". It was nearly five o'clock by the time it was all over and instead of calling Toussaint to pick them up they hitched a ride with Courfeyrac.

"So 'Ponine," Courfeyrac smiled at her as she sat in the passenger seat beside him, "why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"

Éponine shrugged, "Didn't think I was any good, at least, I wasn't sure until I auditioned for choir."

"Well I bet they'll cast you as Annie, if they don't they're crazy," Courfeyrac replied.

"If they do cast me they're crazy," Éponine laughed, "I don't have what it takes to be a lead," she shook her head, "even if I did want it."

"But you do want it," Courfeyrac glanced at her knowingly.

Éponine bit her lower lip, "I guess."

"That's the first step to getting it," Courfeyrac smiled, "if they do cast you I know you'll do great."

"Hey what about me?" Gavroche cut in from the back seat.

"What about you?" Courfeyrac smiled at the younger boy, "just kidding Gav, you did great."

Soon Courfeyrac pulled his Mustang into the driveway of the Fauchelevent residence, "And here we are Number 55 Rue Plumet!" Courfeyrac declared.

"Rue Plumet?" Éponine asked confused, "Antoine, this is Plumet Street.'

"Oops, I guess French class is rubbing off on me," Courfeyrac shrugged.

Éponine rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Half of the time you don't make any sense."

"And the other half?" Courfeyrac asked hopefully.

"You are just downright insane, goodnight Courfeyrac," Éponine waved at him and she and Gavroche went up the walk and and unlocked the door to go inside.

"How did it go?" Cosette asked as Éponine and Gavroche entered the living room, she had been watching Project Runway with Azlema, it was a guilty pleasure that all three girls shared.

"I think it went well," Éponine responded calmly.

"Went well, 'Ponine you were fantastic!" Gavroche interjected, "don't listen to her," he turned to Cosette, "she's talking crazy talk."

Cosette giggled a little bit, "I'll take your word for it Gav."

Éponine rolled her eyes, "It's just an audition, I may get a part, then again I might not," she shrugged again. "All I know is that it is over, and no more stressing," she sat herself down onto the couch with a sigh, "God I just wish it was summer vacation."

"Well at my latest count there really shouldn't be much more than," Cosette paused to think, "two weeks?"

"And then we have freedom?" Éponine glanced at her friend, "I think you just made my day!"

"So you gonna spend all summer doing all sorts of lovey, couple stuff with Alex?" Azelma waggled her eyebrows.

"No," Éponine blushed, although she did like the idea of being able to spend more time with her boyfriend, "but I'll finally be sixteen!"

"Better beware, be canny and careful, baby you're on the brink," Cosette sang jokingly.

"I'm not there just yet, then you can sing it all you want," Éponine interrupted, "now if you don't mind I'm going to get something to eat." She then got up and went to fetch leftovers from the kitchen for her and Gavroche.


	35. Chapter 35

May 26, 2010

There was scarcely a week left of school and the tension of everybody wanting to be on break was thick in the air. Éponine had turned in all her final projects and only a few more finals left to take, admittedly she was jealous of Laurie, Lucien, and Marc who would be graduating at the end of this week. With a sigh she grabbed the study guide Mr. Dumas had given her and she took it with her to courtyard and started studying the many aspects of Romantic literature.

"Éponine!"

Éponine looked up to see Ms. Dufor approaching her, what could the teacher possibly need to tell her?

"I have some news for you," Ms. Dufor smiled as she sat beside her, "I've already spoken to Mr. Courfeyrac and please pass this onto your brother as well."

Éponine quickly realized that the choral director was talking about the show, "alright, what is it?" She asked, her curiosity was now taking a hold of her.

"You got the part, you are going to be Annie next year," Ms. Dufor replied.

Éponine's eyes widened in shock, "what?"

"You will be Annie Oakley next year, congratulations, your audition was fantastic," Ms. Dufor explained.

Éponine still couldn't believe what she was hearing, in reality she hadn't been hoping for more than a part in the chorus. She remained sitting there in silence and Ms. Dufor laughed quietly.

"And your leading man will be Antoine Courfeyrac," Ms. Dufor added.

Those words shook Éponine from her daze, "Antoine? Really?" She was playing opposite of Antoine, she was going to need to be romantic with him... Alex's best friend... That and simply that it was Antoine, they'd probably drive each other to their wits end.

"He was the best candidate, and I've seen you interact with him about school, you seem to be good friends," Ms. Dufor nodded.

"I guess you could say that," Éponine shrugged.

"One more thing before I leave you be, your brother will be playing little Jake," Ms. Dufor smiled.

"So Gav will be playing my younger brother?" Éponine raised an eyebrow, "that will require no acting at all."

Ms. Dufor laughed again, "so no problems?"

"No, we get along fine," Éponine nodded.

"Well," Ms. Dufor stood up, "if I don't see you this week have a great summer break."

Éponine nodded as the teacher walked away, she drummed her fingers on the concrete bench she was sitting on and then her pocket began to vibrate, she scrambled to grab her phone which was loudly emitting "La Vie Boheme" and dropping her study guide in the process.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Where are you? Aren't you coming to lunch?" Marius asked.

With most of her classes finishing and leaving her with empty blocks of time her schedule was getting screwed up. "Thanks for calling, I completely forgot," Éponine picked the packet from the ground and started to make her way to the cafeteria.

"We got a table outside and Ben and Andre are joining us today," Marius continued.

"Where is Chris?" Éponine asked.

"Something with the wrestling team," Marius explained.

"Okay, I'll go get lunch and meet you guys," Éponine replied.

"Awesome," Marius responded, "See you soon."

Éponine hung up her phone and went to the cafeteria to get lunch, once she got through the line she walked out the doors and started looking for everyone.

"'Ponine!" Cosette called to her.

Éponine smiled as she walked and towards them, she could see Courfeyrac smiling brightly and remembered what Ms. Dufor said and smiled back at him.

"So how is my lovely leading lady this fine day?" Courfeyrac smirked.

The rest of the table looked at him in confusion and looked back and forth between Éponine and Courfeyrac.

"'Ponine, what's he talking about?" Marius spoke up first.

Now Éponine began to blush lightly, "Antoine and I got the parts in next years show, I'm going to be Annie and he's going to be Frank."

Their friends started shouting congratulations and applauding for them, she looked over to Alex and could see he seemed happy for her too. She took the empty seat that was beside him, "hey, what's up with you?"

"Still need to keep studying for Mr. Robins-Pierce's class," Alex sighed, "the exam is probably going to be twenty pages not including essays."

"And it's times like these that I'm very glad I'm not you," Éponine smiled at him cheekily.

Alex rolled his eyes, "anyway, congrats on the part, just don't kill Antoine."

"So are you saying he's allowed to kill me?" Éponine replied in mock horror.

"Well if he killed you I in turn would kill him," Alex explained, "and I think he knows that."

"I see," Éponine giggled, "so I never asked before, what are your summer plans?"

"Nothing in particular, possible internship..." Alex paused.

"So will I finally get a chance to meet your parents?" Éponine asked.

Alex shrugged, "I suppose, I don't even know why you keep insisting."

"Because I think it would be good for them to know that their son's girlfriend is more than a figment of his imagination," Éponine teased as she ruffled his hair.

Alex did his best to shake her off, "fine, if that's what you want you can meet my parents." He relented, but he really wasn't so sure it was his good idea, only his mother knew that he was dating her, his father didn't even know he was in a relationship.

"Hey you love birds, there are people still present, unless you'd like to get a room?" Courfeyrac waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Éponine blushed and Alex threw him a cold glance, "Courf..."

"So don't make us suffer through your public displays of affection," Courfeyrac teased even though his statement held very little truth.

Éponine made the decision to simply ignore him and turn her attention to her lunch considering she was slowly running out of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had said goodbye to Éponine and now he was sitting in his car in the parking lot his hand hovering over the gearshift to put it in reverse. He was thinking about what she had said about meeting his parents, it's not like it would be a horrible thing to endure... His mother was very kind and she had been wanting to meet 'Ponine for awhile, he supposed his only worry was what his father would think, after all considering that his father was still pursuing the case. He supposed he was afraid his father would make her uncomfortable, he did have a tendency to do that even with his friends. But 'Ponine was strong, that he knew, besides there was no way out of it now, he basically promised her anyway. With a sigh he shifted his car into reverse and started out on his drive home.

When he arrived at his house he was shocked to see his mother's car in the driveway, she was never home this early, looking at the clock in his car he then realized it was later than he had thought, he had gotten stuck in traffic due to an accident and had taken it into account. Reaching into the passenger seat he grabbed his bag and walked up the walk to his house and opened the door, inside he could see his mother cooking cheerfully and her lab coat laying next to her purse.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Sandrine Enjolras called to him.

"Good," he replied as he deposited his backpack at his feet and he sat down at the table.

"Good? Is that all?" Sandrine stopped cooking momentarily to look at him.

Alex looked at his mother and took a breath, "actually..." He paused for a moment thinking that maybe he didn't have to talk about it now, instead he side. "Ummm... Would it be alright if I brought 'Ponine over for dinner?"

His mother's face seemed to glow with happiness, "That would be wonderful honey," she smiled, "I would love to meet her."

"But father..." Alex started.

Sandrine cut him off, "Should be no trouble, and if it is leave it to me." She then winked at him.

Alex smiled at his mother feeling relieved, "Thanks."


	36. Chapter 36

May 28, 2010

It was what she had been hoping her and now she was terrified, tonight, as he had promised Alex was introducing her to his parents. She looked at her reflection in her full length mirror, she was wearing dark jeans, a tank top trimmed on the top with beads and lace and a black cardigan.

"'Ponine, Alex is here!" she could here Cosette calling to her.

Éponine touched the heart shaped pendant around her neck, Alex's gift to her and smiled, her fears having diminished slightly. With a smile she went down the stairs and greeted him at the door.

"You ready?" Alex asked.

Éponine nodded, "Yes, now let's do this before I chicken out."

Alex laughed, "you were the one who insisted we do this," he walked over to his car and opened the door. Éponine sat herself down and fastened the seatbelt, Alex did the same and put his car in reverse moving it down the driveway.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
"Alex is bringing his girlfriend to dinner tonight," Sandrine informed her husband.

Armand lowered his paper and looked at his wife in confusion, "Alex has a girlfriend? Who is she? How long has this been going on? Why didn't he say anything?" Armand was not able to to get much out of Sandrine other than a shrug because that was when Alex entered the house with Éponine.

"Here they are," Sandrine smiled and went to go and greet them.

"Hello," Sandrine smiled at the young girl, "you're Éponine, correct?"

Éponine nodded her head quietly, her cheeks felt warm but she was not embarrassed.

"I'm Sandrine Enjolras, you can call me Sandy if you would like," Sandrine introduced herself. "Alex why don't you take her into the living room and introduce this charming young lady to your father."

Alex nodded his head and gently took Éponine's hand and took her to the living room.

"Do how is it that I only now discover my son is in a relationship?" Armand began, he stopped when he realized that he recognized the girl, he had seen her picture in a file, the Fauchlevent/Thenardier ordeal... "Éponine Thenardier?" He started.

"Yes?" Éponine's voice was quiet.

Armand stood up and walked over to her, now he understood why his so did not like it when he discussed this case in particular. "I'm Armand Enjolras, pleased to meet you," his face softened to a smile that he flashed at his son coupled with a wink, this caused Alex's face to redden.

Éponine had watched the exchange and began to giggle lightly.

"Well I don't expect you to just stand around, come over and sit down," Armand gestured to the couch while he sat back down in the chair he had previously occupied.

Éponine glanced at Alex who shrugged slightly, so they both sat down.

"So Éponine, how long have you been together with Alex?" Armand asked.

Éponine should have expected this, after all the was Alex's first girlfriend, his parents were bound to be curious as to how in gods name that had occurred. "Ummm... New Years Eve."

"Good, good," Armand nodded.

"Now just how did you get his mind away from school books long enough to worm your way into his heart," Armand asked but there was a joking tone in his voice.

"Uhhhh..." Éponine threw a look at Alex that read "help me!"

Before Alex could say anything Sandrine intervened, "Armand really, don't chase the nice girl away.

"Very well Sandy, I'll be good," Armand replied.

Alex could have easily predicted his father's behavior, but he was glad his mother seemed to be keeping him on a relatively short leash.

"So Éponine," Sandrine was letting to soup she had finished simmer and sat down near her husband, "you go to school with Alex, correct?"

"Yes, but I'm a sophomore," Éponine explained.

"So how did you get to know Alex?" Sandrine continued.

"We share a lot of mutual friends, but it was mostly because of Antoine Courfeyrac-"

"Tony? Jay's son? How is the boy?" Armand interrupted.

"Antoine is fine," Alex replied.

"Tony..." Éponine muttered to herself, she had never heard Courfeyrac called Tony before...

"Anyway," Sandrine cut in once again, "do you have any hobbies? Interests?"

"Oh yes, I do like to sing..." Éponine began.

"She just got cast as Annie Oakley in next year's fall musical," Alex added.

Both of his parents congratulated her on the happy news, "I'm sure you will be absolutely wonderful," Sandrine smiled brightly at her.

"Maybe you would like to give as a small recital after dinner?" Armand was teasing once again.

Éponine hadn't realized he was joking and became fearful at the thought of singing for Alex and his parents.

Armand noticed the expression on her face, "I'm sorry," he apologized to her, "I was only joking."

Sandrine glanced at the watch on her wrist, "dinner should be ready so I will suggest that we move to the dining room.

They did just that, and they went to the table that was set for four, Alex and Éponine sat on one side while has father sat on the other waiting for Sandrine to come in with the first course of salads.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Dinner was delicious and slowly it was becoming less awkward, Éponine still had trouble realizing just when Mr. Enjolras was joking and when he was not but he liked his mother very much.

"That is a very pretty necklace," Sandrine commented as they were finishing with the main course.

Éponine fiddled with the chain, she wore so often she would sometimes forget it was there. "Oh... Alex gave it to me," she explained, "at Junior Prom."

Sandrine smiled at her son, who felt embarrassed that he couldn't make eye contact with his mother. "Alex, that was very sweet of you," Sandrine spoke to him, Alex remained silent.

Soon the discussion turned back to school, and then during dessert they switched to summer plans, "Éponine, you are welcome at our house any time," Sandrine nodded as she was clearing away the dessert plates.

"Thank you Mrs... Sorry... Dr. Enjolras," Éponine replied.

"My dear, even my patients call me Dr. Sandy, I insist you can just call me Sandy too," Sandrine smiled at the younger girl.

The evening came to a close and Alex was getting ready to take Éponine back home, "I hope to see you again soon Éponine," Sandrine smiled as she said her goodbye.

"You hear that Alex?" Armand clapped his son on the shoulder, "don't hide her away from us, you hear?"

Alex simply nodded his head and rubbed his shoulder as he walked Éponine to the car to drive her back home. As soon she sat down in the car she let out a sigh of relief, "that was stressful, but it could have been a hell of a lot worse if you think about it."

"I would rather not," Alex commented as the fastened his seatbelt.

"I like your mom though, she's really nice," Éponine decided.

"That's what most people tend to think," Alex replied, "makes for being a good pediatrician, everyone loves her."

"So since when has anyone ever called Antoine Tony?" Éponine asked.

"Only his father and mine, and as much as you may want to I think he hates that more than he hates Antoine... So don't do it." Alex cautioned her.

"Really now? He hates it that much?" Éponine spoke with a mischievous air.

"'Ponine..." Alex began but was laughing a bit.

"You know what I think I'll have to generate a list of annoying nicknames just to see how much I can piss him off," Éponine grinned.

"Is this really what you do in your free time? Come up with ways to annoy the shit out of Antoine?" Alex smiled, they were now turning into the neighborhood where Cosette's house was located.

"How do you know he doesn't do the same?" Éponine asked defensively.

"You have a point there," Alex nodded as they pulled up in front of her house.

"Well goodnight Alex," Éponine sighed as he put his car in park.

"Night 'Ponine," Alex replied.

There was silence for a moment and then Alex leaned in and kissed her, it was more passionate then any of their previous kisses and seemed to be going on for a bit longer. When they broke apart both of them had flushed faces and were laughing slightly.

"You know," Éponine giggled, "Cosette and Azelma were probably spying on us again, they are going to take note of the time when you entered the driveway and when I enter the house."

"Nosy much?" Alex shook his head, "well goodnight."

"You too, and don't worry, I don't kiss and tell... Most of the time," Éponine teased as she or out of the car, walked up the steps and into the house. When he saw the door shut behind her he backed out of the driveway and drive back hone for the night.


	37. Chapter 37

Éponine anxiously watched the clock tick away the last remaining minutes of her Sophomore year, all classrooms in the school were silent, it was the last day so all the teachers had given up on teaching and simply bid goodbye to their students and telling them to enjoy the summer. Éponine continued to watch the clock as she bit her lower lip, "five, four, three, two, one..."

The final bell of the school year rang and the classroom was filled with noise as was the hallway with students pouring into the halls to depart for the summer.

"We did it!" Éponine ran up to Cosette as she jumped up and down, "we survived Sophomore year, we are officially upperclassmen!" Cosette giggled and her best friends hyperactive mood.

"Survived? That's what you want to call it?" Marius raised and eyebrow.

"What, do you mean to tell me you came into this year knowing we would come out of it alive?" Éponine crossed her hands over her chest in mock defense.

Marius sighed, "well..."

"Hey 'Ponine, Marius, Cosette!" Alex was calling to them from down the hall as he calmly walked towards them his bag on his shoulders.

Before Éponine had the chance to speak with her boyfriend Courfeyrac came running down the hall behind Alex, Éponine's eyes widened in fear as to what he was going to do.

"WE'RE SENIORS!" Courfeyrac shouted as he ran down the hall and jumped onto Alex's back, it was poorly timed and caught Alex off guard which threw him off balance and the crashed into the lockers with Courfeyrac behind him.

"Ge'offme!" Courfeyrac grumbled.

Alex did so gladly, "What the hell was that?"

"Don't you understand?" Courfeyrac said between gasps, "we are Seniors! We rule the school! The head honchos, big men on campus-"

"Courf, shut up before I am forced to duct your mouth," Éponine warned, "besides the year just ended, who really wants to think about next year? Can't we just enjoy our summer in peace?"

"Wait did 'Ponine just use 'enjoy' and 'summer' in the same sentence?" Marius asked with a smile.

Éponine smiled back at him, "I did."

"Does it have anything to do with this bad boy right here?" Courfeyrac clapped his hand on Alex's back, the couple immediately became embarrassed.

"I think it is more of the fact that 'Ponine doesn't have to work this summer," Cosette interjected on behalf of her friend.

Éponine smiled gratefully to her friend as she collected her things from her now empty locker, gone were the pictures she had pasted during the year of her friends and Alex, of little scribbles she had done and her favorite celebrity crushes. Now it was an empty metal locker just like the many other that lined Hugo High's walls. "We should go find 'Zelma," she spoke as she was zipping up her bag, "maybe Toussaint will take us for ice cream in celebration for finishing the year?"

"Wait, if ice cream is involved I want to be there," Courfeyrac smiled.

"You just have to invite yourself into everything," Éponine rolled her eyes.

"'Ponine be nice," Cosette smiled, "as long as you drive yourself I'm sure it won't be a problem, a sort of end of the year party!"

The group looked around at everyone before Courfeyrac spoke up, "great I'll call the guys, see you soon," he glanced at Alex, "you're coming too, and if not for me, for her," he nodded his head towards Éponine and winked.

Alex sighed, "I guess I will see you at the ice cream parlor?" he shrugged slightly.

"Oh..." Éponine began, "you don't have to go if you don't want to, it was just a thought," she shrugged.

Alex smiled slightly, "Don't worry I'll be there, you should go find your sister."

Éponine smiled, "Well see ya then," she then turned to Cosette, "let's find 'Zelma." They turned with their bags and departed in search for Éponine's younger sister.

Azelma was very busy saying goodbye to Owen Thompson, she was so busy that in fact she was in the middle of kissing him when her sister found her.

"Azelma Christine!" Éponine exclaimed with a laugh that caused the couple to separate.

Azelma blushed a violent shade of red, as did Owen.

"Well isn't this an adorable sight to behold?" Éponine's brown eyes sparkled.

"'Ponine be nice," Cosette cut in.

"And let her get away with all the times she's made fun of me and Alex? Hell no!" Éponine exclaimed, "anyway you two really do make a nice couple, I've been telling Azelma that all along."

"I..." Owen began but was to embarrassed to speak.

"Say nothing," Éponine smiled, "but I'm afraid I must steal my sister from you, after all you do have all summer."

The three girls then left the school to find Toussaint waiting for them, Azelma's blush had only faded to a shade of light pink now.

Éponine paused and turned around to look at the now darkened school building, "You know I think I might actually miss this place this summer."

"Are you serious?" Azelma interjected, "please tell me you aren't serious."

Éponine shrugged, "I had a pretty good time this year."

Cosette through her arm over her shoulder, "And you will have an even better time this summer!"

Éponine giggled, "I guess you are right..." she then spotted Toussaints car in the distance and took off running, "last one to the car pays for ice cream!" she shouted as she ran laughing the whole way.

Azelma and Cosette took off after her, summer had begun and who would know what lies ahead? So taking their chance they were going to live out each wild and crazy summer day and night.

A/N: Please keep an eye out for my Summer Series of one shots as well as Éponine's Junior year at Hugo High School!


End file.
